


Luzifers Gärten

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Academic Club, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Esotericism, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Jungian Archetypes, Latin, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Poison, Rituals, Romance, Sexual Content, Therapy, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ermittelt für Lestrade Undercover in einer Kleinstadt in Suffolk. Die Umstände der Ermittlungen wecken in Sherlock tief verwurzelte Ängste. Und während John in Luzifers Gärten seine Bedürfnisse zu erkennen beginnt, sucht Sherlock einen Weg, John zu erreichen - in vielerlei Hinsicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Auftrag

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lucifer's Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821578) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



Auf der Überlandleitung versammeln sich die Vögel für den Flug in den Süden. Eine schwarze Perlenkette, kaum erkennbar im Nebel, der über der Landschaft liegt. Matter, feuchter Schleier. Melancholie der Vergänglichkeit. Der Sommer ist vorbei. Verblüffend gleichmässiger Abstand von Vogel zu Vogel. Wie Tau, der am frühen Morgen im Spinnennetz hängt. So regelmässig. Verborgene Gesetze im Hintergrund der Schöpfung. Die Vögel stehen unbewegt. Sie warten. Kein Mensch weiss, worauf. Sie fliegen los, irgendwann, plötzlich, Impuls durch alle Sphären hindurch. Er reisst alle mit. Kraft geheimnisvoller Ordnung. Ein schwarzer Schwarm.

 

***

 

„Sie werden nicht allein sein, John“, sagte Lestrade. „Die Kollegen von Bury St Edmunds werden Sie unterstützen. Und wir haben einen Mann in der Szene, der mit uns zusammenarbeitet. Er wird Sie in die entsprechenden Kreise einführen.“

Sherlock schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Sein Blick streifte den von John.

„Schicken Sie jemanden von IHREN Leuten, Lestrade“, sagte er.

John zog ungläubig die Braue in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich habe niemanden, Holmes“, sagte Lestrade, „deshalb wende ich mich an Sie. Die Undercover-Ermittlungen können lange dauern. Wir rechnen mit mindestens zwei Monaten. Ich kann niemanden von meinen Leuten so lange entbehren. Zudem ist John als Arzt geradezu ideal. Die Spur führt ins St Annas Hospital. John könnte dort arbeiten. Er wäre optimal getarnt.“

„Was sind ‚entsprechende Kreise‘?“ fragte John.

„Die meisten Ärzte des St Annas verkehren in demselben Klub. Ein akademischer Männerklub alter Schule. Alle drei Opfer haben ihn regelmässig frequentiert. Die Kollegen aus Bury haben Hinweise, dass die Täterschaft dort zu suchen ist. Der Klub liegt in einem alten Landhaus etwas ausserhalb der Stadt. Sie nennen ihn ‚Luzifers Gärten‘. Hier treffen sich die Ärzte und Chemiker mit den Wissenschaftlern der technischen Hochschule und den Literaten und Philosophen der nahen Universität. Leicht verzopft, nehme ich an, das Übliche. Akademiker-Dünkel. Diskutieren, debattieren, die Welt erklären, teuren Whisky trinken, lesen, Beziehungen pflegen."  
Lestrades Stimme liess unschwer erkennen, was er von solchen Einrichtungen hielt.

„Ich brauche mehr Informationen um mich entscheiden zu können“, sagte John.

„Es gibt nichts zu entscheiden“, sagte Sherlock mit eisiger Stimme und stand auf. „Wir nehmen den Fall nicht an.“  
Und zu Lestrade gewandt:  
„Suchen Sie sich ihren Mann für diese Mission anderswo, Lestrade. Wir sind die falsche Adresse.“

Sherlock verliess das Büro ohne weiteren Kommentar. John blieb kopfschüttelnd sitzen. Erst als Sherlock von der Türe aus rief:

„Kommst du, John?“ stand John auf und ging hinaus auf den Korridor, hielt Sherlock am Arm fest.

„Wir nehmen den Fall“, sagte er bestimmend.

„Nein, das tun wir nicht!“  
Sherlocks Augen funkelten verärgert.

„Wir brauchen das Geld Sherlock, das weisst du genau. Wir hatten schon eine Weile keinen Fall mehr und der ist wirklich lukrativ. Zudem ist Lestrade in Bedrängnis und ich kann ihm problemlos helfen.“

„Problemlos? Es geht um dreifachen Mord, John. Der Einsatz ist gefährlich.“

„Jeder Einsatz ist gefährlich“.

Sherlock schnaubte.

„Du bist in Bury. Auf unbekanntem Terrain. Mit fremden Leuten. Ich bin weit weg. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn etwas passiert. Ist dir das klar?“

„Ich war im Krieg, Sherlock. Und ich habe ohne dich überlebt.“

„Ich weiss. Du gehst trotzdem nicht nach Bury.“

„Warum nicht? Ich habe Zeit und ich bin der ideale Mann für diesen Auftrag.“

„Ich brauche dich in London, John!“

„Wofür?“

Eine Welle der Verblüffung und Unsicherheit flackerte durch Sherlocks helle Augen. Sie schauten sich an. Schweigend. Sherlock antwortete lange nicht. Dann sagte er:

„Ich dachte, wir sind ein Team.“

John holte tief Luft, senkte den Blick, überrascht von der Enttäuschung, die in Sherlocks Stimme mitklang. Dann schaute er auf in die Augen des Freundes.

„Sherlock“, sagte er mild. „Wir SIND ein Team. Und ich bin ein Teil dieses Teams. Deshalb lass mich diesen Fall übernehmen.“

Sie schauten sich an. Sherlock haderte. Er stiess die Luft aus, ging ein paar hektische Schritte hin und her, drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Dann blieb er direkt vor John stehen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du alleine dorthin gehst“, sagte er.

„Es geht diesmal nicht anders, Sherlock. Ich werde Undercover unterwegs sein. Ich werde für diesen Auftrag alle Verbindungen nach London kappen müssen.“

Sherlock schnaufte.

„Genau das“, sagte er aufgebracht, „genau das ist der Punkt!“

„Ist es so schwierig, mir zu vertrauen?“ fragte John. „Mich für zwei Monate aus den Augen zu lassen?“

Sherlocks durchdringender Blick. Für lange Momente. Dann verspiegelten sich seine Augen unvermittelt. Sein Mund war ein schmaler Strich.

„Du willst den Fall unbedingt“, stellte er fest. „Auch ohne mich.“

„Nein. Nicht ohne dich, Sherlock. Aber unabhängig von dir.“

"Und, habt ihr euch entschieden?“ fragte Lestrade aus seinem Office heraus.

John und Sherlock schauten sich an. Dann ging Sherlock ohne ein Wort ins Büro des Inspectors zurück, steif, die Hände auf dem Rücken, gefolgt von John. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. John liess sich daneben nieder.

„Das heisst dann wohl ja, oder?“ fragte Lestrade und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Ich gehe nach Bury“, sagte John. „Und ich wäre dankbar für mehr Information.“

Lestrade strahlte.

„Danke, John!“ sagte er, erleichtert und voller Freude. „Dann stelle ich Ihnen jetzt Phil Salisbury vor, wenn es Ihnen recht ist. Phil ist Chirurg am St Annas Hospital und arbeitet mit uns zusammen. Sie, John, werden bei ihm im Krankenhaus arbeiten und er wird Sie in den Klub einführen. Er kann Ihnen alle nötigen Informationen geben.“

Lestrades Blick ging zu Sherlock, der stumm und mürrisch auf seinem Stuhl sass und keinerlei Anstalten machte, auf das Angebot zu reagieren. Lestrade schaute zu John, der seufzend nickte. Erleichtertes Lächeln. Lestrade winkte ins andere Büro hinüber.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden ging die Türe auf und ein Beamter brachte Phil Salisbury in den Raum. John stand spontan auf, beeindruckt. Auch Sherlock erhob sich, resigniert vielleicht, vielleicht überrascht. Phil Salisbury war ein Mann, der sofort alle Blicke auf sich zog. Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, graues Haar, ebenmässig schönes Gesicht. Er war älter als erwartet, mochte gegen 60 gehen. Er war schlicht aber geschmackvoll gekleidet, Jeans, weisses Hemd, Sakko. Er ging auf die Männer zu, ungekünsteltes offenes Lächeln, natürliche Anmut in jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er strahlte Gelassenheit und Präsenz aus. Stille. Ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Er musterte John und Sherlock freundlich. Lestrade stellte zuerst Sherlock vor, dann John.

„Dr. John Watson. John ist Arzt“, sagte Lestrade „er wird für uns ermitteln.“

Phil gab John die Hand. Fester kühler Händedruck.

„Ich freue mich, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten“, sagte er höflich.

Warme, sonore Stimme. Ein Lächeln aus klaren Augen von auffällig hellem Rehbraun, fast Gelb, wild gemischt mit grünen und braunen Sprenkeln. Ein Streumuster. Dahinter tiefe Ruhe. Phil war in jeder Hinsicht ein schöner Mann.

„Phil kann Ihnen detailliert Auskunft geben über das St Annas und den Klub“, sagte Lestrade, nachdem sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatten.

Im ersten Moment sagte niemand etwas. Phils Blick ruhte ein paar Sekunden wohlwollend auf John. Dann schaute er lächelnd weg, als er Sherlocks Reaktion wahrnahm.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich zuerst vorstellen, damit Sie wissen, auf wen Sie sich einlassen“, sagte er.  
Sein Lächeln erzeugte ein Bouquet von Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Phil war Chefarzt und Leiter der Neurochirurgie im St Annas. Kleine Abteilung, nur zwanzig Leute, drei davon Chirurgen. Er operierte selber. Häufig. Seine Leidenschaft. John hatte die Möglichkeit, bei ihm zu arbeiten als Assistenz. Oder als etwas anderes. Das hing davon ab, was John konnte und wollte. Das war noch zu besprechen. Phil war flexibel und richtete sich ein. Das Krankenhaus war klein aber top. Gutes Arbeitsklima, hervorragende Leitung. Die Crew hing eng zusammen. Die meisten trafen sich regelmässig im Klub. Der Klub war darauf ausgerichtet, Wissen auszutauschen, Freizeit mit Freunden zu geniessen und ein interdisziplinäres Netzwerk zu pflegen.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, welches Interesse Sie daran haben, mit der Polizei zusammen zu arbeiten“, fragte Sherlock.  
Es war eine für ihn ausgesprochen respektvoll formulierte Frage, die John innerlich grinsen liess. Auch Sherlock war beeindruckt von diesem Mann, ungeachtet dessen, dass er bereits wieder betont lässig auf seinem Stuhl sass und sich ungerührt cool gab.

„Mein Lebenspartner war eines der Mordopfer“, sagte Phil einfach.  
Es klang sachlich. Er schaute in Sherlocks Augen, hielt dem prüfenden Blick stand.

„Gibt es Hinweise, dass die Morde etwas mit der sexuellen Ausrichtung der Opfer zu tun haben?“ fragte Sherlock, richtete die Frage allerdings an Lestrade.

„Es gibt Vermutungen“, antwortete Lestrade. „Von den beiden anderen ermordeten Männern lebte einer mit einer Frau, der andere war Junggeselle. Beide hatten keine definierten Beziehungen zu Männern – zumindest nicht offiziell. Da sie allerdings intensiv im Klub verkehrten, ist anzunehmen, dass sie zumindest Interesse an Männern hatten, wie immer geartet dieses Interesse auch gewesen sein mag.“

Aha. Sherlocks Blick streifte Johns.

„Können Sie uns hinsichtlich dieser letzten Aussage genauer über den Klub aufklären?“ fragte Sherlock.  
Diesmal ging seine Frage an Phil. 

„Selbstverständlich. ‚Luzifers Gärten‘ ist ausschliesslich für akademisch gebildete Männer zugänglich und Freundschaft – in jedem Sinne, auch im romantischen – ist ein zentrales Thema. Der Klub ist explizit offen gegenüber jeder Art und Form von Beziehung zwischen Männern, lässt sie zu und fördert sie. Es geht um Männer-Kultur. Um die Wahrnehmung männlicher Grundwerte und männlicher Identität. Sie finden in diesem Klub jede Art von Männer-Beziehungen, von erbitterten Konkurrenzkämpfen über fachlich definierte Freundschaft, sexuelle Affären bis hin zu platonischer Liebe und seelischer Lebenspartnerschaft.“

„Wie romantisch“, spottete Sherlock.

John warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Phil lächelte. Dann schaute er zu John, noch immer lächelnd, ganze Aufmerksamkeit, ruhig.

„Ich denke, das dürfte kein Problem für Sie sein, John. Es geht im Klub nicht um die sexuelle Ausrichtung. Es geht um Beziehung. Jeder akademisch gebildete Mann ist willkommen. Es gibt keine Auswahlkriterien ausser Offenheit und Toleranz.“

„Ja“, sagte John einfach.

Er nahm den Blick aus den verblüffend klaren und stillen Augen und starrte für ein paar Sekunden vor sich auf den Boden um sich dessen bewusst zu werden, was auf ihn zukam. Dann richtete er sich auf. Er schaute zuerst in Sherlocks Augen, sah das Irrlicht der Unsicherheit und der Angst darin. Aber überraschenderweise, überraschenderweise fühlte er sich sicher. Sicher und ruhig. Er schaute zu Phil und sagte:

„Das ist ok. Ich komme damit klar“.


	2. Neue Welt

Linda holte John am Bahnhof von Bury St Edmunds ab. Linda Woodard. Sie war Psychologin und Angestellte der Suffolk Constabulary, Johns Kontaktperson für den gesamten Einsatz. Eine unauffällige Frau in Johns Alter. Ideal für den Job. Sie führte John in die kleine Wohnung, die für ihn angemietet worden war, ganz in der Nähe des St Annas Hospital aber ausserhalb des Campus. Wohnblock, 6. OG, eineinhalb Zimmer, möbliert. Die Wohnung war überraschend geräumig und hell.Sie befand sich im obersten Geschoss des Hauses. Durch ein grosszügiges Oberlicht fiel letztes Tageslicht.

John räumte seinen Koffer aus, versorgte die Kleidung im Einbauschrank. Das Bett in der Schlafnische war bezogen, Linda hatte ein zweites Set Bettwäsche bereits in den Schrank gelegt. Im Bad gab es Frottierwäsche und die kleine Küche war eingerichtet. Linda hatte alles vorbreitet. Sogar Obst und Mineralwasser hatte sie eingekauft.

„Ich lass dich dann mal ankommen“, sagte sie. „Wir sehen uns morgen.“

John ging als erstes einkaufen. Der Supermarkt lag direkt um die Ecke. Esswaren, Duschgel (ein anderes als er normalerweise benutzte, das gehörte zu seinem Auftrag), Abwaschmittel, ein paar Gewürze, eine Flasche Wein. John hatte Lust auf Wein. Er würde sich heute Abend etwas Kleines kochen, ein Glas Wein trinken, vielleicht etwas lesen oder fernsehen. Er musste sich ablenken. Er durfte Sherlock nicht anrufen. Auch keine SMS. Kein Kontakt. Das war unerwartet hart. John hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde. Schon während der zweieinhalb Stunden Zugfahrt hatte er sich ertappt, wie er unbewusst ständig auf eine SMS gewartet hatte, wie er immer wieder versucht gewesen war, Sherlock zu texten. Aber er hatte ein neues Mobiltelefon, eine neue Nummer, die Sherlock nicht wusste, anonyme Prepaid-Karte, zugelassen auf John Horton, die Kontakte leer. Zweieinhalb Stunden Zugfahrt. Das war lächerlich. Eine lächerlich kurze Zeit. Eine lächerlich kleine Distanz. Schmerzhaft nachrichtenlose Leere.

John hatte nicht mit dieser nagenden Unruhe gerechnet. Nicht mit dieser Abhängigkeit. Auch nicht mit der Ratlosigkeit, die der Abschied in London in ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Sherlock hatte ihn zum Bahnhof begleitet, eine unerwartete Geste, Ausdruck seines Unbehagens vielleicht, seiner Sorge. Sie waren sich vor dem Gate gegenüber gestanden, hatten nicht gewusst, was es zu sagen gab zwischen ihnen angesichts dieser Situation. Sie waren sich gegenüber gestanden und hatten nicht gewusst, wie sie sich trennen sollten. Die Zeit war ihnen davon gelaufen. Sherlock war dagestanden, verschlossen, die Hände in den Manteltaschen. Sie hatten sich in die Augen gesehen. John hatte sich dem Blick des Freundes geöffnet, hatte ihn seine Zuneigung sehen lassen.

„Mach‘s gut, Sherlock“, hatte er gesagt und seine Hand für einen Moment an Sherlocks Arm gelegt, an den Wollstoff des Mantels.

Er hätte ihn gerne umarmt, aber Sherlock stand bewegungslos. John wusste um Sherlocks Scheu vor Berührung und körperlicher Nähe, akzeptierte sie. Die Zeit war ihnen davon gelaufen. John hatte sich gelöst von Sherlock, sich umgedreht, sich angeschickt zu gehen. Sherlock hatte ihn aufgehalten:

„Warte, John!“

Hatte ihn festgehalten. Zurückgezogen. Die Finger am Zipfel des Ärmelaufschlags von Johns Jacke, festgeklammert, direkt an Johns Hand. Vielleicht hatte er nach der Hand greifen wollen, es im letzten Moment vermieden. Ihre Hände berührten sich nicht.

„Pass auf dich auf, John."  
Sherlocks Stimme leise und schwankend.

John hatte in die wasserhellen Augen geschaut, in die Angst darin, die Unrast, die Trauer. Er hatte all das zugelassen, entgegen genommen. Signalisiert, dass er verstand. Signalisiert, dass es keine Rolle spielte, dass alles keine Rolle spielte. Dass alles, was zählte, nicht damit zusammenhing. Dass es keine Beweise brauchte. Dass sie zusammengehörten. Egal wie. 

Der letzte Aufruf für den Zug. _Bitte einsteigen_. John hatte für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen, seinen Ärmel sorgsam aus Sherlocks Fingern gezogen, die den Stoff noch immer fest umschlossen hielten. Ein letzter Blick, dann war er davon geeilt.

 

John ass das Omelett, dass er sich in der winzigen Küche zubereitet hatte, ass den Salat dazu, trank ein Glas Wein. Er begutachtete seine neuen Ausweispapiere auf den Namen John Horton, prägte sich nochmals seine fingierte Lebensgeschichte ein. Er wusch ab, räumte das Geschirr weg. Er hatte fernsehen wollen, aber dann legte er sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Draussen war es Nacht geworden, das Oberlicht war schwarz. Fremder Geruch der Wohnung. Der Lärm der nahen Strasse. Leises Rauschen von Heizung und Wasser. Irgendwo lief der Fernseher. Er hätte Sherlock gerne eine Nachricht geschickt. Nur zwei Worte. Dass er angekommen war. Dass alles gut war. Aber das ging nicht. Ihn anrufen. Seine Stimme hören. John holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Er vermisste ihn.

 

***

 

Der erste Arbeitstag im St Annas verlief reibungslos. John hatte einen Vertrag als Assistent bei Phil und wurde vom Team umgehend akzeptiert. Er absolvierte seine ersten beiden neurologischen OPs, allerdings nur harmlose Eingriffe und nur als Zuschauer an der Seite von Ashley, die in beiden OPs assistierte. Für John war es eine Premiere. Hightech-Umfeld. Hilfsmittel und Apparate, die er nie vorher gesehen hatte. Endoskopische und mikroskopische Spezialgeräte, geführt über eine Navigation im Nanometerbereich über hochauflösende Bildschirme. Die chirurgischen Vorgänge hatten nichts mit dem zu tun, was John als Arzt wusste oder konnte.

Phil arbeite mit derselben Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er auch als Mensch in Erscheinung trat. Es gab keinen einzigen Augenblick der Hektik. Hin und wieder schaute Phil auf vom Patienten, von den Geräten, und seine klaren Augen, die durch die dunkelgrüne OP-Maske noch auffälliger leuchteten, trafen die von Ashley. Manchmal die von John. Dann vertiefte sich sein Lächeln für einen kurzen Moment. Seine Augen lächelten immer, selbst dann, wenn er konzentriert arbeitete. Es schien nichts zu geben, was seinen inneren Frieden stören konnte.

Nachmittags half John in der neurologischen Intensivstation, nahm an den Meetings teil, sog sich mit Information und Fachwissen voll. Er war todmüde von den Eindrücken und Begegnungen, als er abends in sein Bett fiel und ihm quälend bewusst wurde, dass er niemanden hatte, dem er erzählen konnte, mit dem er teilen konnte, und sei es auch nur still. So wie er und Sherlock manchmal einfach beieinander im Wohnzimmer sassen, jeder vor seinem Laptop, schweigend, aber zusammen.

Er hatte mit Phil zu Mittag gegessen in der Kantine des St Annas und Phil hatte ihm vom Klub erzählt, ihm angekündigt, dass er ihn morgen mitnehmen werde. Freitagabend. Das sei immer ein besonderer Abend, Einstieg ins Wochenende, ideal für Neulinge.

„Warum dieser Name, Luzifers Gärten?“ fragte John.

„Du wirst es sehen“, antwortete Phil. „Das Landhaus hat vier Gärten, je einer in jeder Himmelsrichtung. Sie sind den vier männlichen Archetypen gewidmet und entsprechend bepflanzt.“

„Männliche Archetypen?“  
John konnte damit nichts anfangen.

„Im Osten der Liebhaber im Element des Wassers, im Süden der Krieger im Element der Erde, im Westen der Magier im Element der Luft, im Norden der König im Element des Feuers“, sagte Phil.

Und da John ihn mit entsetztem Blick anschaute, ergänzte er: „Alles nach C.G. Jung. Mehr oder weniger. Vielleicht etwas fremd für Menschen, die sich damit nicht beschäftigen, aber du wirst sehen wie kraftvoll die Gärten sind.“

„LUZIFERS Gärten“, sagte John.  
Er betonte das Wort Luzifer so, dass die Frage sich erübrigte.

„Bevor das Landgut zu einem Klub wurde, gehörte es einem Professor der Chemie, der an der örtlichen Universität unterrichtete. Er legte die Gärten an, experimentierte mit Kräutern und Essenzen. Er galt als Alchemist und Spinner. Er hiess Lucius Krambold. Aus Lucius‘ Gärten wurden irgendwann Luzifers Gärten. So einfach ist das.“

Phils rehbraune Sprenkelaugen forschten in Johns grauen, kurz nur, sanft, wohlwollend. Keine Bedrohung, keine Verbindlichkeit, kein Urteil. Zurückhaltende Freundlichkeit. Nanometergenaues Ausloten der Distanz.

„Hilfreich für dich?“ fragte Phil freundlich.

„Ja“, sagte John, „ja, danke. Die Erklärung hilft. Das sind alles sehr ungewohnte Dinge für mich.“

„Lass sie auf dich zukommen, John“, sagte Phil. „Am besten, du denkst nicht allzu viel darüber nach. Der Kopf stiftet hier nur Verwirrung. Schau es dir einfach an.“

 

***

 

Der Klub lag am Stadtrand. Ein typisches Landgut. Roher heller Naturstein. Ziegeldach mit Mansarden. Sprossenfenster. Der mächtige Kamin giebelseitig angebaut. Die Fassade überwuchert mit Efeu. Vor dem Haus ein Kiesplatz. Darum herum die Gärten. Sie waren kleiner als John sie sich gedacht hatte. Ohne Mauer, offen, nicht einmal ein Zaun begrenzte das Grundstück. Es war, als betrete man unwillentlich einen Park, so subtil war der Übergang von Landschaft zu Garten. John kam von Osten, ging an einem Goldfischteich vorbei, gespeist von einem Bach, und er verstand, dass er sich bereits im Wassergarten des Liebhabers befand. Er war zu früh und er drehte wieder um, ging hinaus in die abendlichen Felder. Im nahen Wald sammelte sich die Feuchtigkeit.

John war mit dem Bus hinaus gefahren bis zur Endstation, ein paar Minuten zu Fuss gegangen. Das Korn war längst geschnitten. Faulige Stoppeln standen nackt in der Dämmerung. Geruch nach Erde und Feuchtigkeit. Nebel lag über dem Boden. Schwarze Vögel sammelten sich auf der Überlandleitung. Perlenkette. Verblüffende Regelmässigkeit. Vogel an Vogel. Sie standen starr auf dem Kabel. Genau definierter Abstand. Aufgereiht. Tier neben Tier. Reglos. Stumm. Warten. Warten auf den Impuls. Den Auslöser. Verborgene Ordnung. John zog die Jacke enger um sich. Ihn fröstelte. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf dem Feldweg. Er führte um das Grundstück herum. Ein Weg durch alle Himmelsrichtungen hindurch. Ein Kreis, keine Grenze. Keine erkennbare zumindest. Seltsam. Der Weg führte durch Felder, die offensichtlich bewirtschaftet wurden. Das war kein Park, kein Garten. Es war Weideland, Anbaufläche. Im Westen Wald. Er schimmerte bläulich im Abendlicht. John drehte um, ging zurück. Es begann zu dunkeln. Die Uhr zeigte kurz vor 18 Uhr. Phil wartete sicher bereits auf ihn.

„Phil Salisbury“, sagte John zum Türsteher, der ihn im Foyer abfing und eine Referenz von ihm wollte.

„Bitte tragen Sie sich unterdessen ein, Sir. Ich lasse nach Dr. Salisbury rufen“.

Der Mann schob John ein schweres, dickes, abgegriffenes Buch zu, geöffnet auf den paar letzten Seiten, ein rotes Band lag als Buchzeichen im Falz. Name, Vorname, Titel, Fakultät, Datum, Unterschrift. John schrieb Horton, John, Dr. med., Medizin. Er setzte das Datum und unterschrieb. Dann blätterte er neugierig im Buch. Es ging zurück bis 1897. Hinter den Namen auf den ersten Seiten stand überall ein Kreuz mit einem Datum. Interessant. Der Todestag der eingetragenen Mitglieder wurde festgehalten. Allerdings nicht durchgehend. Manchmal stand kein Datum neben dem Kreuz. Einige der Namen waren durchgestrichen, die ganze Zeile, fein säuberliche Linie mit Lineal gezogen. Abtrünnige? Verräter? So wie er? John ging zu seinem Namen zurück, blätterte nach vorne. Vereinzelte Kreuze, die letzten drei mit aktuellem Sterbedatum: Davide Perilli, James McGallagher, Gordon Kelley. Davide war Phils ermordeter Partner. Gordon Kelley war ebenfalls eines der Mordopfer. John wollte nach dem Namen des dritten Mordopfers suchen, Peter Moor, aber da kam Phil strahlend auf ihn zu und er beschloss, sich das Buch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt vorzunehmen.

 

***

 

John fühlte sich wohl im Klub. Er sass am runden Tisch mit Wissenschaftlern aller Fakultäten und amüsierte sich. Es machte Spass, mit intelligenten Männern zu reden, zu spotten und zu lachen. Alles in diesem Klub war freundlich und offen und einfach. Die Organisation, die Regeln, die Menschen. John mochte Martin sofort. Der Mathematiker sass neben ihm und verwickelte ihn in die abenteuerlichsten Gespräche. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten vor Schalk. Er lachte laut und ungeniert und hatte einen skurrilen Humor, der John gefiel. Und er war hochintelligent. Vielleicht nicht ein Genie wie Sherlock, dafür zugänglich in jeder Hinsicht.

„Bist du gebunden?“ fragte er John ohne jede Scheu.

John zögerte einen Moment. Er hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet. Nicht so schnell. Die Szene mit Sherlock kam ihm in den Sinn. Schon in den ersten 48 Stunden ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte er Sherlock dasselbe gefragt. Damals hatte er ihn noch zu wenig gekannt um zu verstehen, wie schwierig eine solche Frage für ihn war. John musste lächeln. Dann zwang er sich, an seine Aufgabe zu denken, an seine Rolle in diesem Klub. Er war Ermittler.

„Nein, ich bin nicht gebunden“, sagte er.

Martin betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Du hast gezögert“, sagte er. „Und du hast gelächelt. Du hast an jemanden gedacht, den du liebst.“

John blinzelte überrascht. Deduktion. Das ärgerte ihn. Er ertrug das nicht. Nicht von Martin.

„Wir haben uns getrennt“, sagte John harsch.  
Das war die Rolle, die er zu spielen hatte. Getrennt, an Männern grundsätzlich interessiert aber derzeit nicht bereit.

„Bist du auf der Suche?“ fragte Martin.

„Suche wonach?“ fragte John.

„Nach Freundschaft“, sagte Martin. “Nach der Liebe eines Mannes. Nach Abenteuer.“

John schluckte. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Die Trennung ist noch zu neu“, antwortete er vorsichtig.

„Ein Mann?“ fragte Martin.

John schloss die Augen. Verdammt! Martin wollte es wirklich genau wissen. Und er musste seine Rolle spielen, musste offen bleiben, zulassen. Musste einen Mörder finden. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Angesichts der Sachlage war es zielführend, diese Frage positiv zu beantworten.

„Ja“, sagte er knapp.

Martin legte tröstend die Hand auf Johns Arm.

„Das ist ok, John. Ich wollte es nur wissen, bevor wir uns in irgendwas verstricken. Es ist einfacher, die Dinge gleich zu klären als im Nachhinein oder mitten drin, weisst du.“

„Und du?“ fragte John um das Gespräch von sich wegzulenken.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Freundschaft und Liebe“, sagte Martin. Er lächelte nachdenklich und in seinen schwarzen Augen spiegelte sich unerwartet Trauer. „Aber ich habe keine Eile.“


	3. Der Magier

Samstag. John kaufte im nahen Supermarkt ein für die kommende Woche, schlief aus, nahm sich Zeit für sich und seine Aufgabe, schrieb auf, welche Personen er bereits kennengelernt hatte und teilte sie dem St Annas, dem Klub oder beidem zu. Er zögerte, Phil auf die Liste der möglichen Täter zu setzen und tat es schliesslich doch. Er dachte an Sherlock, während er arbeitete. Er dachte an ihn, sobald er allein war. Er fühlte sich verloren ohne Sherlock, ohne Gegenüber, auch wenn dieses Gegenüber stur und schwierig war. John erwog für einen kurzen Moment, für ein paar Stunden nach London zu fahren, aber dann besann er sich darauf, dass er seinen Einsatz damit gefährdete.

John durchstöberte die Stadt, besuchte die berühmte Benediktinerabtei aus dem 11. Jahrhundert, die Ruinen davon, das Abbey Gate aus dem 14. Jahrhundert, beschäftigte sich mit der Geschichte des Ortes. Dann beschloss er, die Zeit zu nutzen, um den Klub besser kennen zu lernen. Phil war da und erledigte im winzigen Klub-Büro den Papierkram. Er war einer der fünf Leiter des Klubs. Er gab John uneingeschränkt Zugang zu allen Akten. John studierte das Buch mit den Mitgliedereinträgen. Die durchgestrichenen Mitglieder hatten ihre Mitgliedschaft explizit gekündigt. Vorerst keine wirklich hilfreiche Erkenntnis.

„Alle Opfer wurden hier im Klub ermordet“, sagte John, als er sich nachmittags von Phil die Gärten zeigen liess. „Warst du hier, als die Morde geschahen?“

„Ja.“

„Auch als dein Partner ermordet wurde?“

„Ja“, sagte Phil einfach.

„Was geschah?“

Phil blieb stehen. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt. Sie standen unter der Eiche im Garten des Königs und Phil sagte:

„Ich habe das alles bereits detailliert zu Protokoll gegeben.“

„Erzähle es mir noch einmal“, bat John. „Unser Gedächtnis ist launisch. Manchmal …“

„Ich weiss“, unterbrach ihn Phil abrupt.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten sah John für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine andere Emotion in Phils Augen als Freude und Ruhe. Zorn. Er war im nächsten Moment wieder verflogen. Sie sahen sich an.

„Ich war im Klubraum und diskutierte mit Physikern über Spins und Mikro-Dimensionen“, erzählte Phil. „Davide war oben im Dachgeschoss. Er leitete ein systemisches Ritual. Aber er kam danach nicht wie üblich zurück in den Klubraum. Ich wartete auf ihn. Irgendwann kam Callum und sagte, dass es ein Problem gäbe, dass etwas mit Davide nicht in Ordnung sei. Ich stürmte hinauf in den Ritualraum.“

„Davide lebte noch.“

„Für ein paar Minuten noch. Aber er war bereits ohnmächtig. Das Gift wirkte schnell und zuverlässig.“

„Im Bericht steht, dass die Giftmischung aus Pflanzen extrahiert war, die alle in diesen Gärten wachsen.“

„Die Polizei ist im Besitz der Liste von Klubmitgliedern, die über entsprechende Kenntnis verfügen könnten. Hauptsächlich Mediziner, Chemiker und Pharmazeuten. Aber natürlich kann sich grundsätzlich jeder das Wissen aneignen.“

„Wer hat die Liste erstellt?“

„Ich, Martin, Callum und Gordon.“

„Der Gordon, der ebenfalls ermordet wurde?“

„Ja. Zuerst Peter, kurz darauf Davide. Ein Monat später Gordon.“

„Die Morde liegen ein halbes Jahr zurück. Seither ist nichts mehr passiert?“

„Nein.“

„Nahmen alle Opfer an diesen systemischen Ritualen teil?“

„Ja, das steht alles in den Protokollen, John.“

„Ich weiss. Kann ich an einem solchen Ritual teilnehmen?“

„Natürlich. Das nächste öffentliche ist am Dienstag.“

„Finden sie regelmässig statt?“

„Nein. Wir haben keine Systematik. Wenn einer der spirituellen Leiter ein Ritual ansetzen mag, dann tut er es. Die meisten achten dabei auf den Mondstand, aber es gibt keine Planung.“

„Und wie werden die Termine kommuniziert?“ fragte John.

„Jene, die es wissen müssen, erfahren es mündlich. Die Termine werden von Mann zu Mann weitergegeben.“

„Ihr wisst also nie vorher, wer kommt und wie viele es sind.“

„Nein. Wir führen die Rituale durch mit denen, die kommen. Unbesehen. Es gibt keine Kriterien. Wen die Information erreicht hat und wer darauf reagiert, der ist da.“

„Peter starb im Garten. Wo genau?“

Phil ging wortlos voraus.Sie gingen den schmalen Pfad nach Westen, in den Garten des Magiers. Phil ging zur mächtigen Eibe und wies auf den Platz darunter.

„Er lag hier unter der Eibe. Wir fanden ihn erst, als er schon tot war. Es war Ende Januar. Die Leiche war gefroren. Zwei Männer aus dem Klub haben ihn gefunden, als sie kurz vor Mitternacht durch die Gärten gingen. Es war Vollmond und relativ hell.“

„Fand an diesem Abend ein Ritual statt?"

„Nein. Auch nicht am Abend, als Gordon starb. Wir fanden Gordon in der Toilette.“

„Im Bericht steht, dass das Gift sehr schnell wirkt. Alle Opfer haben kurz vorher etwas getrunken oder gegessen. Tee, Sandwich, Whiskey. Die Polizei ist nicht weitergekommen. Es könnte jeder sein, der sich an diesen Abenden im Klub aufhielt. Richtig?“

„Richtig. Der Mörder läuft noch frei herum. Wahrscheinlich bei uns im Klub. Genau darum bist du hier.“

Phils Blick ruhte freundschaftlich auf John. Tief im Rehbraun jetzt wieder diese Stille und das Lächeln, allgegenwärtig.

„Wie wichtig sind die Archetypen?“ fragte John.

„Sie sind die vier Schilde des Mannes“, antwortete Phil. „Wenn du in ihnen lebst, bist du vollständig. Ganz in dir. Ganz in deiner Kraft als Mann. Unverwundbar.“

„Wie du.“

„Ja.“

„Erkläre es mir“, bat John.

 

***

 

 _Osten_   
_Der Liebhaber verbindet sich tief mit der Schöpfung_  
_Gib jede Kontrolle auf und sei grenzenlos wie Wasser_  
_Du bist vollständiger Hingabe fähig_  
_Dein Schild ist die Intuition_  
_Dein Zugang ist Trauer_

 _Süden_  
_Der Krieger trägt seine Angst auf der Spitze seines Schwertes_  
_Setze Grenzen und sei fest wie Erde_  
_Du bist furchtlos gegenüber Vergänglichkeit_  
_Dein Schild ist der Kampf_  
_Dein Zugang ist Zorn_

 _Westen_  
_Der Magier erweitert die Realität um den Aspekt des Möglichen_  
_Gehe Risiken ein und sei unsichtbar wie Luft_  
_Du siehst die verborgenen Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde_  
_Dein Schild ist die Macht_  
_Dein Zugang ist Furcht_

 _Norden_  
_Der König vereint das Innen mit dem Aussen_  
_Verbinde Kopf und Herz und sei wärmend wie Feuer_  
_Du öffnest Raum für Entfaltung_  
_Dein Schild ist die Vision_  
_Dein Zugang ist Freude_

 

John ging neugierig um die weisse Mauer herum, die mitten im Dachgeschoss stand und mit diesen Texten versehen war. Die Mauer zog sich hoch bis ins Dach und umschloss einen runden Raum, darum herum blieb ein Rundgang, eine Art von Kreuzgang, Delta zum rechteckigen Raum des Geschosses. Der runde Raum in der Mitte mochte einen Durchmesser von gut zehn Metern haben. In allen vier Himmelsrichtungen gab es, umgeben von Text, einen schmalen Schlitz, durch den man in den runden Raum schlüpfen konnte. Sonst gab es keinen Zugang. John schaute durch einen der Schlitze. Innen war es stockdunkel. Nur die jeweils anderen Schlitze waren zu sehen, aus jeder Himmelsrichtung drang ein schwacher Lichtschimmer ein. Er reichte nicht aus, um irgendetwas erkennen zu können. So widmete sich John als erstes den Beschriftungen an der Aussenfläche der Mauer.

Phil hatte ihm einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt:

„Hinten in der Bibliothek ist eine Tür. Sie führt in die inneren Räume. Da findest du, was du suchst. Schau dich ruhig um. Aber sei behutsam. Du betrittst rituellen Raum.“

Hier oben also fanden diese seltsamen Rituale statt. John ging um die Mauer und studierte die Archetypen. Peter war im Garten des Magiers gefunden worden. Die Toiletten befanden sich im Süden im Zeichen des Kriegers. Und Davide war im Norden des Ritualraumes gestorben, im Zeichen des Königs. War das Zufall? Wenn nein, dann fehlte der Liebhaber. Dann fehlte ein vierter Mord. War das möglich? John haderte, dass er diese Gedanken nicht mit Sherlock besprechen konnte. Dass er ihn nicht an seiner Seite haben konnte. Sherlock hätte längst erste Schlüsse gezogen.

John suchte nach einem Lichtschalter um den runden Raum in der Mitte zu beleuchten, aber er fand keinen. Er zündete eine der Kerzen an, die auf einem Tischchen im Korridor standen und schlüpfte damit durch einen Schlitz in die Dunkelheit. Eine eigenartige Atmosphäre. John blieb stehen und hob die Kerze gegen die Wand. Sie war weiss und bemalt mit seltsamen – wahrscheinlich magischen - Zeichen. John ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte gegen die Mitte. Der Raum schien leer zu sein. Weicher Korkboden. Und da lag – John unterdrückte einen Schrei – in der Mitte des Raumes lag ein Mann auf dem Boden, das Gesicht nach unten, Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Johns Herz hämmerte. Er ging zu dem Körper, beleuchtete ihn. Es war Martin.

„Martin!“

John kniete sich umgehend nieder, stellte die Kerze auf den Boden, legte seine Finger an Martins Hals. Er war warm. John spürte langsamen, kräftigen Puls in seinen Fingern. Martin bewegte sich, drehte sich, schien aus tiefem Schlaf zu erwachen, starrte John an. Seine schwarzen Augen glommen im Kerzenlicht.

„Martin. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Martin schaute John verblüfft an.

„Was machst du hier?“ fragte er.

„Das frage ich dich!“

Martin setzte sich auf.

„Ich tue meine spirituelle Arbeit“, sagte Martin. „Wie immer am Samstagnachmittag. Du hast mich aus der Trance geholt.“ Und nach einem Moment, nachdem er sich gefunden hatte, fügte er an: „Die Räume sind abgeschlossen. Wie kommst du hier herein?“

„Phil hat mir den Schlüssel gegeben“, sagte John entschuldigend. „Ich wollte mehr über die Archetypen wissen.“

„Ok“, sagte Martin. Sein Tonfall machte klar, dass er die Situation als höchst ungewöhnlich einstufte. Er schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er:

„Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir die Archetypen.“

„Gerne.“

Die schwarzen Augen forschten in Johns.

„Ich zeige sie dir energetisch. Ich muss dich dazu anfassen. Ist das ok für dich?“

John war sich nicht sicher. Er mochte es nicht, von einem Mann angefasst zu werden. Ausser vielleicht von Sherlock. Das hätte er als ok empfunden. Aber für Sherlock war das kein Thema. Von Martin? John war neugierig, was es mit den Archetypen auf sich hatte. Und es machte Sinn, für energetische Arbeit berührt zu werden. Das war akzeptierbar. Zudem hatte er einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Und er würde jederzeit abbrechen und davonlaufen können, falls es unangenehm wurde. Er beschloss, es zu tun.

„Ja, ist ok“, sagte John.

Martin lächelte.

„Du gehst jetzt gerade den Weg des Magiers“, sagte er. „Ich bin gespannt, was uns da erwartet.“

Sie standen beide auf und verliessen den runden Ritualraum. Martin löschte die Kerze und stellte sie zurück auf das Tischchen. Sie machten als erstes einen erneuten Rundgang aussen herum durch die Beschreibungen der Archetypen.

„Der Liebhaber prägt sich in den frühkindlichen Jahren“, erklärte Martin. „Es ist der Schild des Urvertrauens. Der Krieger erwacht, sobald sich der Junge von der Mutter löst. Er erkennt seine Bedürfnisse und erringt Eigenständigkeit. Der Magier bildet sich in den jungen Mannesjahren. Hier geht es darum, die eigenen Grenzen zu sprengen. Der König ist der reife Mann. Er verbindet Herz und Verstand und steht ganz in seiner Kraft. Wir tragen alle diese Aspekte in uns. Wir sind Kleinkind, Junge, junger Mann und reifer Mann in einem. Das ist der systemische Ansatz. Wir sind ein System unserer seelischen Entwicklung. Theoretisch klar?“ Martin lächelte.

„Theoretisch ja“, sagte John.

„Dann lass uns das Aussen jetzt verlassen und das Innen betreten“, sagte Martin.

Er nahm John an der Hand wie ein kleines Kind und schlüpfte mit ihm durch den frühkindlichen Spalt des Liebhabers ins Dunkel des runden Raumes.

„Dreh dich“, sagte Martin, als sie in der Mitte waren.

John drehte sich, liess sich von Martin leiten. Martin blieb in ständigem Körperkontakt mit ihm. Es war stockdunkel in der Mitte des Raumes. Als Martin die Drehbewegung anhielt, hatte John keine Orientierung mehr. Er sah Dunkelheit, vier Spalten mit etwas Streulicht. Martin hielt ihn von hinten an beiden Schultern fest.

„Dreh dich jetzt ganz langsam und spüre, in welcher Richtung am meisten Kraft liegt“, sagte Martin. „Ich werde näher zu dir kommen und dich begleiten, während du dich drehst.“

Martin legte von hinten seine Arme um John. Leicht nur. Hielt ihn locker fest. John drehte sich, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, versuchte wahrzunehmen, was er empfand. Es war verblüffend, durch welche Räume er ging. Sein Körper zeigte sie an. Kribbeln, Wärme, Kälte, Atemnot, Schwindel, Puls, Ruhe, Schwäche, Kraft. Es gab zwei Richtungen, in denen er Kraft und Stabilität spürte.

„Sehr gut. Du bist ein starker Krieger und Liebhaber“, sagte Martin. „Und nun suche deine schwächste Seite.“

John drehte sich. Es war eindeutig. Es gab eine Stelle, an der seine Beine nachgaben. Und je länger er in diese Richtung stehen blieb, desto mehr zitterten seine Beine. Er konnte kaum mehr selber stehen. Martins Griff wurde stärker.

„Wenn du nicht mehr stehen kannst, dann setz dich“, sagte er.

John liess sich auf den weichen Korkboden nieder. Martin setzte sich hinter ihn, seine Hand lag auf Johns Schulter.

„Was nimmst du wahr?“ fragte Martin.

John war durcheinander. Er wusste es nicht. Da war nur diese zittrige Schwäche, die ihn hatte sich hinsetzen lassen. Da war Trauer. Und Verzweiflung. Und Angst. Das Atmen fiel John schwer. Etwas würgte in ihm. Er fühlte sich verlassen.

„Es ist der Magier“, sagte Martin sanft. „Es ist das Zulassen einer anderen Realität. Was fehlt dir hier, John?“

Sherlock. Sherlock fehlte. John wusste es im selben Moment, als Martin danach fragte. John biss sich auf die Lippen. Er schwieg. Verwirrung erfasste ihn. Verwirrung und eine unerwartet schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach Sherlock. Sherlock. Er war so gegenwärtig. Sherlock. John glaubte, seine Hand ausstrecken und Sherlock im Dunkel des Raumes berühren zu können.

„Oh!“ Martin rang für einen Moment nach Atem. „Du kompensierst den Magier über den Partner. Spürst du es?“

John spürte nichts ausser Sherlock. Sherlock, der vor ihm in der Dunkelheit zu sitzen schien und auf ihn wartete. Vibrierende, lockende Gegenwart. Er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken …

„Stopp! Bleib bei dir, John“, flüsterte Martin eindringlich. „Bleib ganz bei dir. Zentriere dich.“

John erschrak, zog sich augenblicklich in sich selber zurück, in seine Schwäche und Einsamkeit. Was geschah hier? Was tat er? Verdammt! Worauf hatte er sich eingelassen. Er spürte Martins Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich, warm und mit tastendem Druck. Es war angenehm. Er lehnte sich dagegen. Er spürte Martins Faust in seinem Kreuz, harte Knöchel wühlten sich neben seiner Wirbelsäule in sein Fleisch. Es tat weh. John wich nach vorne aus, aber Martin schlang den Arm von hinten um seinen Unterleib und zog ihn sorgsam aber bestimmt in den Gegendruck der Faust. Ein heftiger wunder Schmerz schoss durch Johns Körper, als der Energiepunkt auf den Druck reagierte. John schnappte nach Luft, versteifte sich augenblicklich. Martin hielt ihn fest, liess nicht nach, drückte seinen Knöchel in Johns Fleisch.

„Atme“, sagte er leise.

John atmete, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Der Schmerz liess ihn fast ohnmächtig werden. Dann liess er nach, plötzlich, versickerte einfach. Martin löst den Druck seiner Faust, nahm sie weg. Zwei Herzschläge später schlug heftige Hitze in Johns Körper, überspülte ihn mit brachialer Wucht. Eine glühende Welle von Erregung schoss in ihn und setzte ihn unvermittelt in Brand. John stöhnte auf, überrumpelt und entsetzt, sein Geschlecht schwoll augenblicklich an. Martin liess ihn los, rückte von ihm ab, blieb neben ihm sitzen, die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sein Atem ging heftig. Auch er war erregt.

„Das ist dein Partner“, sagte Martin. „Er ist der Magier. Du bist noch immer mit ihm verbunden. Fühlst du es jetzt?“

John keuchte. Oh ja, jetzt fühlte er es. Er war voll von Verlangen und Hitze. Sein ganzer Körper brannte und bebte. Sein Geschlecht pulste schmerzhaft und spannte in der Hose. Die ungeahnte Lust aus dem Nichts raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Sein Körper wand sich und bettelte gequält um Erlösung. Sherlock. Warum konnte er ihn nicht erreichen, nicht anfassen, ihn nicht umarmen, ihn küssen, ihn lieben? Sherlock. Sein Herz bat und seufzte und weinte nach Sherlock. John stöhnte und keuchte. Sein Körper drohte zu verbrennen, sein Herz schrie.

Martin rückte näher zu ihm, strich mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, versuchte ihn zu trösten, zu kühlen. John versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber er brannte lichterloh in seiner Erregung. Er steckte Martin an und konnte es nicht verhindern. Martin umschlang ihn irgendwann von hinten, zog ihn in seinen Schoss. John spürte Martins hartes Geschlecht an seinem Rücken. Sie schnauften beide, atmeten Hitze.

„Ich kann dich sättigen anstelle deines Partners, wenn du es willst“, flüsterte Martin. "Du entscheidest."

Heisser Atem an Johns Ohr. John keuchte auf. Das Angebot riss ihn in einen Strudel von Lust. Sherlock. Wenn es so weit kam, dann mit Sherlock. Er konnte das Sherlock nicht antun. Er würde ihm nie wieder offen in die Augen sehen können. Nie wieder. Er konnte nicht Sherlock lieben und mit Martin Sex haben. John kämpfte verbissen gegen seinen Körper. Martin unternahm nichts, hielt ihn einfach fest, wartete, kämpfte gegen seine eigene Erregung. Aber es gelang nicht. Es war als atme der Raum die Hitze mit ihnen ein und aus, als unterstütze alles in dieser magischen Dunkelheit das, was zu geschehen hatte.

„Ich bin nicht dein Partner“, flüsterte Martin. “Ich bin nur seine Stellvertretung. Das ist wichtig. Wir wissen es beide. Aber ich kann uns nicht mehr kühlen, John. Wenn es nur diesen Weg gibt, dann geh ihn.“

John drehte sich um, hastig und verzweifelt, griff mit beiden Händen nach Martin, vergrub sich in den Armen des fremden Mannes, liess sich in seinen Schoss ziehen, Geschlecht an Geschlecht. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren, überliess sich dem Strom, ergab sich, stellte sich dem was geschah. Ohnmächtig. Er suchte bebend Martins Lippen, drängte sich dazwischen. Martins Hände an seinem Hals, in seinem Haar. Sie rieben sich aneinander. Martin streichelte John, legte seine Hand an sein hartes Geschlecht, liebkoste es. John griff zwischen Martins Beine, berührte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in eindeutiger Absicht ein erregtes männliches Glied, drückte und rieb es, fühlte die Welle, die er auslöste, die Rückkoppelung, die unvermittelt in seine eigene Lende schlug. Ein kräftiger, unkontrollierter Orgasmus erlöste Johns Körper. Aber sein Herz brannte und schmerzte. Sherlock. Schwarze Qual quoll in ihm hoch, in seine Kehle, seine Augen. John weinte. Er lag im Dunkel des Ritualraumes in Martins Armen und weinte.

Martin liess ihm Zeit. Er hielt John einfach fest und wartete.

„Bist du hier, John?“ fragte er nach einer Weile, als sich John etwas erholt und von ihm gelöst hatte. „Bist du zurück bei dir? Bist du hier im Raum neben mir? Bei klarem Verstand? Gib mir Antwort.“

„Ich bin hier“, sagte John.

„Gut“, sagte Martin sachlich. „Hörst du mir zu?“

„Ja.“

„Alles, was hier geschieht, hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Wir sind im rituellen Raum. Wir sind in deinem Unterbewusstsein. Hast du das verstanden?“

„Ja.“

„Ich stand stellvertretend für deinen Partner. Du hast dich nicht von ihm getrennt, John. Deine Seele ist tief in ihn verstrickt und dein Körper brennt nach ihm. Es ist etwas, das du anschauen musst. Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Ich habe dich verstanden“, sagte John matt.

Er wollte er aufstehen, aber Martin hielt ihn zurück.

„Du verlässt den Raum als König“, sagte er bestimmend. „Wir gehen den Weg zu Ende.“

Martin arbeitete einfach weiter mit John als sei nichts geschehen. Sie standen gemeinsam auf und wendeten sich dem Schild des Königs zu.

 

Als John den Ritualraum später verliess, fühlte er sich müde aber überraschend frei. Er ging geraden Hauptes durch die Öffnung des Königs nach aussen und er hatte trotz seiner Erschöpfung das Gefühl, erstarkt zu sein.

John nahm ein Taxi und fuhr in seine kleine Wohnung. Er duschte sich heiss und lange. Dann ass er etwas, zog sich um und fuhr wieder in den Klub. Überraschenderweise war das keine Frage für ihn. Auch wenn er Martin wieder treffen würde, er fühlte sich stark genug, einfach zu akzeptieren was gewesen war und es nicht weiter zu hinterfragen. Das Gespräch mit Martin beschäftigte ihn. Die Tatsache, dass der Schild des Magiers so schwach war bei ihm, dass er ihn mit Sherlock kompensierte. Er brauchte Sherlock. Das war nicht gut, so viel war John bewusst geworden. Es war das Ziel, alle archetypischen Schilde im Gleichgewicht zu halten und dem Partner stark und klar zu begegnen. Unabhängig. Freiwillig. Gebunden in jedem der Schilde. In vollständiger Kraft.

John stutzte, als er das dachte. Er ging diesem Archetypen-Zeug voll auf den Leim. Phil und Martin, sie hatten ihn einfach eingeholt und integriert. Er war auf einen männlichen Selbstfindungstrip geraten. Dabei sollte er Undercover in einem dreifachen Mordfall ermitteln. Er wünschte, Sherlock wäre hier. Sherlock der Magier, der ihn brauchte als Ost-Schild, so wie er ihn im Westen brauchte. So viel war John klar geworden. Es war gegenseitig. Sherlock hatte mit ihn dasselbe Problem wie er mit Sherlock. Jeder brauchte den anderen um ganz im Leben zu stehen.


	4. Schwierige Momente

John arbeitete auf der neurologischen Intensivstation des St Annas Hospital. Lory, für die Station zuständige Ärztin, war humorvoll, frech und kompetent. Sie lehrte John alles, was er brauchte. John mochte sie. Und wäre nicht sein Auftrag gewesen und seine dazu notwendig auf Männer ausgerichtete Identität, er hätte sich wohl nicht nur hin und wieder mit ihr getroffen, sondern mit ihr angebandelt und den Klub zu vergessen versucht. So aber war John praktisch jeden Abend in Luzifers Gärten, und sei es auch nur für einen kurzen Schlummertrunk nach langen Arbeitstagen. Meistens traf er sich mit Martin oder Phil oder Callum. Mit der Zeit kannte er auch Mike, Chris und Geoffrey von der technischen Hochschule. Und natürlich die Ärzte des St Annas, die sich häufig im Klub aufhielten: Oscar, Ralf, Darian, Seal. Am liebsten unterhielt er sich allerdings mit Ciril und Bernie, einem Astronomen und einem Linguisten. Sie waren jung und ein Paar und machten keinerlei Geheimnis daraus. Sie gehörten zusammen und lebten vor, was das hiess. Das gab John eine gewisse Sicherheit und faszinierte ihn. Er liebte es, wenn Ciril und Bernie auf der runden Eckbank am Diskussionstisch sassen, ein oder zwei Männer zwischen ihnen – was aufgrund der ständigen Wechsel am Tisch öfters vorkam. Dann legten sie beide ihre Arme auf die Lehne der Eckbank hinter dem Rücken der Männer hindurch und ihre Finger berührten und liebkosten sich ohne Unterbruch auf der hölzernen Rückenlehne, sichtbar für alle, während sie in der Runde lebhaft die komplexesten Themen mitdiskutierten. John mochte das. Er stellte sich vor, dass es mit Sherlock auch so sein könnte und er fühlte, dass dies irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, sein Traum war.

Martin blieb John am nächsten. Sie führten viele Gespräche, lachten und amüsierten sich. Sie waren sich durchaus auch physisch nahe. Martin war ein körperlicher Mensch, der Berührung als Kommunikation verstand. Er setzte sich nahe an die Männer, die er mochte. Er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern, an den Rücken anderer. Er legte ungeniert die Arme um John, drückte ihn, nahm ihn hin und wieder auch einfach bei der Hand, wenn er ihn an die Bar oder anderswo hinzog. John liess es sich gefallen. Es war ungewohnt, aber ok für ihn. Er genoss es, berührt zu werden. Es machte ihm keine Angst mehr, seit es zwischen Martin und ihm keine sexuelle Spannung mehr gab. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er es einfach nicht zuliess. Vielleicht, weil er sich in absoluter Weise verbot, in irgendeiner Form an das Erlebnis im Ritualraum anzuknüpfen. Aber die Erfahrung im Ritualraum war nicht vom Tisch. Nicht für John. Er schämte und verfluchte sich dafür. Und während Martin keinerlei Probleme zu haben schien und klar unterschied zwischen rituell und real, beschäftige sie John noch eine Weile auch im täglichen Umgang mit Martin.

Es gab einen einschneidenden Moment, der John in tiefe Zweifel stürzte. Zwei oder drei Tage nach dem rituellen Vorkommnis waren sie zusammengesessen im Klub. Am runden Tisch wie fast immer, Martin eng auf Tuchfühlung neben John. Und irgendwann im Laufe des Abends, John wusste nicht wann und warum, hatten sie sich angesehen, sich in die Augen geschaut, waren hängen geblieben ineinander, tief und lange. Wärme in Martins dunklen Augen. Die Wärme von Martins Körper. Sie hatte John erreicht, ihn überspült und ausgefüllt. Er hatte es wahrgenommen, ein neues, aufregendes Gefühl. Verlockung. Er hatte sich verwirrt aus dem Blick des anderen Mannes gerissen, durcheinander und erschrocken. Und Martin hatte lächelnd zu ihm gesagt:

„Das im Ritualraum hatte nichts mit mir zu tun. Dies hier aber schon. Du bist willkommen, das weisst du.“

Martins Stimme weich und einladend. John hatte geschwankt, für einen langen Augenblick geschwankt. Und er hatte in diesen Bruchteilen von Sekunden verstanden, dass er sich nach der Berührung eines Mannes sehnte. Und dieser Mann war Sherlock. Aber Sherlock war ein theoretischer Wert. Martin war da, war gegenwärtig, war physisch und machte ihm ein Angebot. Er mochte ihn. John hatte mit sich gerungen, unerwartet heftiger Kampf gegen diese offene Option. Aber dann hatte er sich darauf besonnen, was das bedeutete, diese Abhängigkeiten, sein Leben mit Sherlock, sein Auftrag. Und er hatte sich zusammengerissen und gesagt:

„Ich weiss, Martin. Aber ich kann es nicht. Es tut mir leid.“

„Du solltest deinen Ex-Partner kontaktieren, John. Du machst dir etwas vor. Bring das in Ordnung. Du machst dich sonst krank.“

John hatte genickt. Sherlock. Martin hatte Recht: er musste das in Ordnung bringen. Irgendwann. Aber nicht jetzt. Sherlock stand zwischen ihm und Martin. Das war gut so. Sherlock war seine Sicherheit, sein Schild. John konnte sich hinter ihm verstecken und sich in dieser Rolle vor Martins Angebot schützen. Er hatte einen Grund, eine Entschuldigung. Das war perfekt. Er hatte sich unwillentlich eine Art emotionales Alibi geschaffen. Es erleichterte seine Aufgabe. Er gab jetzt Sherlock als feste Grösse im Hintergrund, auch in seiner falschen Identität.

 

***

Nach zehn Tagen Dienst auf der neurologischen Intensivstation hatte John die Technik im Griff und das fachliche Vertrauen von Lory und Phil gewonnen. Er wurde für den ersten Nachtdienst eingeteilt. John ordnete im Ärztezimmer die Status der Patienten. Er hatte eben eine Kontrollrunde gemacht und alles für gut befunden. Es waren keine kritischen Fälle dabei. Man hatte ihm die erste Nacht einfach gemacht, das Risiko klein gehalten. John hatte die Situation ausgenutzt und sich in Phils Büro umgesehen. Der Schlüssel zum Aktenschrank lag wie erwartet in der Schublade des Schreibtisches unter ein paar Papieren. Standard-Versteck. Archiv mit alten Patientenakten. John schaute sie durch. Peter Moor. Das erste Mordopfer. John zog die Akte heraus. Peter war ein Patient von Phil gewesen. Ein langjähriger Patient. Seit Jahrzehnten. Er würde Phil dazu befragen. Gordon Kelley . Interessant. Drittes und letztes Mordopfer. Auch Gordon war ein Patient von Phil gewesen, wenn auch vor 12 Jahren und nur für kurze Zeit für einen einzelnen Eingriff. John suchte nach weiteren Namen, fand aber keine Bekannten mehr.  
Ordner mit Gerichtsakten. Drei Mal war Phil angeklagt worden, weil ein Patient während oder kurz nach einem Eingriff gestorben war. Jedes Mal freigesprochen. Das erste Mal – oh! Anwalt der Verteidigung Davide Perilli. Danach andere Anwälte. Hatten sie sich so kennen gelernt?

John schloss den Aktenschrank wieder und stöberte im Büro herum. Es gab einen Safe. John suchte nach dem Schlüssel dazu. Die üblichen Verstecke. Büchergestell, Vasen, Rückseite von Bildern, alle über Augenhöhe liegenden Simse, alle Ablagen. Phil schien sich keinerlei Mühe zu geben, irgendetwas wirklich zu verbergen. John fand keinen Schlüssel, aber in einer der Ablagen einen Badge, mit dem sich zwar nicht der Safe, aber jener Teil des Medikamentenschrankes öffnen liess, der für Normalsterbliche verboten war. John öffnete den Schrank, verschaffte sich einen Überblick, merkte sich ein paar der unbekannten Medikamente um sich später darüber zu informieren. Sein nächster Kontrollgang stand an und er verliess die verbotenen Räume, nahm sich vor, beim nächsten Nachtdienst weiter zu forschen und sich auch bei Oscar, Ralf, Darian und Seal etwas umzuschauen.

John war zurück im Ärztezimmer und ganz in seine Unterlagen und Notizen vertieft. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, als es sanft an die weit offen stehende Tür des Ärztezimmers klopfte. Er dachte, es sei die Pflegerin. Aber als er den Kopf hob, verschlug es ihm den Atem. Er sprang auf.

„Sherlock!“

„Guten Abend, John.“ Sherlock betrat ohne Zögern das Ärztezimmer. „Ich muss mit dir reden“, sagte er. „Sind wir hier ungestört?“

John hatte sich noch nicht erholt vom Anblick des Mannes, der dicht vor ihm stand, dunkler Mantel, den Kragen hochgestellt, die Hände in den Manteltaschen. Wasserhelle Augen, die ihn musterten. Freundlich, liebevoll, vielleicht ein bisschen spöttisch angesichts Johns Schrecken.

„Wo kommst du her?“ fragte John überflüssigerweise.

„London.“ Sherlock lächelte nachsichtig.

„Und was machst du hier?“

„Dich besuchen.“

John lächelte. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass Sherlock das sagte, auch wenn John klar war, dass Sherlock nicht seinetwegen nach Bury St Edmunds gereist war.

„Mich besuchen? Mitten in der Nacht in der Klinik?“ fragte er, neckisch herzliche Provokation.

Sherlock schmunzelte.

„Hast du Zugang zu Phils Büro?“ fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Er rückt auf unserer Liste der Verdächtigen immer weiter nach oben.“

„UNSERER Liste? Wer ist „unserer“?“ fragte John misstrauisch.

„Meiner Liste. Die der Suffolk Constabulary. Wir haben ein Team zusammengestellt unter der Leitung von Linda Woodard. Wir werten deine Informationen aus. Das klappt hervorragend.“

John war überrascht.

„Du arbeitest also auch an diesem Fall“, stellte er fest.

„Natürlich. Was dachtest du denn?“

„Und warum weiss ich nichts davon?“ Johns Unwillen war deutlich hörbar.

„Du bist Undercover. Je weniger du weisst, desto weniger kannst du verraten“, sagte Sherlock, und da er John das Gesicht verziehen sah, fügte er an: „Nicht absichtlich natürlich, aber man weiss nie, in welche Situation du gerätst. Vor allem nicht in diesem seltsamen Klub mit diesen seltsamen Ritualen.“

John versuchte seinen aufkeimenden Ärger hinunterzuschlucken. Sherlock war hier. Das war erst einmal positiv. Auch wenn er wieder einmal ausgelassen worden war.

„Bleibst du hier?“ fragte John.

„Ich fahre zurück nach London. Phil kennt mich. Das ist zu heikel. Er soll nicht wissen, dass ich mitarbeite.“

„Phil ist an einem Kongress in den USA.“

„Ich weiss. Ich werde die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit nutzen“, sagte Sherlock. „Kannst du mir sein Büro zeigen?“

John machte sich schweigend auf den Weg. Er fühlte sich noch immer hintergangen, konnte das Gefühl nicht einfach wegstecken. Er wurde an die Front geschickt und ahnungslos gehalten. Er ging in Phils Büro, öffnete die Schreibtisch-Schublade und legte den Schlüssel auf den Tisch.

„Aktenschrank“, sagte er, „zwei der Opfer waren Patienten von Phil. Davide hat ihn an seinem ersten Prozess als Verteidiger vertreten.“

John fischte den Badge aus der Ablage und hielt ihn Sherlock hin.

„Medikamentenschrank“, sagte er. „Du hast zwanzig Minuten, dann hat die Pflegerin den nächsten Rundgang und kommt hier vorbei.“

Sherlock betrachtete John aufmerksam.

„Sauer?“ fragte er.

„Überrascht dich das?“ fragte John zurück.

Sie schauten sich schweigend an.

„Es war nicht geplant, dass du mitarbeitest, nicht wahr?“ fragte John. „Du hast dich aufgedrängt.“

„Ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen.“

„Ich kenne dich zu gut um das zu glauben“, sagte John kühl.

Er konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken. Er verliess das Büro und ging ins Ärztezimmer zurück, erledigte schweigend seine Arbeit. Eine knappe Viertelstunde später stand Sherlock wieder vor ihm.

„Du täuschst dich, John“, sagte er sanft.

John schaute von seinem Arbeitsplatz auf.

„Worin?“ fragte er.

„Ich bin wirklich deinetwegen hier. Ich machte mir Sorgen um dich.“

Sie schauten sich an. Sherlocks helle Augen weich und unsicher. John wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Es war ein unerwartetes Geständnis.

„Du hast recht“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Ich habe mich aufgedrängt. Ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen.“ Und nach kurzem Zögern: „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“

John schluckte. Er schaute verwundert in die hellen Augen, die jetzt sicherer geworden waren, wärmer. Sherlocks Worte waren derart ungewohnt, dass ihm nichts einfiel, was er hätte sagen können. So schwieg er und sah in die Augen des Freundes, liess ihn sehen, dass die Worte ihn berührten und er sich darüber freute.

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte er dann. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“

Sherlock lächelte nachdenklich und John lächelte zurück. In wenigen Minuten kam die Nachtschwester. Es war Zeit, dass Sherlock ging.

„Wo bleibst du diese Nacht?“ fragte John.

„Das weiss ich noch nicht“.

John griff in seine Tasche, kramte den Wohnungsschlüssel hervor und warf ihn Sherlock ohne jede Vorwarnung zu. Sherlock fing ihn unbeeindruckt auf und liess ihn umgehend in seine Manteltasche verschwinden.

„Danke“, sagte er ohne den Blick von John zu nehmen.

„Brauchst du die Adresse?“ fragte John.

„Nein.“

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Sie lächelten sich an.

„Einzimmerwohnung“, sagte Sherlock.

„Eineinhalb“, korrigierte John. „Und untersteh dich, mein Bett zu benutzen.“

John hatte es scherzhaft gemeint, aber Sherlocks Lächeln verblasste. Für einen Moment senkte er seinen Blick, schaute vor sich auf den Boden, bevor er John erneut ansah. Lange.

„Ich werde mich bemühen“, sagte er unerwartet leise. Der Samt seiner Stimme irritierte John ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Sherlock keinerlei Anstalten machte zu gehen.

„Was ist?“ fragte John.

Sherlock zögerte. Er stand da, hager und in sich gekehrt, zog die Schultern hoch als fröstele ihn. Er schaute John nicht an. Er wirkte verloren, wie er dastand. Dunkle hohe Gestalt in dieser neonhellen, sterilen Umgebung. Er schluckte, schaute kurz auf zu John. Aber dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab und sagte unsicher:

„Er heisst Martin, nicht wahr?“

John erstarrte. Sein Herz begann zu jagen. Er hielt sich an der Lehne seines Stuhls fest. Ihn schwindelte. Er schluckte mühsam, blickte auf die Kante des Schreibtisches vor sich. Chaos in ihm. Alle Worte weg. Er hätte nicht einmal einen Gedanken fassen können. Er wusste, dass Sherlock ihn beobachtete und deduzierte, dass er wahrnahm, was diese Frage in ihm auslöste. Erinnerungen, Panik, Angst, Scham, schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es gibt im Klub einen Mann, der so heisst und den ich mag“, sagte John, nachdem er sich einigermassen gefasst hatte.

Sherlock sagte nichts. Er stand einfach da. Er stand da, reglos, schaute vor sich auf den Boden. Er hob den Kopf, sein Blick streifte Johns. Kurz nur, unsicheres Flackern. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab.

„Ich war im Klub“, sagte er.

John schloss die Augen. Holte tief Luft. Er wollte fragen wann, wollte wissen, was Sherlock gesehen hatte, wollte erklären. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Sherlock umgedreht und den Raum verlassen. John sprang auf und lief hinter ihm her auf den Korridor hinaus. Sherlock schritt zügig den schwach erleuchteten Gang entlang. Eine dunkle Gestalt. Kerzengerade.

„Sherlock!“ rief John.

Aber Sherlock hielt nicht an und drehte sich nicht um. Er hob nur die Hand, während er einfach weiter ging. Es war nicht klar, ob die Geste „auf Wiedersehn“ oder „lass mich in Ruhe“ bedeutete.

 

***

 

In der Kühle des Morgens versammeln sich die Vögel auf der Überlandleitung. Vogel neben Vogel. Die Perlenkette ist gewachsen. Es sind hunderte. Sie stehen starr und schweigend. Schwarze, regelmässige Reihe. Plötzliche Aufregung als habe ein Hauch sie berührt, eine Welle der Unruhe ausgelöst. Sekundenbruchteil. Aufbruch. Sie flattern auf, ein Impuls durch die Reihen hindurch. Eine schwarze Wolke erhebt sich mit rauschendem Flügelschlag in den Morgenhimmel. Vereinzeltes Krächzen. Die Vögel formieren sich im Flug, wie von unsichtbarer Hand eine spiralige Figur. Sie ziehen Kreise, steigen höher und höher. Dann die plötzliche Rückkehr. Als habe Lähmung sie erfasst, sinken einzelne Vögel ab und die anderen folgen, lassen sich auf der Überlandleitung nieder, auf der sie schon vorher sassen, Vogel neben Vogel, hunderte. Krächzen, Lärm. Er legt sich nach und nach. Die Vögel richten sich aus. Es wird still. Regelmässiger Abstand. Eine schwarze schweigende Perlenkette in der Kühle des herbstlichen Morgens.

 

John kam gegen acht Uhr nach Hause. Er war am Ende seiner Nervenkraft, hatte den Rest der Nacht gehadert und sich hinterfragt, hatte gegen seine Panik und seine Angst gekämpft. Er hatte sogar erwogen, Sherlock nachzulaufen, ihn suchen zu gehen. Aber seine Pflicht als Arzt, die Verantwortung gegenüber den Patienten, hatten schwerer gewogen.  
John hatte keinen Schlüssel für seine Wohnung. Sherlock hatte ihn. Er wusste nicht, wo Sherlock war, wie es ihm ging. Er rechnete damit, seine eigene Wohnung nicht betreten zu können. Aber die Wohnungstür war nicht abgeschlossen. John hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. Sherlock war nicht da. Das Bett war benutzt und ungemacht. Sherlock hatte darin geschlafen. Es beruhigte John. Immerhin war er nicht kopflos weggelaufen. John trank ein Glas Wasser, zog sich aus, ging unter die Dusche und liess heisses Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Er war erschöpft. Mehr emotional denn körperlich, aber er fühlte sich dennoch in jeder Hinsicht kraftlos. Er brauchte Schlaf und Ruhe. Als er sich abtrocknen wollte, war das Duschtuch nass. Sherlock musste es vor kurzem benutzt haben. John kümmerte sich nicht darum, er rieb sich trocken, so gut es ging und legte sich umgehend ins Bett. Es roch nach Sherlock. John vergrub sich in die Decken und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sherlock hatte hier geschlafen. Er hatte den Schlüssel behalten. Das war erst einmal gut so.


	5. Der Ex-Partner

John machte sich für den Klub bereit. Es war Abend und Sherlock war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. John hatte gewartet, aber irgendwann sah er ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Er wusste nicht, wo Sherlock steckte, was er tat und vorhatte. So machte er sich allein auf den Weg in Luzifers Gärten. Wie fast jeden Abend.

Es war Freitag, der Klub zum Bersten voll. Martin war da und Ciril und Bernie und all die anderen. John setzte sich zu ihnen. Er war unruhig. Er war sich sicher, dass Sherlock ebenfalls in den Klub kommen würde, und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wich Martin aus. Er wollte nicht, dass Sherlock ihn erneut mit Martin sah. Aber der Abend wurde später und später und Sherlock tauchte nicht auf. John wurde nachlässiger. Er hatte Whiskey getrunken und fühlte sich beschwingt. Er liess irgendwann Martins Nähe wieder zu. Ja, er suchte sie. Martin war eine feste Grösse geworden in seinem Leben. Martins Wärme, sein Geruch, seine Kraft. Martins dunkle Augen, sein Lächeln. Begann er sich zu verlieben? Der Schock einer Ahnung wie ein elektrischer Schlag in Johns Eingeweide. Bestürzung. John sah in die schwarzen Augen und wusste, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Dass er auf der Schwelle stand, die ganze Zeit. Dass Martin eine Option war. Nicht für ein Leben, aber für eine Affäre. Nicht für die Zukunft, aber für die Gegenwart, den pulsierenden, realen Moment. Es war möglich mit Martin, das begriff John unmittelbar. Er konnte mit ihm Sex haben. Einfach das. Keine komplizierte Beziehung. Nur Sex. Sein Körper sehnte sich danach. Sex. Frei. Offen. Einfach nachgeben. Geschehen lassen. Geniessen. Unbeschwert geniessen. Welche Fremdwörter, wenn es um Sherlock ging! Warum konnte er das nicht überwinden, warum kam das immer wieder? Sein unbefriedigter Körper war eine Gefahr. Er musste weg.

Wo war Sherlock? Verdammt! Johns Nerven flatterten. Er musste weg. Er musste das abbrechen, alles. Seinen Einsatz hier, dieses Klubleben, Martin, alles. Er musste zurück nach London, musste zu Sherlock, musste Martin vergessen, streichen aus seinem Leben. Und er musste auf Sherlock zugehen. Musste endlich klar machen zwischen ihnen, was Sache war. Die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Egal, mit welchem Resultat. Er log sich etwas vor. Martin hatte Recht. Entweder es war Sherlock oder es würde irgendwann ein anderer Mann sein. Aber so ging es nicht weiter. Er spielte an einem Abgrund, den er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. John fühlte Panik in sich hochsteigen. Abbruch. Der Entschluss verfestigte sich. Er musste hier raus. Sofort!

Martin legte die Arme um John, warm und fest, zog ihn an sich. Demonstrativ.

„Jemand beobachtet dich intensiv“, flüsterte er in Johns Ohr. “Ist das ein neuer Schwarm? Oder ist das dein Ex?“

John schaute auf. An der Bar stand Sherlock. Er stand im Gedränge, mit dem Rücken an die Theke gelehnt, ein Glas in der Hand, und schaute zu ihm. Sherlock. Endlich. John wand sich aus Martins Armen und ging durch den Klubraum zur Bar, drückte sich durch den Lärm des freitagabendlichen Gewimmels, vorbei an Stühlen, Tischen und Männern zu Sherlock. Er ging zu ihm, drängte sich neben ihn an die Theke, die dort stehenden Männer wegschiebend, und liess sich bäuchlings gegen den hölzernen Tresen fallen, stützte die Ellbogen auf ihm ab und verbarg das Gesicht für einen langen Moment in den Händen. Sein Atem ging schnell als habe er einen rasanten Spurt hinter sich. John fühlte sich hoffnungslos überfordert. Er hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo verkrochen, geweint, geschrien, irgendetwas, das ihn aus dieser Situation erlöste. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm.

„John? Ist alles ok bei dir?“ Seine Stimme klang besorgt und verunsichert.

John atmete tief durch und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht.

„Ja“, sagte er leise. „Es ist gut …“, er zögerte, „… dass du da bist“.

Sherlock schwieg. John bestellte ein Wasser mit Eis und Zitrone, trank einen grossen Schluck. Das Getränk floss seine Kehle hinunter, spürbar kalte Spur in seinem Körper. Es erfrischte ihn. Zitrone. Gut. Er war durstig.

„Wovor rette ich dich?“ fragte Sherlock.

Er hatte sich umgedreht, stand ebenfalls mit dem Gesicht zur Theke, eng an John, im Gedränge auf Tuchfühlung, Schulter an Schulter. Er stützte sich auf den Tresen, neben John, wandte sich dem Freund zu. John schaute nicht auf. Er hielt das eisig beschlagene Glas in beiden Händen, dankbar um die Kälte, die davon ausging. Sein Puls raste noch immer. Sherlocks Nähe tat gut. Die vertraute Stimme. Die Sicherheit.

„Vor mir selber“, antwortete er. 

„Martin?“

John schloss die Augen. Dann schüttelte er nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Du“, sagte er.

Er schaute noch immer nicht auf, war noch nicht bereit, in Sherlocks wasserhelle Augen zu schauen, sich seinem Blick auszusetzen, den vertrauten Augen, von denen er nicht sicher wusste, was er darin lesen würde, was ihn erwartete angesichts dieser Bekenntnisse. Sie standen schweigend für lange Zeit ohne sich anzusehen. John fühlte Sherlocks tiefen Atem durch den Kontakt ihrer Schultern. Die Wärme.  
Irgendwann stellte John sein Glas ab, richtete sich auf. Sherlock folgte ihm. Sie standen sich gegenüber, seitlich jetzt an die Theke gelehnt, und sahen sich an, schauten sich in die Augen. In Sherlocks Eisblau flackerte für einige Momente Unsicherheit, dann fokussierte sich sein Blick in Johns Augen. 

„Das, was zwischen dir und Martin geschieht …“ begann Sherlock.

„Martin ist der Falsche“, unterbrach ihn John einfach, ungeduldig, nicht bereit, darauf einzugehen. Und da Sherlock verstummte, fügte er an, leise jetzt: „Das weisst du auch, Sherlock. Es geht nicht um ihn.“

Sie schauten sich an. Dann fragte Sherlock ernst und sorgsam und für John völlig unerwartet:

„Warum geht es mit Martin und mit mir nicht?“

Die Frage verblüffte John und ein paar Herzschläge lang wusste er nicht, was Sherlock damit genau meinte und was er darauf antworten sollte. Dann holte er tief Luft. Sein Puls hämmerte und sein Herz klopfte ängstlich, als er leise bat:

„Berühre mich, Sherlock.“

Es war Erstaunen in Sherlocks Augen. Kein Erschrecken. Sie sahen sich an. Sherlock Atem ging schnell. Aber er wich nicht aus. Er blieb stehen, blieb in dieser Enge mit John, mitten in diesem Getümmel und dem Lärm des Klubs. Er schien zu überlegen. John liess ihm Zeit. Sherlock senkte den Blick. Dann atmete er tief ein und aus. Er schaute auf, hob die Hand. Zögernd. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten Johns Hand, die auf dem Tresen lag, strichen über Johns Handrücken. Die Berührung ging durch Johns ganzen Körper, verschlug ihm den Atem. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Verwirrung in Sherlocks Blick. Seine Lippen hatten sich geöffnet. Er atmete schnell und heftig. Er schluckte. Seine Finger liebkosten noch immer Johns Hand, tasteten sich suchend zwischen Johns Finger. John legte seine andere Hand darauf und stoppte die Zärtlichkeit, die ihn so erregte, dass er sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zulassen konnte.

„Deswegen“, sagte John leise, die Stimme heiser, „ist Berührung mit dir nicht so einfach. Sie hat Konsequenzen. Mein Körper reagiert auf dich.“

Sie sahen sich an. Sherlocks Hand schloss sich warm um Johns, akzeptierte den Unterbruch der Liebkosungen ohne den Kontakt zu lösen. John nahm die stoppende Hand weg. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, die Hände ineinander. Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, die Berührung aufzugeben. John konnte nicht deuten, was in Sherlocks Augen stattfand. Ob es Verwirrung war oder Erkennen. Angst oder Zustimmung. Oder beides. Es gab nur diese Fakten, und sie waren verblüffend genug: Sherlock liess seine Hand auf der seinen. Und nicht nur das. Sherlock hielt seine Hand fest. Zärtlicher Druck harter, sehniger Finger.

Sherlock senkte den Kopf. Und im Gedränge an der Bar berührte seine Stirn Johns Kopf. Vorsichtiger Versuch. John legte seine Stirn gegen die des Freundes. Deutlich, jeden Zufall ausschliessend. Sie lehnten mit der Stirn aneinander. Atem zwischen ihnen. Wärme. Gemeinsamkeit. Geschlossener Raum der Wahrnehmung. Der Lärm des Klubraumes verblasst. Alle Menschen ausgesperrt. Nur sie beide. Atem. John schloss die Augen. Sherlocks Geruch. Die Hand. Nähe. Sherlock. John hob den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat, vielleicht ein Impuls. Vielleicht die unbewusste Sehnsucht, Sherlocks Mund zu berühren. Eine Bewegung, ausgelöst durch den Taumel, die Hitze. Er hob seinen Kopf und seine Lippen streiften Sherlocks. Sie küssten sich nicht. Es war keine bewusst gesteuerte Absicht dabei. Johns Lippen berührten Sherlocks Mund kaum, ein Hauch nur. Lippe streifte an Lippe. Flüchtig. Erschrecken im selben Augenblick, als es geschah, Hitzeschlag durch den ganzen Körper, Sherlocks überraschtes Keuchen, heftige Reaktion des Körpers, sehnige Finger krallten sich in Johns Hand. John machte den Schritt sofort rückgängig, legte seine Stirn wieder gegen Sherlocks Stirn. Aufgewühlt. Aber in Sicherheit. Nähe. Atem. Einfach nur Atem und Nähe. Die Hände ineinander.

„Euch scheint es heftig erwischt zu haben“, sagte Martin.

John richtete sich auf, löste sich augenblicklich von Sherlock. Aber Sherlock hielt seine Hand fest, auch als John sie vom Tresen nahm. Sherlock liess ihn nicht mehr los. John nahm es verwundert wahr. Martin lächelte. Lächelte Sherlock an. 

„Dann musst du der Ex-Partner von John sein“, sagte er.

Sherlock lächelte in Martins dunkle Augen zurück.

„Lässt sich wohl nicht mehr leugnen“, erwiderte er.

Martins Blick ging zu John. Blieb für lange Momente in seinen Augen. Vielleicht war es Verletzung, vielleicht ein Moment der Trauer in den schwarzen Augen. Nur kurz, dann wandte sich Martin wieder zu Sherlock und sagte:

„Du wolltest ein systemisches Ritual von mir. Ist das noch aktuell?“

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock.

„Nein“, sagte John.

Sherlock und John schauten sich an. Martin senkte für einen Moment den Blick. Dann sah er auf in Johns Augen.

„Wovor hast du Angst, John?“ fragte er direkt. „Vor der Wahrheit?“

John war überfordert mit der Frage.

„Es ist immer die Wahrheit“, sagte Martin nachdenklich, „die du in einem Ritual siehst. Die einzige Frage ist, ob du sie erträgst oder nicht.“

„Du bist Mathematiker?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ja. Und?“

„Du bist Mathematiker und führst solche spirituellen Rituale durch?“

Martins dunkle Augen forschen in Sherlocks wasserhellem Blau. Dann sagte er:

„Du bist Chemiker und löst Kriminalfälle. Wenn du einen Widerspruch darin findest, bei dir oder bei mir, dann belege ihn.“

Sie starrten sich an.

„Intelligenz, Intuition und Sinnlichkeit widersprechen sich nicht, Sherlock Holmes“, Martin betonte den Namen so, als sei es ein Triumph, ihn zu kennen. „Oder bist du anderer Meinung?“

Sherlock schien verstummt zu sein. Sie schwiegen beide, Sherlock und Martin. John stand verwirrt daneben. Er verstand nicht, was sich hier abspielte.

„Du machst Fehler, Sherlock. Nicht weil dir die Gefühle im Weg sind, sondern weil du die Wahrheit nicht akzeptierst“, sagte Martin.

„Welche Wahrheit?“

Martins Augen musterten Sherlock.

„Wenn du das nicht weisst“, sagte Martin sanft, „dann lerne es morgen um 13 Uhr im Ritualraum.“

„Ich werde da sein“, sagte Sherlock.

Martin nickte. Seine Augen suchten Johns, seine Hand fuhr über Johns Arm.

„Pass auf dich auf, John“, sagte er leise.

Dann wandte er sich ab und liess die beiden an der Bar stehen.

„Woher weiss Martin, wer du bist?“ fragte John ungehalten.

„Ich weiss es nicht.“ Sherlock war sichtlich irritiert.

„Das ist gefährlich, Sherlock. Für uns beide.“

„Ich weiss.“

„Verdammt! Du hast uns auffliegen lassen. Du gefährdest meinen Auftrag! Verdammt! Warum bist du hier her gekommen?“

Sherlocks blauer Blick in Johns grauen Augen.

„Schon vergessen?“ fragte er leise.

John schloss die Augen. Sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen. Sherlock liess ihn nicht los. Und er ihn auch nicht. Nein, er hatte es nicht vergessen. Der Kampf gegen Martins Verlockung. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit seit Sherlock hier war. Aber er ärgerte sich trotzdem.

„Martin wird die Information nicht weitergeben“, sagte Sherlock. „Zudem: wir könnten auch privat hier sein. Phil ist der einzige, der weiss, dass wir ermitteln.“

„Drei Morde und Sherlock Holmes im Haus. Natürlich privat. Reiner Zufall“, spottete John.

„Martin wird uns nicht verraten“, wiederholte Sherlock.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?“

Sherlock schaute ins Leere.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gab er zu.

 

***

 

Kurze Zeit später sassen sie im Taxi und fuhren zu Johns Wohnung. Sie sassen beide schweigend auf dem Rücksitz. Sherlock hatte Johns Hand losgelassen. Aber sie sassen Schulter an Schulter, eng aneinander gelehnt. Die Nähe kam von Sherlock. Es war, als habe Johns Bitte, ihn zu berühren, nie aufgehört zu wirken, als sei es eine Bitte für immer. John dachte darüber nach, während er sich der Wärme von Sherlocks Körper bewusst wurde und des eigenwilligen Gefühls von Glück, das Sherlocks Berührung in ihm auslöste. Sherlock sass neben ihm und brütete. Es machte ihm offensichtlich Sorgen, dass Martin um seine – und damit auch um Johns – Identität wusste.

Sie gingen zusammen hoch in die Wohnung. Sherlock blieb hinter der Tür für einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Dann, nachdem John die Türe zugezogen hatte, sagte er:

„John. Ich gebe es dir jetzt schon. Ich kann das Risiko nicht mehr einschätzen. Ich weiss nicht, was auf uns zukommt.“ Sherlock hielt John die flache Hand hin. Zwei Ampullen und zwei Einwegspritzen lagen darin.

„Was ist das?“ fragte John.

„Das Gegengift.“

„Du hast ein Gegengift?“ John griff staunend nach einer der Ampullen. Es war eine winzige Menge glasklarer Flüssigkeit.

„Man muss es in den ersten 20 Minuten intravenös spritzen“, sagte Sherlock. „Danach ist es zu spät.“

"Wo hast du das her?“

„Ich habe es zusammen mit Molly entwickelt. Es ist nicht getestet. Ich bin mir über die Nebenwirkungen nicht im Klaren. Aber es ist immer noch besser als einfach zu sterben ohne es versucht zu haben.“

John schaute Sherlock an. Dann nickte er und griff nach einer der Ampullen, einer der Spritzen.

„Nimm beide“, sagte Sherlock, „ich habe vier davon.“

John nahm die Ampullen und Spritzen und verstaute sie in der Tasche seiner Jacke.

„Ich hoffe, wir brauchen sie nicht“, sagt er.

„Das hoffe ich auch.“

John hängte die Jacke in die Garderobe, zog die Schuhe aus. Sherlock stand unschlüssig daneben.

„Was ist?“ fragte John.

„Kann ich bei dir bleiben über Nacht?“ fragte Sherlock unerwartet scheu.

„Natürlich. Was fragst du? In London wohnen wir auch zusammen.“

„Aber wir haben zwei Betten.“

John musste schmunzeln.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin“, sagte er.


	6. Der Grossmeister

John wählte die Nummer von Lory zum x-ten Mal. Er hatte sie angetextet, auf ihre Sprachbox geredet. Seit morgens um 7 Uhr versuchte er es fast ununterbrochen. Sie nahm den Anruf einfach nicht entgegen. Verdammt! John hatte Dienst im St Annas bis 15 Uhr und Sherlock hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, sich um 13 Uhr einem systemischen Ritual stellen zu wollen. Lory musste ihn ablösen oder jemanden finden, der ihn um spätestens 12 Uhr ablösen konnte. Er hatte auch Maggie angerufen und Penelope, aber beide konnten nicht einspringen für ihn. Seine einzige Hoffnung war jetzt noch Seal. Er kam um 13 Uhr, hatte Dienst in der Pflegeabteilung und könnte seinen Dienst mit übernehmen für die verbleibenden zwei Stunden. Es war Samstag, es gab keine OPs und auf der Intensivstation lagen nur gerade mal zwei Patienten, keiner davon war wirklich kritisch. Seal würde auf der neurochirurgischen Pflegeabteilung auch nicht viel zu tun haben. Und es waren nur zwei Stunden. Natürlich konnte man nicht ausschliessen, dass Notfälle eintrafen. Aber in diesem Fall könnte man ihn anrufen.

John versuchte, Seal zu erreichen, aber auch Seal war nicht erreichbar. Kurz nach 12 Uhr. Verdammt! Sherlock würde sich bald auf den Weg machen und er konnte nicht weg. John war unruhig. Er hatte den Freund heute in den frühen Morgenstunden schlafend zurückgelassen und war ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Sherlock hatte in seinem Bett geschlafen, unruhig, aber immerhin geschlafen. Die Nacht war kurz genug gewesen, auch für ihn. Er hatte Sherlock vergeblich versucht, von diesem Ritual abzuhalten. Doch Sherlock hatte es als Bagatelle abgetan und als Gelegenheit begrüsst, Martin auf die Schliche zu kommen. Weit mehr als alle Rituale hatte es ihn beschäftigt, dass Martin ihn erkannt hatte. Er hatte es nicht nachvollziehen oder deduzieren können, das hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Sherlock war rastlos in der kleinen Wohnung herumgetigert. Irgendwann hatte John den weichen Teppich, der in der Lese-Ecke vor dem Sessel lag, zu einer Art Matratze umgeschlagen, sich in die Wolldecke gewickelt und geschlafen. Er hatte am Morgen Dienst. Er musste schlafen. Er wusste nicht, wann Sherlock sich hingelegt hatte. Er hatte nur eine Erinnerung an die Nacht. Er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Er war aufgewacht, irgendwann, ein Flüstern. John? Eine Hand, die durch sein Haar strich. Atem an seinem Hals, Arme um seinen Körper. Wärme an seinem Rücken. Sie drang durch die Wolldecke zu ihm. Sherlock? Hatte sich Sherlock zu ihm gelegt, für ein paar Minuten vielleicht, ihn in seine Arme genommen, festgehalten? Dieses tiefe Gefühl von Glück. Aber John war sich nicht sicher. Er war sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Am Morgen lag Sherlock in seinem Bett. Er hatte sich einen Moment zu ihm gesetzt und ihn betrachtet, hatte mit den Fingern die blasse Wange berührt. Dann war er zur Arbeit gefahren.

Seal! Endlich! „Du wolltest mich erreichen?“ gehetzter Atem am Telefon, im Hintergrund Strassenlärm. Seal war unterwegs.

„Kannst du für zwei Stunden meine Schicht mit übernehmen?“

„Grundsätzlich ja, hängt aber davon ab, wie es auf der Station aussieht.“

„Ruhig.“

„Ok, ich bin in 20 Minuten im St Annas. Dann kann ich entscheiden.“

„Gut. Danke.“

In 20 Minuten. Dann war 12:45 Uhr. Verdammt! John ordnete die Patientenunterlagen, schloss seinen Bericht ab, machte alles zur Übergabe bereit. Seal kam ein paar Minuten zu spät, musste sich zuerst einen Überblick verschaffen. Es war deutlich nach 13 Uhr, als John das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte und verzweifelt versuchte, ein Taxi anzuhalten. 

 

***

 

Die Vögel auf der Überlandleitung waren unruhig. Sie flatterten auf, als John sich dem Klub näherte. Eine schwarze Wolke, die in den Himmel stieg, spiraliger Kreis, höher und höher. Eigenwillige Richtungsänderungen vor den dunklen Regenwolken, plötzlich und unmotiviert, als hätte ein unsichtbarer Finger in den Schwarm gegriffen. John hatte keine Augen dafür.

Der Klub war fast leer um diese Zeit. Callum sass diesmal im kleinen Büro vor dem Computer und erledigte administrative Arbeiten. Einer der Männer, welche die Bar betrieben, rieb Gläser trocken, räumte sie ein. Die Tür hinter der Bibliothek war abgeschlossen. John überlegte, ob er sie aufbrechen solle, aber dann ging er zu Callum ins Büro und fragte nach dem Schlüssel zu den Ritualräumen. 

„Du kannst da jetzt nicht hin“, sagte Callum. „Martin hat ein Ritual.“

„Ich weiss, deshalb bin ich hier. Ich muss zum Ritual. Ich habe mich verspätet.“

Callum betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Die hellen Augen. Sie waren von seltenem Grün. John war es nie vorher aufgefallen. Callum musste ein schöner Mann gewesen sein. Er war es jetzt noch. Er war einer der ältesten hier im Klub. Er war sicher 70. 

„Es ist aber schon jemand oben“, sagte Callum.

„Mein Partner“, sagte John. “Wir haben ein Partner-Ritual.“ John hoffte, dass es so etwas gab. 

„Partner-Ritual?“ Callum schmunzelte. „Noch nie gehört.“

„Martin will es mit uns ausprobieren und hat gefragt, ob wir uns zur Verfügung stellen würden“, log John, aber Callum schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat nichts gesagt von so etwas. Und er hat hinter sich abgeschlossen. Er hätte offen gelassen, wenn er noch jemanden erwarten würde.“

„Er hat es vergessen“, sagte John ungeduldig.

Callum lachte.

„Martin vergisst nie etwas“, antwortete er. „Und nun lass mich bitte weiterarbeiten.“

„Nein, Callum!“ John verlegte sich aufs Bitten und es war ihm bitter ernst dabei. „Bitte. Callum. Ich habe Angst um meinen Partner.“

Callum unterbrach seine Arbeit und schaute John an. Etwas schien ihn getroffen zu haben. Er holte tief Luft.

„Wir alle haben Angst um unsere Partner, wenn sie mit Martin arbeiten“, sagte er nachdenklich.

„Er trennt Partnerschaften“, versuchte John aufs Geratewohl.

Callum schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, John“, sagte er langsam. „Er deckt auf, wo schmerzhafte Abhängigkeiten bestehen und befreit die Männer von falschen Partnern. Und er führt jene zusammen, die zusammen gehören.“

John war überrascht. Mehr von der Ernsthaftigkeit und dem Respekt, die aus Callums Worten sprachen als über den Inhalt selber.

„Und das kann er?“ fragte John.

„Er ist schliesslich der Grossmeister“, sagte Callum einfach.

Grossmeister. Martin? Verdammt!

„Und Phil?“ fragte John. Spontane Frage, die über seine Zunge kam.

„Frag Martin. Du hängst ja sowieso ständig mit ihm rum. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, ihr hättet eine Affäre. Aber dann tauchte dein Ex plötzlich hier auf.“

„Affäre mit dem Grossmeister?“

„Du wärst nicht der erste, glaub mir. Martin ist da sehr offen. Er ist ein Mann und er lebt alle seine Seiten vorbehaltlos. Auch diese.“

John schaute in Callums Augen.

„Callum. Kannst du mir den Schlüssel geben, bitte?“ bat er. „Ich habe wirklich verzweifelte Angst um meinen Freund. Ich muss zu ihm.“

„Ok.“ Callum seufzte. Er zog die Schublade auf und nahm den Schlüssel heraus. Aber er behielt ihn in der Hand und sagte:

„Ich gebe ihn dir nur, weil ich weiss, dass du und Martin euch mögt. Mach selber mit ihm aus, warum du das Ritual störst. Und denk daran, auch wenn es um deinen Freund geht: Martin leistet wertvolle Arbeit für uns Männer und verzichtet dafür auf sein eigenes Glück. Er stellt sich vorbehaltlos zur Verfügung. Bitte bleibe respektvoll. Er ist ein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Mann.“

John schaute in Callums alte Augen. Sie waren ernst. John nickte langsam.

„Ich verspreche es“, sagte er. Er brauchte diesmal nicht zu lügen.

 

***

 

Es war ruhig im Dachgeschoss. Mattes Dämmerlicht diffundierte träge durch die Scheiben der Dachfenster, draussen ein tief verhängter, schwarzgrauer Regenhimmel. John horchte in den runden, stockdunklen Ritualraum hinein, sorgsam darauf bedacht, keinen der Durchgänge zu queren, wissend, dass man den kurzen Unterbruch des Dämmerlichts im Inneren des Raumes bemerken würde. Er hörte Stimmen, konnte aber die Worte nicht verstehen. Martins Stimme. Sherlocks Stimme. Gott sei Dank. Sie sprachen miteinander, also lebten sie. Es klang entspannt und gedämpft, also kein Stress, keine unmittelbare Gefahr. John war unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. War das ein systemisches Ritual, ein Gang durch die Archetypen, so wie bei ihm? Oder was geschah da drinnen? Ging es auch bei Sherlock um Beziehung, um Sexualität? John starrte auf den Text des Liebhabers, bei dessen Eingang er stand. _Kontrolle aufgeben_. Sherlock suchte den Liebhaber, die Eigenschaften, die ihm fehlten. Urvertrauen. Hingabe. Er konnte sie ihm anbieten. Martin auch. Martin war ein Meister, wahrscheinlich in allen Archetypen, vor allem aber in vollständiger Hingabe. _Er stellt sich vorbehaltlos zur Verfügung_. Verdammt! Würde Sherlock Martins dunkeläugiger Wärme, seiner Offenheit, seiner Freigiebigkeit erliegen? Seinem Angebot im stockdunklen Zentrum des Ritualraumes. So wie er? John war überrascht, dass es nicht Eifersucht war, was er empfand, sondern Angst. Angst um Sherlock. Sherlock mit seiner Scheu vor allem Körperlichen würde nicht verkraften, wenn das geschah. Auch nur annähernd geschah. 

John schlüpfte durch den Eingang des Liebhabers, schnell und geräuschlos, drückte sich sofort an die Wand. Es war still. Nur Atem war zu hören und die Luft roch nach der Gegenwart von Menschen. Waren mehrere Personen im Raum? Verdammt! John hatte nicht daran gedacht. Sein Puls raste. Er fühlte alarmierte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Man hatte ihn wahrgenommen.

„Wer ist da?“ fragte Martin.

John überlegte fieberhaft, ob und wie er reagieren sollte. Aber dann fragte Martin:

„Bist du es, John?“

John stiess die Luft aus.

„Ja“, sagte er. „Bist du auch da, Sherlock?“

„Ja, ich bin hier, John“. Sherlocks Stimme klang stressfrei. „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Martin und ich sind hier. Es ist alles ok.“

„Kannst du uns bitte allein lassen, John“, sagte Martin. Es war zwar höflich formuliert, aber es war ein klarer Befehl.

„Nein“, sagte John und auch er liess keine Zweifel offen, dass er es genau so meinte. „Ich lasse Sherlock nicht allein.“

„Gut“, sagte Martin. „Dann setz dich und sei still.“

John war überrascht, dass kein Widerstand kam. Es liess sich an der Wand auf den Boden nieder. Weicher Kork. Er hörte Kleiderrascheln, Bewegung in der Mitte des Raumes. Eine Weile lang war es still. Dann sagte Martin sanft und leise und offensichtlich zu Sherlock:

„John ist hier, Sherlock, du hast es gehört. Er ist als Person hier, leiblich. Er sitzt mit uns im Raum. Willst du ihn zulassen oder soll er draussen warten?“

„Er kann bleiben“, sagte Sherlock.

„Wenn er bleibt, wird er Zeuge sein von allem, was hier geschieht. Es ist dein Innerstes. Dein unbewusstes Innerstes. Deine Traumata, deine Ängste. Ist dir das bewusst?“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sherlock antwortete. Er sagte:

„Ich vertraue John.“

„Es sind sehr private Dinge.“

„Ich möchte, dass John hier bleibt“, bestätigte Sherlock.

„Gut“, sagte Martin, „dann fahren wir fort. Die energetische Situation ist jetzt eine andere, da John hier ist. Du musst dich neu ausrichten. Schliess die Augen und dreh dich. Gut. Andere Seite. Gut. Und jetzt suche das, was dein Thema ist. Langsam.“

John hörte Atem. Leises Schlurfen auf dem Boden. Sherlock schien im Dunkeln die Richtungen auszuspüren.

„Das ist gut“, hörte er Martin leise sagen. „Setz dich einfach.“ Und nach einer Weile: „Was nimmst du wahr, Sherlock?“

Er war lange ruhig. John richtete sich dahin aus, wo er Sherlock vermutete. Er sass mit geschlossenen Augen und spürte ihn. Spürte seine Gegenwart. Spürte die Sicherheit, die zwischen ihnen war. Dann beantwortete Sherlock die Frage nach seiner Wahrnehmung, ganz leise, kaum ein Flüstern:

„Stille.“

Martin holte tief Luft. Es war ganz ruhig im dunklen Ritualraum. Nur Martins Atem war zu hören, tief und seufzend. Er schien etwas wahrzunehmen, schien um etwas, gegen etwas zu kämpfen. 

„Ja, es ist Stille“, sagte er dann ganz leise. „Woher kommt sie?“

„Sie ist überall“, sagte Sherlock.

„Wo überall?“

„In mir und ausserhalb von mir.“

„Wo ist das Zentrum?“

Sherlock schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er:

„In mir. Aber es ist auch etwas ausserhalb von mir, etwas, das die Stille verstärkt.“

„Das ausserhalb ist John“, sagte Martin leise. „Du hast dich nach ihm ausgerichtet wie eine Kompassnadel nach dem Nordpol. Beschreibe, was du wahrnimmst.“

Nach einer Weile sagte Sherlock:

„Es ist ganz still.“

„Was du wahrnimmst ist Liebe, Sherlock. Deine und die von John. Vor allem aber deine. Deine eigene. Konzentriere dich darauf.“

Diese Stille. John fühlte seinen Puls im ganzen Körper. Er schloss die Augen. Martins Atem. Er war deutlich beschleunigt und schwer. Er lebte all diese Emotionen mit. Das wurde John erst jetzt klar. Er lebte und trug alle diese Gefühle und Schicksale der Männer, die er hier betreute mit. John hörte ihn tief Luft holen. Dann sagte Martin leise, sehr leise:

„Deine Seele ist voll von Liebe, Sherlock. Fühlst du sie? Die Trauer. Deine tiefe Liebe für die Schöpfung. Für all diese Dinge da draussen. Für die Gesetzmässigkeiten, die Erklärungen, die Wesen, die Menschen, für John. Warum lässt du sie nicht zu?“

Die jähe Betroffenheit über diese Worte raubte John den Atem. Er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, unterdrückte seinen Aufschrei. Tränen stürzten unvermittelt aus seinen Augen, liefen über seine Wangen. Er liess sie fliessen. Er wusste nicht, warum dies mit ihm geschah. Er akzeptierte es. 

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte Sherlock mit erstickter Stimme.

„Deine Seele ist offen und frei“, sagte Martin. „Dein Geist ist weit und stark. Deine Gefühle sind eingeschränkt und dein Körper ist blockiert. Was geschah mit deinem Körper, Sherlock? Erinnere dich.“

„Ich weiss es nicht“, sagte Sherlock gequält.

„Man hat dich angefasst, nicht wahr? Man hat dich berührt ohne dich zu fragen. Respektlos. Du warst ein Kind. Man hat dich nicht ernst genommen. Man hat dich verletzt. Du konntest dich nicht wehren. Also hast du das weggemacht, was verletzt werden konnte. Deine Gefühle, deinen Körper.“

Es dauerte eine Weile. Dann sagte Martin:

„Ja, weine, Sherlock. Das ist gut. Trauere um dieses einsame Kind.“

Sherlock weinte jetzt hemmungslos. Martin wartete. John wusste nicht, ob Martin Sherlock in die Arme genommen hatte, ihn tröstete. Als Sherlock sich beruhigt hatte, sagte Martin:

„Unterdessen bist du ein Mann, Sherlock. Du bist stark. Du bist blitzgescheit und clever. Man kann dich nicht mehr einfach verletzen. Du kannst dich wehren.“

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock.

„Worauf bezieht sich dein Nein?“

„Man kann mich verletzen. Ich kann mich nicht wehren.“

„Wer verletzt dich?“

Langes Schweigen. Dann sagte Sherlock: „Alle.“

„Du dich selber“, korrigierte Martin. „Ist das so? Denn John verletzt dich nicht. Er liebt dich. Aber du lässt Liebe nicht zu. Du blockierst Gefühl und Körper. Das ist das, was dir weh tut.“

John hörte Bewegung, Sherlock seufzte, wurde wahrscheinlich berührt von Martin.

„Was nimmst du wahr?“ fragte Martin.

„Wärme.“

„Gut. Ich öffne dir jetzt das Sakral- und das Wurzel-Chakra. Das wird deinen Körper für die Liebe und damit auch für Sexualität öffnen. Bleib einfach ganz ruhig und nimm wahr. Es wird nichts geschehen was nicht geschehen soll. Bist du bereit dazu?“

Langes Schweigen.

„Sag mir wenn du bereit bist, den Schritt zu gehen, Sherlock. John ist hier. Er ist dein Partner. Er ist für dich da. Er wird bei dir sein, wenn du es wünschst.“

„Ich möchte, dass er bei mir ist.“

„John?“ sagte Martin, „kannst du zu uns kommen?“

John machte sich im Dunkel auf den Weg. Er stand nicht auf. Er tastete sich auf allen Vieren über den weichen Korkboden, bewegte sich in die Richtung, in welcher er die beiden wahrnahm, ins Zentrum des Raumes. Er tastete und berührte eine Hand.

„Ich bin es, Martin“, sagte Martin. „Komm hier her“. Martin dirigierte John, legte Johns Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter, liess die seine für ein paar Sekunden darauf.

„Das ist John, Sherlock.“

John spürte die Bewegung. Sherlock sass am Boden, griff nach ihm und zog ihn zu sich.

„Das ist gut so“, sagte Martin. „Komm, setz dich vor Sherlock, damit ihr euch umarmen könnt.“

John gehorchte. Er war wie in Trance. Vielleicht war er es. Er war ruhig und fühlte sich sicher. Er vertraute dem, was Martin tat, was geschah, auch wenn er es nicht verstand. Er setzte sich vor Sherlock, ordnete ihre Beine umeinander, legte die Arme um ihn, liess sich in eine enge, verzweifelte Umarmung ziehen. Sherlock presste sein tränennasses Gesicht an Johns Hals, sein Körper zitterte. John hielt ihn einfach fest. 

„Bist du bereit, Sherlock?“ fragte Martin nach einer Weile, als sich die beiden an die Umarmung gewöhnt hatten.

„Ja.“ Sherlock schauderte in Johns Armen.

John schloss die Augen und wartete einfach. Martin strich mit beiden Händen über Sherlocks Rücken, so viel nahm er wahr. Und er fühlte, wie Sherlock sich entspannte. Die Temperatur erhöhte sich zwischen ihnen. Sherlocks Puls beschleunigte sich, mehr und mehr. Er keuchte leise an Johns Hals. John fühlte Sherlocks Herz hart und schnell gegen seine Brust schlagen und zog den Freund enger an sich, Signal, dass es ok war. Alles. Auch die Erregung, die ihre Körper erfasste, beide, die Glut in den Lenden, die ihre Geschlechter anschwellen und gegeneinander drücken liess. Sherlock vergrub sich in John, seine Finger krallten sich in Johns Rücken, griffen in sein Haar. Er wand sich, keuchte. Er klammerte sich in John und John sich in ihn.

„Ich werde euch verbinden“, sagte Martin. „Das wird euch entspannen“.

Martin legte seine beiden Hände auf ihre Rücken, eine bei Sherlock, eine bei John, zog eine brennende Spur die Rücken hinunter ins Kreuz, liess seine Hand dort liegen. Hitze quoll in Johns Körper. Eine heftige Hitze, die sich augenblicklich ausbreitete und die Spannung mit einem weichen Pulsieren löste. Es war äusserst angenehm und befreiend. Wie ein Orgasmus. John dachte umgehend an einen Orgasmus, so ähnlich war das Gefühl. Nur viel milder, innerlicher, ganzheitlicher. Viel wärmer und ausgedehnter. Als träume er einen sanften Orgasmus durch sein ganzes Wesen hindurch. Als finde er überall in ihm statt. Diese pulsende Wärme, die in dieses tiefe satte Glück mündete. Sherlocks Umarmung wurde weich und innig. Sie entspannten sich beide. Sie waren sich in einer so selbstverständlichen Weise nahe, dass John staunte, warum sie nicht längst ein Paar waren. Vielleicht, dachte er, vielleicht waren sie es. Längst. 

„Ihr solltet miteinander schlafen“, sagte Martin. „Ihr habt ein tragfähiges Fundament dafür. Ihr liebt euch. Ihr könnt nur gewinnen.“

Es war still im Ritualraum. Sherlock und John sassen eng umschlungen.

„Willst du das?“ flüsterte Sherlock in Johns Ohr, heisser Atemhauch. Sherlocks Hand in Johns Haar. „Willst du mit mir schlafen?“

„Ja“, sagte John leise, „Ja Sherlock. Ich sehne mich danach.“

Ihre Lippen suchten sich, streiften sich. John nahm Sherlocks Unterlippe zärtlich zwischen die seinen, fühlte Sherlocks Lippen, die seine Oberlippe sanft festhielten. Für einen Moment, dann löste Sherlock die Berührung.

„Wenn ich dir meinen Körper schenke, John … du weisst, dass ich Probleme habe mit all diesen … körperlichen Dingen.“

John hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich liebe dich Sherlock“, sagte er leise.

„Bist du sicher?“ Es tönte überraschend sachlich.

„Ja, ich bin sicher“, sagte John, genauso sachlich und vielleicht ein bisschen, ein ganz klein bisschen genervt.

Martin lachte leise.

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute“, sagte er.

 

***

 

Ein paar Minuten später verliessen sie gemeinsam den Ritualraum durch das Tor des Königs. Sherlock legte sich draussen gegen die Wand. Er war erschöpft. Bleich und zittrig. John erschrak, als er ihn im Dämmerlicht des Dachgeschosses sah.

„Bleibt hier, so lange es für euch gut ist“, sagte Martin. „Ich bin unten.“

Sherlock liess sich an der Mauer auf den Boden gleiten, legte den Kopf nach hinten, die Augen geschlossen. John kniete sich zu ihm, griff nach Sherlocks Handgelenk, nahm den Puls. Er war erhöht. John legte die Hand an Sherlocks Stirn. Sherlock öffnete die Augen, nahm Johns Hand in die seine, zog sie von seinem Gesicht, liess sie aber nicht mehr los. 

„Ich bin nicht krank, John“, sagte er, lächelnder Blick in Johns besorgte Augen, „wenigstens nicht körperlich.“

„Du siehst erschöpft aus.“

„Das bin ich“, sagte Sherlock ernst. „Martin ist wirklich ungewöhnlich. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber ich denke, das Resultat war das Experiment wert.“

John schaute in Sherlocks Augen, aber es war keine Ironie darin, kein Überspielen der Situation, kein Ausweichen. Sherlock hielt seine Hand. John liess sich neben Sherlock an die Wand sinken, setzte sich eng neben ihn. Schulter an Schulter. Sie sassen lange Minuten da, Hand in Hand. Irgendwann drehten sie den Kopf einander zu und lächelten sich an. Im selben Moment wurde die Türe zum Dachgeschoss aufgerissen.

„Schnell!“ rief Callum, die Stimme atemlos und panisch. „Martin. Unten im Klub …“

Sherlock und John rannten die Treppe hinunter in den Klubraum. Martin sass am Boden, mit dem Rücken an den Tresen der Bar gelehnt. Er war aschfahl. Seine Augäpfel waren nach oben gedreht. Er würgte und keuchte. Sherlock schüttelte ihn.

„Martin. Hast du etwas getrunken? Martin!“

Martin nickte. „Wasser“, hauchte er. „Flasche“.

John hatte die Ampulle mit dem Gegengift bereits aufgezogen, hatte ein Handtuch zum Abbinden in der Hand. Aber er zögerte. Wenn es nicht dasselbe Gift war, konnte er Martin mit dem Gegengift töten.

„Sind die Symptome gleich wie bei Davide?“ fragte er Callum, der zitternd auf einem Stuhl sass, das Mobiltelefon in der Hand. Er hatte bereits die Sanität gerufen. Callum nickte. Er schluckte. 

Johns sah das Zögern in Sherlocks Augen. Dann krümmte sich Martin in einem heftigen Krampfanfall zusammen. Sein Schmerzschrei ein verzweifeltes Gurgeln. Er wurde ohnmächtig. 

„Spritz es“, sagte Sherlock und zog mit fahrigen Händen Martins Pullover-Ärmel nach oben, streckte den Arm. John band das Handtuch um den Oberarm, zog zu. Er suchte die Vene und spritzte das Gegengift, löste das Handtuch. Dann drückte er für einige Momente den Unterarm gegen den Oberarm um das Einstichloch zuzudrücken. Routinehandbewegung. Er schaute in Sherlocks Augen. Sie beide hatten die anderen Einstiche in der Armbeuge gesehen.


	7. Das Glück einer Nacht

Sherlock stocherte in seinem Essen herum. John betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Kein Hunger mehr?“ fragte er.

Sherlock schaute auf in Johns Augen, schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Gabel weg. Es war spät. Sie waren den ganzen Abend im Klub und bei der Suffolk Constabulary gewesen. John hatte Martin reanimiert, als das Herz angefangen hatte zu stottern. Der Notarzt hatte ihn abgelöst. Martin war noch nicht über dem Berg. Aber er lebte. Das Gegengift schien – zumindest partiell – zu wirken. Martin lag auf der Intensivstation des West Suffolk Hospitals. John hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht ins St Annas kam. Das war zu gefährlich.

Sherlock hatte den Tatort und die Spuren inspiziert, noch bevor die Beamten der Suffolk Constabulary eingetroffen waren. Grossaufgebot. Spurensicherung. Mordkommission. Obschon es rechtlich gesehen noch kein Mord war. Martin lebte. Noch lebte er. War er das fehlende Opfer im Kreis der Archetypen? Die Bar stand im Osten, im Zeichen des Liebhabers. War der Kreis damit geschlossen? Martin hatte Wasser getrunken, aber die Wasserflasche war ok. Auch das Glas wies keine Spuren von Gift auf. Hatte Martin noch irgendetwas anderes zu sich genommen? Ein Kräuterbonbon? Sherlock war sich sicher, dass Martin nach Kräuterbonbon gerochen hatte. Aber es gab weit und breit keine Kräuterbonbons und auch kein weggeworfenes Verpackungsmaterial, das darauf hätte schliessen lassen. Es gab keine Kräutertinkturen oder Medikamente oder irgendetwas mit Kräutergeruch ausser einem Kräuterschnaps, aber der war ok. Niemand hatte etwas gesehen. Und es hatten sich, als Martin zusammengebrochen war, bereits mehrere Männer im Klub aufgehalten. Zwei davon waren mit Martin an der Bar gestanden. Sie hatten ihn auf den Boden gesetzt, als er schwankte, hatten Callum geholt, nach einem Arzt gerufen. Aber es war kein Mediziner im Klub anwesend gewesen zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Ausser John.

Er und Sherlock hatten sich aus der Spurensicherung herausgehalten, hatten nur beobachtet. Die Kolleginnen und Kollegen der örtlichen Polizei hatten sie als Zeugen und Verdächtige behandelt. Noch galt die Tarnung. Sie waren zum Verhör mitgenommen worden ins Revier und hatten dort mit Lindas Team die ersten Ermittlungsresultate zusammengetragen. Phil war tatsächlich an einem Kongress in den USA, stand zumindest auf der Teilnehmerliste und auf den entsprechenden Passagierlisten für die Flüge. Sein Alibi war Gegenstand von Abklärungen. Die medizinischen Untersuchungsresultate von Martin standen noch aus. Nur eines war klar: der Mörder würde zu verhindern suchen, dass Martin aussagen konnte. Denn Martin wusste, was er zu sich genommen und wem er vor dem Zusammenbruch begegnet war. Martin wurde rund um die Uhr bewacht.

Sherlock hatte sich den Kopf zerbrochen, den ganzen Abend den Kopf zerbrochen und das Puzzle nicht zusammengekriegt, die Zusammenhänge nicht durchdringen können. Er hatte gehadert, dass er warten musste auf Ermittlungsergebnisse und darauf, dass Martin ansprechbar war. Er hatte sich verflucht, dass er Martin nicht gefragt hatte, woher er seine Identität kannte, dass er ihn nicht ausgefragt, nicht mit ihm geredet hatte, sich von diesem Ritual hatte absorbieren lassen. Sherlock war dünnhäutig und angeschlagen, nervös und verärgert. Unausstehlich.

„Lass uns noch etwas essen gehen“, hatte John gesagt, als sie das Polizeirevier verlassen hatten. Es war bereits nach 21 Uhr.

„Kein Hunger.“

Sherlock war nicht darauf eingegangen, hatte John nicht eimnal angeschaut, hatte das Taxi gestoppt, war eingestiegen. John war draussen stehen geblieben. 

„Ich gehe etwas essen und ein paar Schritte zu Fuss. Wir sehen uns in der Wohnung“, hatte John gesagt. „Du hast den Schlüssel.“

Das Taxi war weggefahren. John war in die herbstlich kühle und regnerische Nacht hinausgegangen, Samstagabend in Bury St Edmunds, Menschen auf den Strassen, die Pubs voll. John hatte sich in ein Restaurant gesetzt, freier Zweiertisch an der Wand, hatte Omelett und Salat bestellt, dazu ein Ale. Er war hungrig und müde. Er brauchte eine Pause von all diesen intensiven Momenten. Dem Ritual, dem Klub, Martin, Sherlock. Es tat gut, einfach zu sitzen, zu essen und zu schweigen, alleine zu sein, nachzudenken über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden und Tage.

Eine Viertelstunde später war Sherlock vor seinem Tisch gestanden. Feuchter Mantel, das Haar kraus vom Regenwetter, unruhig eisblaue Augen, die Stimme unsicher:

“Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

Langer prüfender Blick. Sherlock hatte sich nach kurzem Zögern hingesetzt ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. John hatte für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen. Wärme. Im Hintergrund der Lärm essender und plaudernder Menschen. Seine eigene Ruhe. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und etwas sagen wollen und es dann doch nicht gesagt, schweigend in das Eisblau geschaut. Der Kellner war gekommen und Sherlock hatte ein Omelett bestellt. Er hatte einen Teil davon gegessen, wortlos, ein paar Gabeln voll, dann nur noch darin herumgestochert, die Gabel schliesslich weggelegt.

John ass in Ruhe fertig, trank sein Ale. Es sagte nichts. Sherlock schwieg ebenfalls. Er hatte bei der Constabulary den ganzen Abend geredet, seine hektischen, manchmal unverständlichen Schlüsse und Folgerungen dargelegt, Spekulationen und Vermutungen unterbreitet, Zusammenhänge konstruiert und wieder fallen gelassen, angespannt, fieberhaft. Erfolglos. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen. 

„Gehen wir ein Stück zu Fuss?“ fragte John.

Sie gingen gemächlich durch die nächtliche Stadt. Es regnete nicht mehr. Nassglänzende Strassen, die den Widerschein der Lichter spiegelten. Das helle Rauschen der Autos auf nassem Asphalt. Schwatzende, lachende Jugendliche vor einem Kino. Kühle feuchte Luft. Geruch von Regen und Essen und Menschen. Sie gingen eng zusammen. Es gab noch immer nichts zu sagen zwischen ihnen. John spürte Sherlocks Finger an seiner Hand, verwob die seinen damit. Sie hielten sich nicht fest, ihre Handflächen berührten sich nicht. Ihre Finger hingen nur ganz locker ineinander, als sei es nichts weiter als ein flüchtiger Zufall, ein zärtlich unschuldiges Geheimnis, das mit dem nächsten Windhauch entschwinden konnte.

Sie gingen nicht nur ein Stück, sie gingen den ganzen Weg zu Fuss. Fast eine Stunde. Die meiste Zeit schweigend, die Finger ineinander, die Hände. John genoss dieses wortlose Miteinander, das sie verband und doch jedem von ihnen Raum liess für eigene Gedanken.

 

***

 

In der Wohnung stellte sich Sherlock unter die Dusche, danach John. Der Tag hing schwer an ihnen beiden. Sie wuschen ihn sich vom Leib, das Ritual, der Anschlag auf Martin, die Ungewissheit, die Unauffindbarkeit eines schlüssigen Motivs, die Unlösbarkeit des Falls. Die Müdigkeit. Sherlock lag im Bett, als John aus der Dusche kam, betrachtete den Freund, wie er die Wäsche über den Stuhl hängte.

„Das Bett ist breit genug für uns beide, John“, sagte Sherlock, als John sich daran machte, sein Lager auf dem Boden herzurichten. „140 cm, das ist doublesized.“

„Die Breite ist nicht das Problem, Sherlock.“

„Das ist mir bewusst“, hielt Sherlock dagegen. „Komm trotzdem.“

John schaute in die hellen Augen. Die flackernde Unruhe darin war verschwunden. Er zögerte. Er war müde. Sherlock auch. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht war das gut so. Vielleicht war es gut, wenn sie zu müde waren um zu denken. John setzte sich zu Sherlock aufs Bett, sah ihn an. Sherlock hatte sich Johns Kissen unter den Kopf geschoben. Schwarze wirre Locken. Weicher Blick aus wasserhellen Augen.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Johns Stimme klang zaghaft.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, John.“

Sherlock streckte die Hand aus nach John, strich über Johns Arm, suchend, kühle Fingerspitzen glitten auf Johns Hand, streiften über den Handrücken, tasteten sich in die Gruben zwischen Johns Finger. In einer derart zärtlich fragenden und gleichzeitig provozierend intimen Weise, dass es John den Atem nahm. Er betrachtete Sherlocks schmale Hand, die die seine liebkoste, sie erforschte, in sie eindrang, sie einnahm, weich und sorgsam. Fordernd. Er liess es geschehen, fühlte Sherlocks Erregung und seine eigene. Herzklopfen. Schneller Atem. Er wusste für lange Momente nicht, ob das die Wirklichkeit war. Sherlock, der auf ihn zuging, ihn suchte, ihn berührte. Mit klarer Absicht berührte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, blieben lange ineinander. Sherlocks Lippen waren geöffnet. Er war bereit. Er war offen. Wartete auf John.

John legte sich zu ihm, kroch unter die Decke, die Sherlock für ihn anhob. Er legte sich in die Wärme und wurde umgehend in eine Umarmung gezogen. Eine sanfte, vielleicht etwas unsichere Umarmung. John legte die Arme um Sherlock, zog ihn enger zu sich. Sherlocks Atem, das feuchte Haar, Wärme, Seufzen, der Duft seiner Haut. Sherlocks Hände. Die schmalen kühlen Hände, die in Johns Haare griffen. Sherlocks harter, heisser Körper durch das T-Shirt. John fuhr mit seiner Hand unter den Baumwollstoff, strich nackte Haut entlang. Schulterblätter. Rippen. Hitze. Verlangen. Sherlock stöhnte auf. Beine, die sich ineinander verschlangen. Durch den dünnen Stoff von Pyjamahose und Shorts berührten sich ihre harten Geschlechter, drängten sich zueinander. Sherlocks Keuchen an Johns Ohr. Sie blieben für lange Augenblicke so, in ihrer gegenseitigen Hitze fest ineinander verschlungen. Rasender Puls. John atmete Sherlocks Duft, seine Feuchtigkeit und Wärme. Ihm schwindelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was sie taten. Ohnmächtig vor Verlangen und unkontrolliert leckte er die salzig heisse Haut an Sherlocks Hals, saugte sich fest. Ein Schwall von Erregung überflutete ihn. Sherlock bäumte sich auf in seinen Armen. 

Dann löste sich John aus der Umarmung, zog Sherlock das T-Shirt über den Kopf, zog sein eigenes aus, schlüpfte aus den Shorts, streifte die feine Pyjamahose von der Hüfte des Freundes, mit bebenden Händen aber ohne Zögern. Sherlocks Blick in seinen Augen. Tief verschleiert wasserhelles Blau. John strich über Sherlocks Schläfe, griff in das dunkle Haar. Liebevoll. Fiebrig vor Lust berührte er mit seinen Lippen Sherlocks Lippen, schob sie zaghaft dazwischen. Sherlocks Atem zitterte. John hielt Sherlocks Unterlippe fest, saugte zärtlich daran, ganz leicht nur. Geschmack nach Zahnpasta und nach Sherlock. Vertraut. Fremd. Erregend. Sherlock erwiderte den Kuss. Sinnlicher Rausch voller Begehren. Zärtlich. Tiefer. Enger. Sie stöhnten beide auf, als ihre Zungenspitzen sich berührten und ein Strom von Hitze in beide Körper schoss. Sherlock reagierte heftig darauf, vergrub beide Hände in Johns Haar, drängte seinen nackten Körper an John, rollte sich auf ihn, rieb sich an ihm, sehnsüchtig, gierig. John schrie leise auf, als er Sherlocks hartes Geschlecht das seine in dieser langsamen, innigen, lustvollen Weise reiben und reizen fühlte. Er legte seine Hände an Sherlocks Hintern, presste ihre Unterleiber noch enger zusammen, erwiderte Sherlocks Hüftbewegung, ging ihm entgegen, ergab sich dem besinnungslosen Taumel, in den Sherlock ihn mitnahm.

Sie standen beide kurz vor dem Höhepunkt als Sherlock innehielt. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. John versank in der Schönheit von Sherlocks weit offenem, tief in Lust verträumtem Blau. Ihre gegenseitige Aufmerksamkeit ineinander. In diesem intimen Augenblick. Sherlocks Blick in ihm. In dieser unsagbar vertraulichen Tiefe. Sherlock. Zärtlichkeit und Liebe überfluteten John, eine heisse Welle. Sie füllte ihn ganz, trieb ihn an den Rand des Beherrschbaren. Sherlocks Zungenspitze strich seine Lippen entlang, kaum eine Berührung, elektrischer Schlag durch den Körper. Sherlocks langsame, lüsterne Reibung. Ohnmächtig machtloses unausweichliches Stöhnen. Sherlock krallte sich in ihn, wand sich keuchend. Sherlocks heftiger Orgasmus, die heisse Flut, die kräftige Kontraktion zwischen ihnen, an Johns schmerzendem Geschlecht. Ein kurzer Stoss in die feuchte enge Hitze erlöste John einen Herzschlag später.

 

***

 

John schenkte sich Kaffee ein und setzte sich mit der Tasse an den winzigen Tisch in der Küche. Er hatte ihn gedeckt für ein Frühstück, Eier, Toast, Marmelade. Er hatte sich bereits geduscht. Sherlock schlief noch. John trank vom heissen Kaffee. Nachdenklich. Sherlock. Sie hatten sich ein zweites Mal geliebt in dieser ersten Nacht. Irgendwann hatte Sherlock ihn umarmt im Halbschlaf, ihre Körper hatten sich gefunden, sich aneinander geschmiegt. Sie hatten die Erregung einfach zugelassen, die neue Lust, hatten geschehen lassen, was geschah. Sich geliebt ohne jede Scheu. Langsam, zärtlich, entspannt. Wie ein altes, vertrautes Paar. John lächelte. Es war kaum mehr verständlich, wie lange sie für diesen Schritt gebraucht hatten. So viel Angst, so viele Bedenken.

Sherlock sah verschlafen aus. Er hatte sich Pyjamahose und T-Shirt übergezogen. Er sagte nichts, als er die Küche betrat. Er nahm sich schweigend einen Kaffee und setzte sich John gegenüber an das Tischchen. Leuchtend wasserhelle Augen. Zerzaustes Haar. Ein Lächeln. John lächelte zurück.

„Alles ok bei dir?“ fragte er.

Sherlock antwortete nicht sofort. Er trank von seinem Kaffee. Dann sah er in Johns Augen. Im Eisblau diese sanfte stille Klarheit, Schönheit tief empfundenen Glücks.

„Danke, John“, sagte Sherlock leise, die Stimme dunkler weicher Samt. Und nach einem nachdenklichen Moment des Schweigens fügte er an: „Ich wusste bisher nicht, was es bedeutet, glücklich zu sein.“

John schaute stumm in Sherlocks Augen, berührt von diesem Geständnis, voll von Liebe für diesen ungewöhnlichen Mann. Sherlock, seit langem geahnt und ersehnt. Nächtlich. Zärtlich. Zerzaust. Lächelnd. Ernst. Tief.


	8. Ars herbaria magica

Sherlock blieb abrupt stehen. Mitten auf dem Fussgängerüberweg. Er stand wie festgenagelt auf der Strasse, im Strom der Menschen, die über die Strasse drängten. John griff nach seinem Arm. 

„Sherlock?“

Sherlocks stand steif. Sein Blick flackerte und war in weite Ferne gerichtet. John zog an seinem Arm. 

„Sherlock.“

Die Fussgängerampel stellte auf Rot. John zerrte Sherlock über die Strasse auf den Gehsteig, die Hand eisern am Oberarm des Freundes, dicker Wollstoff des Mantels. Sherlock war sperrig, aber John liess keinen Moment Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass sie von der Strasse weg mussten.

„Was ist los, Sherlock?“, fragte John, beides, Sorge und eine Spur von Ärger in der Stimme.

Sherlock stand einfach da, blieb stehen, wo John aufgehört hatte, ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Er starrte noch immer geistesabwesend ins Leere. Seine Lippen waren einen Spalt geöffnet. In den hellen Augen wetterleuchtete es unruhig. John stellte sich dicht vor ihn hin, schaute ihn an. Er hielt den Freund noch immer am Oberarm fest, durch den Stoff des Mantels hindurch Sherlocks verkrampfte Muskeln. John schüttelte ihn. Sherlocks Körper war angespannt.

„Sherlock. Schau mich an!“

Langsam suchte Sherlocks Blick die Augen des Freundes. Er schien von weit her zu kommen, schien das Ziel seines Blickes mühsam suchen zu müssen. John krallte seine Finger in Sherlocks Arm.

„Sherlock!“

Eisblaue Augen fokussierten sich in Johns grauen. Langsam. Ein weiter Weg von irgendwo her ins Hier. Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zurück. Stückchenweise. Etwas schmolz im Eisblau, wurde weich, als Johns Gegenwart bewusst wurde. Sherlock legte seine Hand auf Johns Arm.

„Ich muss sofort in meinen Gedächtnispalast, John“, sagte er. „Kannst du mich schützen?“

John forschte für einen Augenblick in Sherlocks Augen. Dann nickte er und zog Sherlock ohne weitere Worte in die nächste Seitengasse, schnell und zielgerichtet, etwas grob sogar, schob ihn mit dem Rücken gegen eine Hausmauer. Sherlocks Blick war bereits wieder abwesend, beängstigend weit weg. Er stand an die Mauer gelehnt, seine Augen flackerten, in seinem Gesicht zuckte es, er gestikulierte mit den Händen vor seinem Körper herum als rede er mit jemandem. John stellte sich vor ihn und gestikulierte ebenfalls. Es sah aus, als sprächen sie in Taubstummensprache lebhaft miteinander. Die Menschen schauten hin, blieben aber gottseidank nicht stehen.

Sherlock entspannte sich unvermittelt, holte tief Luft, liess die Arme sinken, sah John an. Er war wieder hier, zurück im Jetzt.

„Das ist kein Einzeltäter, John“, sagte er leise. „Das geht nicht auf. Es sind mindestens zwei. Und es geht weit in die Vergangenheit. Was weisst du über Callum?“ 

„Callum McHattrick, 78 Jahre alt, emeritierter Professor der Pharmazie. Er lehrte in Cambridge. Er ist Clubmitglied seit 52 Jahren. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Callum …“

„McHattrick. Er war 26“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich. Und zu John gewandt: „Ich muss wissen, wer mit ihm damals im Klub aktiv war, vor 52 Jahren. Achte darauf ob du etwas findest, das mit Phil Salisbury oder seinem Partner Davide Perilli zusammenhängt. Das müsste aus dem Mitgliederverzeichnis herauszulesen sein. Gibt es eine digitale Mitgliederverwaltung?“

„Nein, alles ausschliesslich in diesem alten Buch“, sagte John.

„Seltsam. Kannst du in den Klub fahren und die Mitgliederliste durchschauen, John? Ich brauche alle Namen von damals. Plus minus zwei Jahre. Ich bin bei der Constabulary. Wir treffen uns bei Linda.“

Bevor John reagieren konnte, war Sherlock weg. John holte tief Luft. Eigentlich waren sie unterwegs gewesen zum West Suffolk Hospital. Martin war noch immer nicht ansprechbar. John hatte sich ein eigenes Bild von seinem Zustand machen, hatte nach ersten Erkenntnissen fragen wollen. Dann eben zum Klub. John schaute sich nach einem Taxi um und hielt es an.

 

***

 

Die Stille eines einsam trüben Herbsttages lag über der Landschaft. Leichter Nebel hatte sich auf den Feldern und Wiesen ausgebreitet, sich in die zerzausten Bäume gelegt, an denen schlaff die letzten Blätter hingen. Es nieselte. Die Überlandleitung summte von der Feuchtigkeit der Luft. Sie war leer, ein dünner Strich, der tief am grauen Himmel hing. Die Vögel waren weg. Tote Blätter verklebten den Kiesweg zu Luzifers Gärten. Die Eberesche im Osten des Liebhabers war kahl. Die Weide im Süden wirkte müde und resigniert, nachdenklicher Krieger. Die Eiche im Norden des Königs trug die kühle Leere stolz, Zeichen des Wissens, dass in der Ruhe des Winters sich ein neuer Sommer ins Leben träumt. Nur im Westen stand die Eibe, dunkel und immergrün dem Zyklus von Leben und Tod trotzend, giftig rote verlockende Beeren.

Das Landhaus wirkte düster, jetzt, am Tag, verlassen und dunkel, eingehüllt von Nebel und Feuchte. Es brannte kein Licht wie sonst immer, wenn John hierhergekommen war. Es war niemand da. Der Club war abgeschlossen. Das Polizeisiegel blockierte die Eingangstür. John wusste, wo der Schlüssel zum Klub hing. Er hatte gehört, wie Martin zu einem Mann gesagt hatte:

„Falls ich noch nicht da bin: der Schlüssel hängt hinter dem Fensterladen des zweiten Fensters links. Musst ein bisschen suchen, er hängt in einer Ritze.“

John wollte das Polizeisiegel wenn möglich nicht brechen, obschon er sich sicher war, dass er Linda lediglich anzurufen brauchte um die Erlaubnis zu bekommen. Aber es war auf jeden Fall besser, wenn er keine Spuren hinterliess, solange der Mörder nicht erkannt war. Er ging ums Haus herum auf der Suche nach einer Einstiegsmöglichkeit. In der Küche war der Fensterladen mit der dazu vorgesehenen Metallstange ausgespreizt, dahinter stand ein kleines Lüftungsfenster offen. Ein Klassiker. Eine Küche brauchte immer Luft und lag fast immer im Erdgeschoss. Es war ein Leichtes, durch das Lüftungsfensterchen zu greifen, das Hauptfenster zu öffnen und einzusteigen. 

Es war düster im Haus. Es roch muffelig im Klubraum, jetzt, da nicht gelüftet war und niemand zugegen. Es roch nach Alkohol, Papier und Männern. John ging ins Arbeitszimmer der Klubleitung, zog die Schublade auf, in der das Mitgliederverzeichnis lag, nahm das schwere, ledergebundene Buch heraus. Er suchte nach den Seiten vor 52 Jahren, suchte nach Callums Namen. Er war gut zu finden, war einer der wenigen, die nicht mit einem Kreuz versehen waren. Callum war dem Klub jung beigetreten, jünger als die meisten. In einem Alter, in dem die anderen noch studierten, war er bereits promoviert gewesen. Doktor der Pharmazie. Mit 26. Ungewöhnlich. Er musste aufgefallen sein, damals im Klub. Er war ohne Zweifel ein schöner und ausserordentlich intelligenter junger Mann gewesen. John blätterte. Vor Callum waren pro Jahr maximal zehn Mitglieder dem Klub neu beigetreten, fast ausschliesslich Biologen und Pharmazeuten, hin und wieder ein Mediziner. Salisbury? Jonathan Salisbury. Ein Verwandter von Phil Salisbury? Sein Vater? Professor der Pharmazie. Ebenfalls Cambridge. Er musste Callum gekannt haben. War Callum sein Student gewesen? Er war dem Club ein Jahr vor Callum beigetreten. Warum? Er musste früher schon davon gewusst haben, es gab mehrere Mitglieder aus der Cambridger Elite. Hatte Jonathan Salisbury Callum nachgezogen? Warum? Dann, vor 52 Jahren, war der junge Callum hier aufgetaucht. Allein in dem Jahr nach Callum waren es mindestens fünfzig neue Mitglieder. Ingenieure, Physiker, Philosophen, Mathematiker. Etwas war hier geschehen. Eine Öffnung für andere Disziplinen. Das war bemerkenswert und konnte ein Hinweis sein. John schaute sich um. Es gab einen Scanner im Büro. Aber dazu musste er den PC starten.

John setzte sich hin. Windows-Login. Der PC wurde von verschiedenen Menschen benutzt und hatte keine geheimen Inhalte. Username und Passwort waren mit Sicherheit einfach oder standen irgendwo auf einem Zettel. John suchte danach im Schreibtisch. Der Zettel klebte an der Seitenwand der Schublade: Username: Luzifer, Passwort: two*2=Seven. Interessant. Ungewöhnliches Passwort. Hatte es eine Bedeutung? Zwei mal zwei gleich sieben. Das war eine Lüge. Zumindest aus Sicht der Mathematik. John loggte sich ein, startete den Scanner, kopierte die Seiten und druckte sie aus. Und während der alte, langsame Drucker geräuschvoll die eingescannten Seiten ausdruckte, klickte John auf dem PC herum, öffnete den Folder mit den Finanzen, ein einfaches Excel-Dokument. Er überlegte, ob er es ausdrucken sollte, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Die Suffolk Constabulary hatte nach dem Mord an Davide Perilli den PC mitgenommen und durchforstet. John erinnerte sich an den Bericht. Man hatte nichts Verdächtiges gefunden. John klickte herum und dachte sich nichts dabei als er den Browserverlauf öffnete. Reine Neugierde.

www.arsherbariamagica.co.uk. _Ars herbaria magica_. Magische Botanik. John öffnete die Seite. Sie war in Latein. Scheisse. Es war Jahre her seit seinem Latinum. Aber es war ohne Zweifel eine Sammlung von Texten und Beiträgen zur magischen Verwendung von Pflanzen. Es gab auf der Homepage nur eine kurze Einführung und zwei Links sowie eine Suchfunktion. Der Einführungstext handelte im Wesentlichen davon, dass Pflanzen im Kreis der Schöpfung als Begleiter von tierischen und menschlichen Wesen eine hohe Bedeutung zukäme. Die Kenntnis ihrer Wirkung im systemischen Umfeld sei unabdingbar, zumal die Pflanzen im Dienste einflussreicher Devas stünden und ihr Anteil am System äussert machtvoll sei. Und während Tiere einen unmittelbaren Zugang hätten, sei es dem Menschen seit Adam und Eva freigestellt, die Weisheit der grünen Welt zu erforschen, vom Baum der Erkenntnis zu kosten und mit diesen machtvollen Geistern zusammen zu arbeiten - oder sie zu ignorieren und ein einfältiger, dummer Leugner zu bleiben.

John war sich nicht sicher, ob er alles richtig verstand. Nebst diesem Eingangstext gab es zwei Listen: _Index scriptorum_ und _Index tractatum_. John klickte beide an, aber sowohl bei der Liste der Autoren als auch bei der Liste der Beiträge kam er auf eine Login-Maske. Er kam auch auf die Login-Maske, als er in der Suchmaske _McHattrick_ eingab und auf _quaere_ drückte. Er kam auf die Login-Maske, egal, was auch immer er anklickte. Scheisse. John machte einen Screenshot von der Seite und druckte ihn aus. In diesem Augenblick vibrierte sein Mobiltelefon. Sherlock.

„John. Das West Suffolk Hospital hat angerufen. Es geht Martin nicht gut. Wir sollten hinfahren. Es eilt. Ich nehme ein Taxi und hole dich ab. Ich bin in 15 Minuten bei dir.“

 

***

 

Man hatte Martin in ein kleines Sterbezimmer gebracht. Er lag schmal und bleich in seinem Bett. Sein Atem ging flach und schnell. Kalter Schweiss stand auf seiner Stirn. John setzte sich neben ihn, nahm die blasse Hand in seine beiden Hände. Martin war nicht ansprechbar. John sah fragend auf zu der Pflegerin. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Wir bekommen das Fieber nicht in den Griff“, sagte sie leise. „Doktor Wittings ist unterwegs. Sie wird mit Ihnen reden.“

„Haben Sie die Angehörigen informiert?“ fragte John. 

„Es gibt keine.“

„Freunde?“

Die Pflegerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben niemanden gefunden. Zwei Kollegen vom Institut waren hier und einer von einem Klub. Das ist alles. Sie wussten auch nichts. Aber Martin Combs war kurz bei Bewusstsein und hat einen Namen gesagt: John. Die Beamten von der Polizei meinten, dass Sie das sind.“

John. John schloss die Augen. Eine Welle von Zärtlichkeit überflutete ihn, von Wärme. Seine Augen brannten. Martin. Er wusste nichts über ihn. Nichts über seine Herkunft, seine Familie, sein Leben. Sie hatten nicht geredet. Nicht über ihn. Es war nie um Martin gegangen. Immer um die anderen. Um ihn, John. Um Sherlock. Um all die anderen Männer, denen sich Martin zur Verfügung gestellt hatte ohne seine eigenen Bedürfnisse je in Betracht zu ziehen. Grossmeister. Einsam und stark. Martin. John streichelte Martins Hand. Er fühlte die Kühle darin.

Dr. Wittings war eine hagere Frau mittleren Alters. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, aber es war klar, dass es sich für sie um eine Standard-Situation handelte, mit der sie nicht das erste Mal konfrontiert war. Sie drückte Sherlock und John kurz aber kräftig die Hand. 

„Aus unserer Sicht gibt es nichts mehr, was wir tun können“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war professionell. „Das Fieber steigt aggressiv. Wir haben alles versucht, es zu senken, aber sein Körper reagiert nicht mehr auf die Behandlungen und Medikamente. Wir können ihn nicht halten. Es tut mir Leid.“

„Seit wann hat er Fieber?“ fragte John.

„Seit heute Nacht. Bei der Messung am Morgen haben wir erhöhte Temperatur festgestellt und sofort dagegen gesteuert. Erfolglos.“

„Gibt es eine Erklärung für das Fieber?“ fragte Sherlock. Er stand bleich und mit verschlossenem Gesicht am Fussende des Bettes. Seine Stimme klang hart.

„Es kann irgendetwas sein“, sagte Dr. Wittings. „Sein Körper war einer letalen Dosis eines uns unbekannten Giftes ausgesetzt. Gleichzeitig hatte er mit einem uns genauso unbekannten Gegengift fertig zu werden. Er reagiert auf irgendetwas mit einer heftigen Infektion. Aber wir wissen nicht worauf und können das Fieber nicht stoppen. Wir verstehen nicht, was in seinem Körper geschieht.“ Dr. Wittings Stimme klang erschöpft.

„Besteht Hoffnung, dass er das Fieber überlebt?“ fragte Sherlock.

Dr. Wittings schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Nach allem, was die Schulmedizin weiss, liegt Dr. Martin Combs im Sterben“, sagte sie.

„War jemand bei ihm?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Die Wache hat niemanden hereingelassen. Das Personal auch nicht. Wir hatten strengste Anweisung. Sie sind die einzigen.“ Und nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte sie: „Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein mit ihm. Wenn irgendetwas ist, finden Sie mich im Ärztezimmer.“

„Wir kriegen den Mörder“, sagte Sherlock, als Dr. Wittings gegangen, er und John allein bei Martin waren. „Das verspreche ich dir, John.“ Sherlock war bleich, seine Stimme klang bitter. 

John nickte schweigend. Er hielt Martins Hand. Er wusste, dass es nichts mehr zu tun gab, ausser Martin nicht alleine zu lassen. Er betrachtete Sherlock, der das weisse Spitalnachthemd von Martins Armen zurückschob und die Armbeugen untersuchte. Alle Einstiche waren alt ausser einem, in den John das Gegengift gespritzt hatte. Sherlock begutachtete die Infusion. 

„Wenn jemand direkt in den Venenzugang injiziert hat, kannst du das nicht nachweisen“, sagte John matt. 

Sherlock hielt inne und starrte in die Luft. 

„Wenn der Mörder nachgeholfen hat, dann geht er mit dem Personal ein und aus“, sagte er und begann, im Zimmer unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Gedankenversunken.

„Sherlock.“

Sherlock blieb stehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen langen Moment.

„Martin wird sterben und ich werde bei ihm bleiben.“ 

Ein Augenblick der Verwunderung in Sherlocks Augen, Unverständnis vielleicht.

„Wir müssen den Mörder finden, John.“

„Das werden wir. Aber das hier ist im Moment wichtiger für mich.“

Sherlock stand wie angegossen. Die Antwort schien ihn zu treffen. Er nahm den Blick aus Johns Augen, schaute ins Leere. Er tat sich offensichtlich schwer, mit dieser Information zurecht zu kommen. Es hatte sich etwas geändert zwischen ihnen, das wurde John unmittelbar bewusst. Seine Antwort verstörte Sherlock. 

„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben“, sagte Sherlock. Es tönte trotzig.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht“, sagte John mild. Er liess Martins Hand los, stand auf und ging zu Sherlock, legte die Hand an seinen Arm.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich werde bald bei dir sein“, sagte er leise. „Wir sehen uns danach.“

John schaute in Sherlocks Augen. Helles Blau, unruhig jetzt, unsicher. Hilflos vielleicht angesichts der Dinge die hier geschahen, der Entscheidung, die John getroffen hatte. John schaute voller Liebe und Vertrauen in die Augen des Freundes. Er liess keine Interpretation offen. Sie gehörten zusammen, waren sich vertraut. Es gab nichts, was sich zwischen sie stellen konnte. Nichts. Sherlock schluckte. Das Eisblau wurde weich. Sorge darin. Unsicherheit noch immer.

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben?“ 

John schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog Sherlock zu sich, sorgsam, zog ihn in seine Arme. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Blockade gab Sherlock nach, umarmte John, hielt ihn für lange Momente fest. John schloss die Augen, atmete Sherlocks Duft. Das durfte nicht verloren gehen. Ihre neu gefundene Nähe. Sie durfte nicht vergessen gehen. Nie wieder. Sherlocks Hand strich durch sein Haar. Leises Seufzen an seinem Hals. Der heisse Hauch von Sherlocks Atem. Dann löste sich Sherlock von ihm, langsam. Langer, zärtlicher Blick. Schweigende Übereinkunft. Verbindlichkeit. Das durfte nicht vergessen gehen. Nie wieder. Diese Nähe. Dieses Glück. Trotz Mörder. Trotz aller Trauer um Martin.


	9. Trauer und Hingabe

Es war kurz nach vier Uhr morgens, als John in die kleine Wohnung zurückkehrte. Sherlock schaute auf, als die Wohnungstür aufgestossen wurde. Er sass mit seinem Laptop im Lese-Sessel. Er hatte das Hauptlicht gelöscht. Nur die kleine Leselampe warf einen schmalen Lichtkegel auf ihn. John machte kein Licht. Er zog wortlos Schuhe und Jacke aus. Dann ging er durch den halbdunklen Raum und blieb direkt vor Sherlock stehen.

„Martin ist tot“, sagte er einfach.

Er ging ins Bad, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ohne Sherlock auch nur eine Sekunde länger anzuschauen, als es für die Übermittlung dieser Nachricht notwendig gewesen wäre. John ging ins Bad, die Erschöpfung hing wie ein Bleimantel an ihm. Traumwandlerischer Schleier emotionaler Überlastung. Sherlock schaute ihm nach, wie er durch den dunklen Raum ging. Müde. Hohl. Leer. Er blieb im Sessel sitzen, erschlagen von der Nachricht. Überfordert von Johns Reaktion.

Geräusch von Spülung. Dusche. John duschte lange. Als er aus dem Bad kam, zog er einen Schwall von Feuchte und herbem Duschgel mit. Er ging durch die Wohnung, ging an Sherlock vorbei ohne ihn anzuschauen, ging direkt in die Küche. Das grelle Neonlicht flackerte in den Wohnraum. Sherlock stand auf, folgte ihm. John stand in T-Shirt und Shorts vor dem offenen Kühlschrank und starrte hilflos hinein, die Milchflasche in der Hand, unschlüssig, als wisse er nicht, was damit anzufangen sei. Sherlock nahm sie ihm aus der Hand. 

„Setz dich, John“, sagte er sanft und schob John zu dem kleinen Küchentisch.

John setzte sich widerstandslos. Sherlock füllte ein Glas mit kalter Milch, stellte es vor John auf den Tisch. Er schmierte ihm ein Butterbrot, schnitt es in zwei Teile, legte es auf einen Teller, legte etwas Käse dazu, den er in dünne Streifen geschnitten hatte, zwei Essiggurken. John schaute ihn an ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was geschah.

„Danke“, sagte er matt.

John trank Milch. Er ass vom Butterbrot, ass etwas Käse. Schweigend. Abwesend. Sherlock sass einfach da, sass John gegenüber am kleinen Tisch. Er hätte John erzählen wollen, hätte schildern wollen, was er herausgefunden hatte über den Mörder, hätte ihm mitteilen wollen, was er alles schon wusste, was er hergeleitet und deduziert hatte, hätte die Faktenlage darlegen wollen, sagen wollen, dass er der Lösung des Falles nahe war. Aber Johns Trauer war so gegenwärtig, dass er schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er wollte John nicht allein lassen.

Irgendwann schob John den Teller von sich weg, stützte den linken Arm auf den Tisch, bedeckte seine Augen mit der Hand und weinte. Sherlock war lange Augenblicke hilflos. Er hatte John auch schon weinen sehen, aber nie in dieser intimen Zweisamkeit, dieser Nähe, nie so direkt vor ihm. Sherlock streckte die Hand aus, legte sie auf Johns rechten Unterarm, der auf dem Tisch lag, nackte warme Haut. Sherlock nahm Johns Hand, fühlte den engen, verzweifelten Griff, legte seine zweite Hand darauf. Er hielt ihn einfach fest. Schweigend. Erst als John zu schnupfen anfing, löste er die eine Hand von John, zog sein Taschentuch aus dem Hosensack und reichte es ihm.

„Danke.“

John löste ihre Verbindung, wischte sich das Gesicht ab, schnäuzte. Dann schaute er auf in Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Ich möchte schlafen gehen“, sagte er leise. „Kommst du auch?“

„Ich kann auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn du allein sein möchtest“, sagte Sherlock.

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Bleib bei mir.“

Fünf Minuten später lagen sie beide im Bett. John hatte sich gegen die Wand gedreht. Sherlock legte von hinten die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn sanft fest, darauf bedacht, John nicht einzuengen, ihm Freiraum zu lassen, falls er in seiner Trauer die Nähe nicht ertrug. Aber John akzeptierte die Umarmung und Sherlocks tröstende Hand. Sie schliefen beide nicht, konnten nicht schlafen.

„Erzähl mir von Martin“, bat Sherlock leise.

John brauchte einige Herzschläge, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob das gut ist, Sherlock.“

„Es war mehr zwischen dir und Martin als nur Freundschaft, nicht wahr?“ fragte Sherlock. Seine Stimme stockend und ängstlich.

„Ich kannte ihn nicht wirklich. Ich weiss nichts über ihn.“

„Aber?“

John kämpfte mit sich. Dann drehte es sich um in Sherlocks Armen, nahm etwas Distanz um Sherlock in die Augen sehen zu können. Zwei glimmende Flecke im Dunkel. Zu dunkel. John berührte für einen kurzen Moment Sherlocks Gesicht mit den Fingern.

„Willst du es wirklich wissen, Sherlock?“

Sherlock atmete tief ein und aus. Überlegte. 

„Ja“, sagte er dann. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Dinge zwischen uns stehen bleiben, die das Neue, das wir begonnen haben, gefährden könnten.“

„Es wird wehtun.“

„Wir haben die Grenze zueinander überschritten, John. Es wird noch vieles wehtun auf diesem neuen Weg.“ 

John holte tief Luft. Es dauerte lange, bis er darauf einging.

„Ok“, sagte er dann leise. „Es gab einen sexuellen Kontakt zwischen Martin und mir. Es war während des Rituals und Martin distanzierte sich davon. Er sagte, er sei Stellvertreter für dich gewesen und es ginge um dich. Er meinte, du seist mein Ex-Partner und ich hätte ein Problem damit, dich loszulassen. Er riet mir, das mit dir in Ordnung zu bringen. Aber ausserhalb des Rituals, im Klub, da sagte mir Martin, dass er auf der Suche sei nach der Freundschaft und der Liebe eines Mannes. Das war vor dem Ritual. Ich spielte zuerst nur meine Rolle, aber dann begriff ich, dass ich das auch war. Martins ungenierte Nähe machte mir bewusst, wie sehr ich mich danach sehnte.“

John schwieg eine Weile. Er atmete schwer, kämpfte mit sich. Kämpfte um Klarheit. Um die Wahrheit. Um Worte, sie für Sherlock auszudrücken. Sherlock hörte schweigend zu.

„Ich mochte ihn. Er mich auch. Sein Angebot mir gegenüber war allgegenwärtig. Bis zum Zeitpunkt, als er uns im Ritual verband, war für ihn die Option offen, dass ich mich von meinem Ex endgültig trennen und mich ihm zuwenden könnte. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus.“

John hielt inne. Tränen begannen erneut aus seinen Augen zu quellen. Er beachtete sie nicht. Er spürte Sherlocks Frage zwischen ihnen brennen, auch wenn Sherlock sie nicht stellte.

„Es war auch für mich eine Option“, sagte John dann. „Ich wäre auf Martin eingegangen, gerne eingegangen, wärst du nicht gewesen. Du warst immer da. Im Hintergrund. In meinen Gedanken. Nicht als mein Ex-Partner, sondern als … eine Möglichkeit. Ich kämpfte um sie. Es war schwieriger als erwartet.“

Leiser, erschrockener Laut von Sherlock. Er schauderte. John griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war heiss und verkrampft.

„Ich hatte Angst vor dieser Möglichkeit mit dir, Sherlock. Sie stand schon so lange im Raum und wir haben sie nie wahrgenommen, vielleicht nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ich wusste, dass sie verbindlich und heftig und ausschliesslich sein würde, wenn wir sie zuliessen. Wir kennen uns schon so gut, Sherlock, wir leben zusammen und arbeiten zusammen. Wir teilen alles zusammen.“

Tränen stürzten aus Johns Augen. Er wischte sie mit der Hand weg.

„Und dann kamst du nach Bury. Ich setzte alles auf eine Karte und du kamst mir entgegen. Danach war es klar. Spätestens nach dem gemeinsamen Ritual muss es auch Martin klar gewesen sein. Jetzt ist er tot.“

„Du hast ihn geliebt“, sagte Sherlock tonlos.

„Ich wollte das nicht zulassen.“

„Du weinst um ihn.“

„Er war immer korrekt, weisst du. Er hat von sich aus keinen Schritt gemacht. Er hat mich nie bedrängt oder gefragt. Er hat auf meine Entscheidung gewartet. Ich war nahe daran, Sherlock, ich war so nahe daran …“

John schluchzte. Sherlock legte sanft die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich, zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung. John vergrub sich in ihm.

„Danke für die Wahrheit, John“, flüsterte Sherlock ganz leise, die Stimme erstickt. Er war schockiert darüber, wie nahe er gewesen war, John zu verlieren. Wie wenig er verstanden hatte von dem, was zwischen ihnen geschah. Wie schmerzhaft das alles war. Sein Herz tat weh, unendlich weh, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, dass es wehtun konnte. Seine Kehle, seine Augen brannten. Er liess es zu, liess die Tränen zu. Sie mischten sich mit denen von John und versickerten im nassen Kopfkissen. 

 

***

 

Es war gegen Mittag als John erwachte. Es war hell. Sherlock sass in Pyjamahose und T-Shirt im Lese-Sessel vor seinem Laptop und arbeitete. Er schaute auf, als John Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

„Du kannst ruhig noch liegen bleiben“, sagte er. „Ich habe dich im St Annas krank gemeldet.“

„Scheisse“, sagte John.

„Kein Problem. Phil ist wieder da. Und so wie du aussiehst, kannst du sowieso nicht unter die Leute.“ Sherlock versuchte ein Lächeln. Es wirkte traurig.

John stand auf. Er fühlte sich gerädert und hohl. Seine Augen waren verschwollen und schmerzten als wären sie voller Sand. Sherlock hatte Recht: so konnte er nicht unter Leute gehen. Nachdem er in den Spiegel im Bad geschaut hatte, war es ihm erst recht klar. Das eiskalte Wasser tat gut. John kühlte sein Gesicht damit, konnte nicht genug bekommen von der Kälte. Aber sie blieb oberflächlich. Sein Herz war wund. Das Wasser reichte nicht bis dorthin.

Draussen im Wohnraum sass Sherlock. Martin war tot. John kämpfte verbissen gegen erneute Tränen. Martin. John hätte sich gewünscht, einen Freund zu haben, der um seine Kämpfe wusste. Er hätte sich gewünscht, Martin erklären zu können, warum er sich für Sherlock entschieden hatte. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass Martin das verstehen und akzeptieren würde, ihn freisprechen würde von Verrat. Er hätte sich Martins Lächeln gewünscht und Martins Segen für sich und Sherlock. Er hätte sich gerne bedankt für das, was er für sie getan hatte, vorbei an seinem eigenen Herzen. Er hätte sich Martin als Freund gewünscht. Und er hätte sich so sehr gewünscht, Martin eines Tages glücklich sehen zu können, mit einem Partner, der ihn vorbehaltlos liebte. Vielleicht hätten sie sich zu viert getroffen. Und er hätte es sich gewünscht, dass Sherlock und Martin sich in die Augen geschaut und umeinander gewusst hätten, akzeptiert hätten, sich gemocht hätten. - Vorbei. Träume. Martin war tot. John stellte sich unter die Dusche, drehte das Wasser an. Er trug die Last der Erinnerung und Sehnsucht allein. Martin war tot. All die unverdauten Erinnerungen und wirren Sehnsüchte. Draussen im Wohnraum sass Sherlock. Sein Partner auf vielen Ebenen seit langer Zeit, nahe, vertraut. Neues Abenteuer körperlicher Sinnlichkeit zwischen ihnen, Ziel der Sehnsucht auf unbekanntem Weg, unklar wohin dieser Weg führte. Ein unsicherer Anfang. Ein zaghafter erster Schritt. John wusste nicht, ob Sherlock das wirklich wollte, ob es zwischen ihnen wichtig war, ob es trug, bereicherte. Oder ob Sherlock eines Tages feststellte, dass es nicht sein Weg, dass es nicht wichtig war. Alles offen. Aufgerissen. John fühlte sich gequält und allein.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, hatte Sherlock Kaffee gekocht, drückte ihm ohne zu fragen eine Tasse davon in die Hand. Es verwirrte John. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass Sherlock jemals zuvor für ihn Kaffee gekocht hatte. Er nahm es dankbar an. Und er erinnerte sich staunend daran, dass Sherlock ihm in der Nacht ein Butterbrot geschmiert, für ihn Käse in Streifen geschnitten, ihn in die Arme genommen, mit ihm geweint hatte. Es war alles so neu und ungewohnt und es berührte John unerwartet tief und erschreckte ihn. Er war nicht allein. Sherlock war da. Er hatte sich für Sherlock entschieden. Nicht für Martin. Für Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlocks Augen. Hell und sorgenvoll. John stellte die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe mich verstrickt, Sherlock", sagte er kraftlos ohne ihn anzusehen. „Bitte hilf mir. Hilf mir, näher zu dir zu kommen.“ Und er fügte unsicher an: „Wenn du kannst.“

Sherlock legte seine Hand an Johns Arm und schaute in die aufgewühlten grauen Augen.

„Ich kann“, sagte er leise. „Du bist mein Partner. Sag mir wie.“

„Bleib bei mir.“

„Das tue ich.“ 

John streckte die Hand aus und strich über Sherlocks Arm, harte Sehnen und Muskeln unter warmer Haut. Schmales Handgelenk und eine zärtliche Hand, die die seine erwartete, sich öffnete. Ihre Finger glitten ineinander, umschlossen sich. Ein Strom von Wärme floss durch Johns Körper. Er liess sich gegen Sherlock sinken, in Sherlocks Arme, die ihn festhielten, Hände, die ihn streichelten, Atem an seinem Hals, Sherlocks Duft, Wärme, Sherlocks Bereitschaft. Sehnsucht, die jäh aufbrach, Johns Puls erhöhte, seinen Atem beschleunigte, sein Geschlecht durchblutete. Er sehnte sich nach dem Körper eines Mannes. Unbändig. Unausweichlich. Sein Herz pochte hart. Sherlock zog ihn enger an sich. Erregung durchflutete ihn. Leises Keuchen. Hitze. Die Umarmung wurde leidenschaftlicher. Sherlocks Lippen an seinem Ohr. John. Flüsternder Hauch. Hitziger Atem. John fühlte den Schrank im Rücken, Sherlock drückte ihn dagegen, schmiegte sich an ihn. Sherlocks hartes Geschlecht durch das feine Textil. John wurde überrollt von einer Feuerwelle. Sie kam von Sherlock und nahm ihm den Atem. Er griff in Sherlocks Haar, fiebrige Lippen zwischen den seinen, fordernd, überraschtes Stöhnen, Sherlocks Glut durchdrang ihn ungestüm und er öffnete sich ihr, nahm sie gierig auf, erwiderte sie. Plötzliches Innehalten, keuchend, Sherlocks Hände zitterten an seinen Wangen, das Eisblau verschleiert und tief und die Frage darin. John legte die Hand auf Sherlocks Hand, strich darüber, glitt mit den Fingern sehnsüchtig zwischen Sherlocks Finger, schmiegte sich gegen den heissen Körper des Freundes, liess keine Zweifel offen, dass er es wollte. Mehr wollte.

„Schlaf mit mir, Sherlock“, flüsterte er. „Komm.“

Er zog Sherlock zum Bett. Die wenigen Kleidungsstücke blieben unterwegs auf dem Boden liegen. Sie umarmten sich voller Verlangen. Sherlock gab jede Zurückhaltung auf. Gab seinen Kopf auf. Gab jede Kontrolle auf. Gab sich dem Rausch hin, ganz, nahm sich, wonach sein Körper verlangte, nahm John ein, langsam, aufmerksam, zielstrebig. John war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht davon. Dann öffnete er sich dieser neuen Erfahrung, die so tief und zentral war, dass sie ihn erschütterte. Sherlock gab sich auf. Vollständig. John liess einfach los. Gab sich hin an Sherlock, verschenkte sich uneingeschränkt. Sherlock liebte ihn, folgte der Lust zwischen ihnen mit einer Sorgfalt, die John tief berührte. Trauer wurde weit in ihm, öffnete ihn. John wusste nicht, ob es die Trauer um Martin war. Sie war alt und wichtig, vermischte sich mit Hingabe. Bedingungsloser Hingabe. Vielleicht war es dasselbe. Trauer und Hingabe, beides vollständiges Loslassen in Liebe. Ohne Vorbehalt, ohne Alternative, ohne Netz. Und John wusste im selben Moment, wonach er sich sehnte, so sehr sehnte.

„Warte“, flüsterte er und fixierte Sherlocks Gesicht, beide Hände tief in den Locken vergraben.

Er küsste ihn liebevoll. Dann stand er auf, ging ins Bad. Er kam zurück, gab Sherlock das Fläschchen mit dem Gleitöl in die Hand. Weites Eisblau, schwerer Atem, offener Mund, wild zerzaustes feuchtes Haar. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Lange. Lange und tief. Tausend Fragen. Tausend Antworten. Liebe. Sehnsucht. Vertrauen. Es fiel kein einziges Wort zwischen ihnen. John senkte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lider, wortloses Ja. Sherlock legte die Hand in Johns Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn einnehmend. Er zögerte nicht. Er tat, wonach John sich sehnte und sein Körper ihn drängte.

Die Intensität ihrer Vereinigung überstieg jede Vorstellung. Sie hielten sich fest, krallten sich aneinander, eng und tief verbunden, sich gegenseitig ausfüllend, ganz, ineinander, Nähe und Intimität, die ihnen fast den Verstand nahm, keuchend, am Rande jeder Besinnung, erschrocken über die unwiderstehliche Macht dessen, was zwischen ihnen geschah. Wissend, dass diese unbegreiflich grenzenlose Nähe alles änderte.

 

***

 

„Wir haben um zwei einen Termin bei der Suffolk Constabulary , sagte Sherlock leise. Es klang unkonzentriert. Sherlocks Blick hing tief in Johns Augen.

„Dann lass uns hingehen.“

„Wir sind zu spät.“

Ein Lächeln in Johns weiten, grauen Augen. Sherlock lächelte zurück. Wärme und Zärtlichkeit im Eisblau. Seine Finger spielten versonnen mit Johns Fingern.

„Wir sollten trotzdem langsam aufstehen“, sagte John. „Und wir sollten Linda endlich anrufen, dass wir später kommen.“

„Duschen wir zusammen?“ fragte Sherlock.

John schmunzelte. Er griff nach dem Mobiltelefon, das auf dem Nachttisch lag und reichte es Sherlock:

„Erst, nachdem du angerufen hast.“


	10. Der Kelch

"Das gefällt mir nicht“, sagte Linda. „Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?“

„Nicht, wenn du den Beweis willst. Ohne Beweis kannst du die Verdächtigen zwar festnehmen, aber es läuft auf einen Indizienprozess hinaus, den sie gewinnen werden“, sagte Sherlock.

„Ok, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, dann gehen wir so vor. Dann lasse ich den Klub wieder öffnen.“

Linda war nachdenklich. Ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie ungern auf Sherlocks Vorschlag einging, dass ihr das Vorgehen Sorgen machte. Sie schaute zu John, der schweigend neben Sherlock am Konferenztisch sass. Er wirkte gedankenverloren und war ungewohnt still.

„John? Du wirst derjenige sein, der das durchziehen muss. Ich möchte deine Einschätzung dazu haben.“

„Für mich es gut“, sagte John.

„Deine Einschätzung des Vorgehens?“ Linda liess nicht locker. „Du bist es, mit dem ich offiziell zusammenarbeite. Ich brauche deine klare Aussage.“

John holte tief Luft. Er war unkonzentriert. Der Obduktionsbefund von Martin und Sherlocks Folgerung dazu beschäftigten ihn. Martin war nicht am selben Gift gestorben wie die anderen. Deshalb hatte das Gegengift nicht gewirkt. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass der Anschlag nicht Martin gegolten hatte, dass es ein Unfall war, ein Irrtum. Martin war aus Versehen gestorben.

„Wir gehen ein Risiko ein“, sagte John. „Aber es ist kalkulierbar. Wichtig ist, dass wir uns minutiös vorbereiten, vor allem auch medizinisch. Es darf keine Panne geben. Wir riskieren Menschenleben. Wenn Sherlock Recht hat mit seiner Analyse, dann haben wir mit dem Einsatz den definitiven Beweis.“ Johns Blick traf den von Sherlock. „Aufgrund meiner Erfahrung mit Sherlock gehe ich davon aus, dass seine Vermutungen stimmen“, fügte er an. „In meinen Augen ist der Einsatz trotz Risiko gerechtfertigt. Ich unterstütze ihn vollumfänglich und bin bereit dazu.“

„Gut“, sagte Linda. „Dann lasst uns das sauber durchplanen. Ich brauche eine Liste der zu treffenden Vorbereitungen.“ 

 

*** 

 

Sie sassen seit Stunden auf dem Revier der Suffolk Constabulary. John betrachtete die Datentafel mit den Zusammenhängen und Verbindungen, die Sherlock dargelegt hatte. Die Tafel war voll von Bildern und Bemerkungen. Eine gigantische Mindmap. Zurück, weit zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zurück zu Phil Salisburys Vater. Vor gut 52 Jahren. Jonathan Salisbury. Professor der Pharmazie in Cambridge und Doktorvater eines aussergewöhnlichen Studenten, damals knapp 26 Jahre alt: Callum McHattrick. Er promovierte mit dem spektakulären Thema: „Die Bibliothek des Lucius Krambold – Wissenschaftlichkeit und Mythen in der Pharmazie des 19. Jahrhunderts“. Und da war diese eigenartige Rezeptur beschrieben. Der Kelch. Callum ging in seiner Doktorarbeit nur am Rande darauf ein. Es war kein öffentliches Thema. Auch damals nicht. Der Kelch.

Überliefert aus antiker Zeit. Sokrates hatte ihn genommen, 399 vor Christus. Und nach ihm zahllose Männer. Gefleckter Schierling. Ein Kraut, das überall üppig wuchs. In den Gärten und Wiesen. Allgegenwärtig. _Conium maculatum_. Neurotoxisch. Coniin. Es erzeugte eine Lähmung der Atemwege bei vollem Bewusstsein. Es wurde für Hinrichtungen verwendet. Und für Selbstmorde. John starrte auf Sherlocks Herleitung. Eine Mindmap. Vielschichtig. Rational. Klar. Kausal. Es gab eine andere Wahrheit hinter dem Kelch. John kannte sie. Eine tödliche Tradition seit hunderten von Jahren. Durch alle Zeitalter hindurch. Letzter Ausweg. Letzter Ausweg für Männer, die tief in die Augen eines anderen Mannes gelächelt, ihre Lust mit ihm geteilt hatten. Gesellschaftliche Ächtung. Sackgasse. Abtrünnige der Schöpfung. Ausweglos. Männer, die Tod gewählt hatten. Freiwillig oder gezwungen. Allein oder zu zweit. Tod, hatte Martin gesagt, war über Jahrhunderte die Rückseite gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe.

„Es gibt eine Rezeptur in Lucius Krambolds Werk“, sagte Sherlock, „aber sie funktioniert nicht. Krambold selber hat dazu geschrieben, dass das Rezept unvollständig sei. Er habe ein Delta eingebaut, einen Trick, den er nicht verraten werde. Er selber hat den Trank aber hergestellt für jene, die bei ihm anfragten und er hat sie damit bedient. Wenigstens behauptet das Anonymus 3 auf _Ars Herbaria Magica_.“

„Ausschliesslich Männer.“

„Ja. Männerliebe war ein Tabu und sein Thema. Liebe. Ehre. Tod.“

Sherlock drehte den Kopf und schaute John in die Augen. Tief im hellen Blau ein kurzer Moment der Abwesenheit, des Wegschauens, Erinnerung vielleicht. Das war neu. Mitten im Fall dachte Sherlock an etwas anderes, wenn auch nur für Sekundenbruchteile. John nahm es wahr und Sherlock wandte sich im selben Augenblick wieder den Daten zu, klebte zwei Punkte zum Klub, einen grünen und einen schwarzen.

„Der schwarze Kelch ist tödlich“, sagte er.

„Und er wird noch immer im Klub angeboten?“

„Beide werden angeboten. Callum McHattrick ist der einzige, der die tödliche Rezeptur kennt, aber das wissen nur wenige Eingeweihte. Offiziell kennt der Klub den Kelch, der nach dem unvollständigen Rezept von Lucius Krambold gefertigt ist. Er wirkt stark bewusstseinserweiternd, führt mitunter zu Schwächeanfällen und Ohnmacht, aber er ist nicht tödlich. Callum benutzte ihn für seine Rituale, als er noch Grossmeister war. Auch heute wird er hin und wieder benutzt um bei Ritualen eine tiefere Trance zu erreichen. Die spirituellen Leiter haben alle Zugriff darauf. Es gibt eine Anleitung zur Dosierung von Krambold selber.“

Eine Beamtin klopfte kurz an die offene Tür, bevor sie eintrat. 

„Sie hatten Recht, Mr. Holmes“, sagte sie und hielt Sherlock ein Papier hin. „Anonymus 3 ist identisch mit Callum McHattrick. Die Texte haben dieselbe Wortzuwachs-Kurve. Sehr eloquentes, mittelalterliches Latein übrigens. Sieht man selten.“

Sherlock nahm das Papier entgegen und schaute es an.

„Wie sicher ist die Wortzuwachs-Kurve?“ fragte er.

„Sprachlicher Fingerabdruck“, sagte die Beamtin. „98 Prozent.“

Sherlock heftete das Blatt zu _Ars Herbaria Magica_ , klebte den Zettel mit Anonymus 3 zu _McHattrick_.

„Identisch“, sagte er mehr zu sich selber als zu John. „Das dachte ich mir. Er hat sich auf der Plattform praktisch selber niederargumentiert. Als McHattrick über den grünen, als Anonymus 3 über den schwarzen Kelch. Er hat ihn zurückverfolgt bis zu Albertus Magnus. Und das alles, um Phil Salisbury auszutricksen.“ Sherlock tippte auf Phils Namen, der ebenfalls bei _Ars Herbaria Magica_ klebte. 

„Von einem Schierlingsbecher, wie er aus dem Mittelalter überliefert ist“, sagte John nachdenklich, „muss ein Mann mindestens einen halben Liter trinken, damit er daran stirbt. Der Trank ist ätzend und geschmacklich derart stark und unverkennbar, dass man damit niemanden unbemerkt vergiften kann.“

„Krambolds Kelch hat – ausser der Idee - nichts mehr mit dem Schierlingsbecher zu tun“, sagte Sherlock. „Es ist eine völlig neue Rezeptur, die nicht nur in kleinster Menge tödlich ist, sondern auch wesentlich schneller und schmerzloser tötet. Anonymus 3 hat mindestens fünf Traktate dazu geschrieben.“

„Krambold hat die tödliche Rezeptur nicht verraten. Woher weiss Callum sie?“ fragte John.

„Von seinem Doktorvater Jonathan Salisbury, Phils Vater. Es gibt einen Hinweis von Anonymus 3 in _Ars Herbaria Magica_ , dass der wahre Kelch in den Laboratorien von Cambridge habe rekonstruiert werden können, _ab honesto J. Salisburum_. Das Rezept sei aber verschollen.“

„Und die Morde?“ fragte John.

„Der letzte Anschlag galt vermutlich Callum und ich gehe davon aus, dass Phil sich ein eigenes Gift gemischt und sich mit dir, John, ein Alibi verschafft hat“, sagte Sherlock. „Davide Perilli muss etwas gewusst oder getan haben. Er starb am schwarzen Kelch, sowie Peter Moor und Gordon Kelley. Callum hat hier mit Sicherheit die Finger im Spiel, ich weiss aber noch nicht genau wie. Nach wie vor ist auch unklar, weshalb Moor und Kelley sterben mussten. Wir werden es erfahren, sobald der neue Grossmeister bestimmt wird und wir Callum und Phil festnageln können. Ich wäre froh, wenn du im Klub Informationen zur Grossmeisterwahl einholen könntest, John. Der Klub wird morgen wieder offen sein.“

„Ja“, sagte John einfach.

Sherlock betrachtete ihn, wie er die Datentafel nachdenklich studierte. 

„Ich muss dich alleine hinschicken, weil …“

„… ich weiss. Phil kennt dich und er soll meinen, dass ich allein bin.“

John nahm einen schwarzen Punkt und klebte ihn nach Cambridge zu Jonathan Salisbury. Dann griff er nach zwei roten Punkten, klebte den einen zum Bild von Martin, den anderen ins St Annas zu Phil. Neues Gift. Kräutergeruch.

„Callum hat seine Grossmeisterschaft an Martin übergeben“, sagte John. „Er hat mich gebeten, respektvoll zu sein mit Martin. Er hielt sehr viel von ihm. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas vom Anschlag gewusst hat und Martin ins Messer laufen liess.“

„Kannst du’s rausfinden, John? Er könnte lügen, ein Spiel spielen.“

„Oder der Anschlag galt doch Martin. Um Callum zu strafen oder zu warnen.“

Sie schauten sich an.

„Ich bin auf dich angewiesen, John“, sagte Sherlock. „Du musst morgen im St Annas und abends im Klub den Leuten auf den Zahn fühlen.“

„Ich weiss. Morgen werde ich das tun. Danach wissen wir mehr. Jetzt bin ich müde, Sherlock. Es ist spät. Können wir nach Hause fahren?“

Sherlock schaute John an, Ansatz einer Sorgenfalte zwischen den Augen. John wirkte erschöpft und traurig.

„Ja, natürlich“, sagte er.

 

*** 

 

Sherlock schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Er hatte noch immer den einzigen Schlüssel dazu. John stellte die Plastiktüte aus dem Takeaway auf den Boden. Sie hängten die nassen Mäntel in die enge Garderobe, zogen die Schuhe aus. Draussen hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Die Wohnung roch warm und vertraut, die nassen Mäntel und die Schuhe muffelten. John schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Sherlock blieb unschlüssig stehen. 

„Was ist?“ fragte John freundlich.

„Ich möchte dich umarmen“, sagte Sherlock scheu.

John streckte ohne Kommentar die Arme aus und zog Sherlock an sich. Er schloss die Augen als er Sherlocks Seufzen an seinem Hals spürte, die Arme, die ihn eng und liebevoll umschlangen. Ein Strom von Wärme, der zwischen ihnen floss. Erlösung. Entspannung. Heimat. Vielleicht Heimat. Und tief im Bauch der erste Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. John löste sich sachte von Sherlock, strich mit der Hand durch die feuchten dunklen Locken des Freundes. 

„Wenn du mich berühren willst, dann tu es einfach, Sherlock“, sagte er sanft. „Es gibt nichts, das du zu befürchten brauchst. Ich werde dich nicht zurückweisen.“

„Nie?“

„Nein, nie.“

Sherlocks klare Augen. Noch immer unsicher für einen kurzen Moment. Langer Blick in Johns Augen. Falber Schatten im Eisblau. Johns wusste nicht genau, was es war. Sorge. Angst. Trauer.

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach“, sagte Sherlock, „der Fall und gleichzeitig dieses … zweite Leben.“

„Ich weiss.“ John war nachdenklich. „Wir sind unter schwierigen Bedingungen aufeinander zugegangen. Ich war unter Druck wegen Martin und habe mich in deine Arme geflüchtet. Ich gab dir keine Wahl. Es tut mir leid, Sherlock.“

John nahm die Plastiktüte vom Boden auf und wollte damit in die Küche gehen, aber Sherlock hielt ihn fest:

„Warte! Du gabst mir eine Wahl, John. Ich hätte jederzeit nein sagen können. Ich habe es nicht getan.“ Sherlocks Augen eindringlich. Seine Stimme fest, Anklang von Strenge. Seine Hand hielt Johns Arm in eisernem Griff. „Ich will, dass du das verstehst, John. Dass du es weisst. Jetzt und für immer weisst und verstehst: Ich hatte eine Wahl und ich habe gewählt. Ich bin glücklich. Ich bin dankbar, dass du auf mich zugekommen bist, auch wenn die Umstände suboptimal sind. Es ist gut so. Ich bin bereit, das zu tragen, verstehst du? Ich bin bereit, darum zu kämpfen und alles zu tun, dass wir unsere …“ Sherlock stockte „… dass wir uns in dieser Weise nahe bleiben können“, sagte er unvermittelt leise und kraftlos.

Er liess Johns Arm los, klammerte sich mit der Hand in den Mantel, der an der Garderobe hing, schloss die Augen, holte zitternd Luft. John schaute betroffen in Sherlocks bleiches Gesicht, das erschöpft wirkte mit dem feuchten Haar und der schwachen Beleuchtung im Eingang. John schluckte. Er war überrumpelt und aufgewühlt von diesen völlig unerwarteten Worten. Dieser überraschend langen und klaren Ansprache. Sherlock öffnete die Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wild flackerndes Blau, in der Tiefe intensives Glimmen. John liess die Plastiktüte achtlos auf den Boden gleiten und schlang beide Arme um Sherlock, umarmte ihn heftig und mit der ganzen Kraft seiner ungestüm aufquellenden Emotionen. Sherlock erwiderte die Umarmung, drückte sein Gesicht an Johns Hals, die Finger in Johns Haar, seinem Nacken.

„Das ist eine Liebeserklärung, Sherlock“, flüsterte John ergriffen. 

„Ja, das ist es. Begreif es endlich.“ Sherlocks Antwort ein ersticktes Flüstern, der leise Unterton von Ungeduld und Erleichterung trotzdem deutlich hörbar.

Sie blieben lange stehen, eng umschlungen. Dann sagte John leise:

„Danke, Sherlock.“

„Bitte.“ 

John musste schmunzeln über die prompte Antwort und in einem Anfall von Übermut und Glück griff er mit beiden Händen in Sherlocks Haar, zog den Kopf der Freundes etwas zurück und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie hörten erst auf, als sie erhitzt und atemlos waren. Sie schauten sich keuchend in die fiebrigen Augen und lächelten. 

„Unser zweites Leben“, sagte John.

Sherlock strich mit den Fingern über John Lippen, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn mitten auf die Nase, biss leicht hinein und lutschte einen kurzen Augenblick daran, lachte leise über Johns perplexen Blick.

„Lass uns etwas essen“, sagte er mild. „Wir sollten den Fall besprechen und deine Rolle für morgen eingrenzen. Und du solltest morgen fit und ausgeruht sein.“

 

***

 

Sie sprachen über den Fall während des Essens. John versuchte sich seine Rolle zurechtzulegen um nichts zu verraten, wenn er am nächsten Tag Phil und Callum begegnete. Es war eine schwierige Rolle. Phil würde sich mit Sicherheit über den Stand der Ermittlungen erkundigen, wahrscheinlich schon am Morgen im St Annas. Und er würde aus Johns Mund wissen wollen, was im Klub geschehen war. Martins Tod. Phil durfte nicht ahnen, dass Sherlock hier war. Er durfte nichts ahnen vom Verdacht gegen ihn, vom Hinterhalt, den Sherlock und Lindas Team planten. Er sollte sich in Sicherheit wähnen, dass sein Plan aufgegangen war: ein Mord vor Johns Augen während seiner verbürgten Abwesenheit. Perfektes Alibi. 

„Trauere um Martin“, sagte Sherlock. „Hintersinne dich, warum ein solch fähiger und liebenswerter Mann sterben musste. Beobachte Phil. Vielleicht erfährst du dadurch etwas über Phils Absichten und ob der Anschlag wirklich Martin galt.“

John nickte. Er würde das tun und es würde ihm nicht schwerfallen. Er nickte in Sherlocks Augen und es war klar zwischen ihnen. Sherlock trug mit. Er war stark. Emotional stark. Fest wie ein Fels, wenn es um John ging. Um ihre … Liebe? Sherlock hatte das Wort Liebeserklärung akzeptiert und bestätigt. John bewunderte Sherlock dafür. Bewunderte ihn für diesen Mut, für die unerwartete Klarheit in Dingen, die für ihn neu sein mussten. Oder auch nicht. John wusste es nicht, und ihm fiel auf, wie wenig er über Sherlocks Vergangenheit wusste. 

Als sie später im Bett lagen, schläfrig, John lag auf dem Rücken, Sherlock hatte sein Gesicht an seine Schläfe gelegt, da fragte John:

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Du brauchst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Frag.“

„Ist das, was zwischen uns geschieht, neu für dich? Emotionen für einen Mann, mit einem Mann schlafen.“

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich keine Erfahrung damit habe. Warum fragst du?“

„Du wirkst so sicher. In allem, was du sagst oder tust.“

Sherlock lächelte.

„Gut, wenn es so wirkt“, sagte er.

„Es ist neu?“

Sherlock lächelte, zerzauste Johns Haare und umarmte ihn enger.

„Nein“, sagte er, „natürlich ist es nicht neu. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es diese Möglichkeit gibt. Und ich habe mich entsprechend informiert. Spätestens als wir … als du in die Baker Street eingezogen warst und ich mit diesem Thema konfrontiert war. Mit Freundschaft. Mit Liebe. Mit Sehnsucht. Mit Sexualität. Da habe ich eingehend recherchiert dazu. Aber du warst mit Frauen unterwegs. Du hast jede Annäherung dementiert. Ich richtete mich entsprechend ein. Aber ja, es war das erste Mal, dass dieses Thema überhaupt im Raum stand. Aber jetzt sei ruhig und schlaf.“

„Sherlock …“

„Du musst morgen fit sein. Schlaf jetzt.“

John schnaubte leise und unwillig. Sherlock schmiegte für einen Moment sein Gesicht gegen Johns, biss ihn leicht ins Ohrläppchen und drehte sich dann um, liess keine andere Option mehr offen ausser zu schlafen, jeder in der vertrauten Wärme des anderen.


	11. Der Irrtum

Sherlock ging hektisch auf und ab. Gereizt. Angespannt. Ein Vulkan. Er war nicht nur verärgert, er war zornig bis zur Verzweiflung. Er hatte Fotos und Notizen von der Datentafel gerissen, sie zerknittert und durch den Raum geschmissen. Er hatte geschimpft und gehadert und alles verflucht, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, von der Constabulary über den Klub, die Esoteriker, die Männer, Jesus, die Mediziner und Pharmazeuten – Giftmischer alle, die Blender, die naiven Netten, den Staat, die Pflanzen, die Erde, den Himmel, die Welt, die Schöpfung, das All und sich selber. Seine Denkkraft, seine Genialität, seine Leichtgläubigkeit, seinen Fehler sich ablenken zu lassen, seine Zerstreutheit, seinen Irrtum. Er begriff nicht, dass er gescheitert war. Er. Sherlock Holmes. Er tobte. Linda und ihr Team sassen da. Auch John sass da. Sherlock Holmes hatte versagt.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben“, sagte Sherlock. Seine Augen funkelten Feuerspäne in den Raum. Sein Mund verbissen, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Nie“, sagte er und sein Blick traf Johns graue hilflose Augen.

„Vier Menschen“, sagte er und wandte sich an Linda. „Vier Menschen sind ermordet worden und wir sind auf dem Holzweg. Warum? Linda, warum?“

„Ich weiss es nicht“, antwortete Linda leise, resigniert, müde.

Sie schaute in Sherlocks Augen, in denen sich Wut, Enttäuschung und Entschlossenheit die Waage hielten. Sherlocks Augen blieben in den ihren hängen. Lange. Wildes Flackern in eisblauer Kälte. Stroboskop der Emotionen.

„Wir haben etwas übersehen“, sagte Sherlock. „Aber was? Es muss etwas Einfaches sein, etwas Offensichtliches. Etwas, das geschützt ist, das unsichtbar ist in seiner Selbstverständlichkeit.“

Sherlock wandte sich der Datentafel zu. Er entfernte Phil und Callum. Beide hatten sich als integer erwiesen. Sie hatten gemeinsame Vergangenheit, sie hatten Differenzen wegen der Rezeptur des Kelchs, sie duellierten sich fachlich, aber sie hatten mit den Morden nichts zu tun. Es hatte sich kein Motiv erhärtet und es gab keinen Beweis. Es gab nicht einmal einen Hinweis. Sie hatten den neuen Grossmeister gewählt. In stillem Einvernehmen. Die spirituellen Leiter hatten die Zeremonie begonnen mit einem Schuck aus ihrem Kelch wie es Tradition war. Sie hatten in bewusstseinserweiterter Trance den neuen Grossmeister bestimmt. Es hatte anlässlich der Wahl keine weiteren Giftanschläge gegeben, wie Sherlock es prophezeit hatte. Alle Kelche hatten die exakte Dosierung der Droge enthalten. Es hatte auch keine Auseinandersetzung um den Grossmeistertitel gegeben. Es hatte alles in freundschaftlicher Zuwendung stattgefunden, auch die Feier danach, würdevoll und verhalten angesichts der Trauer um Martin.

Sie hatten Ciril gewählt, einen jungen Mann, der das Neue fördern, das Alte hinter sich lassen sollte, so wie Martin es getan hatte. Der frei und offen lebte. Sie hatten Ciril, den jungen Astronomen bestimmt. Ciril, der seine Liebe zu Bernie keinen Augenblick geleugnet, sie jederzeit offen gelebt hatte. Ciril, ein Schüler von Callum und Martin. Er war seit gut einem Jahr in der spirituellen Leitung des Klubs. Er galt als Investition in die Zukunft. Es gab keine Verschwörung der Alten, keinen Streit der Fakultäten. Alle setzten sich für dasselbe ein und förderten es gemeinsam. Sherlocks Weltbild scheiterte daran. Es gab Menschen, die ihren Egoismus, ihre eigenen Interessen, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Verletzungen, ihre Vorbehalte und Enttäuschungen fallen liessen, um der Zukunft eine Chance zu geben. Es gab Menschen, die weiter dachten als ihr eigenes Leben. Die systemisch dachten. Ein System der Verknüpfungen, der Energien, der Verbindungen, weit über jedes individuelle Bewusstsein hinaus.   
Das war es. Das Bewusstsein. Sherlock schaute in Lindas blaue Augen.

„Was fehlt, Linda?“ flüsterte er, und während er es flüsterte hatte sein Gehirn bereits die nächsten Gedanken gedacht und analysiert.

Sherlocks Augen fanden Johns grauen, weiten, besorgten Blick. Dann schaute er zurück in Lindas Augen und sagte perplex und mit einem Ton der Verblüffung:

„Die Frauen. Was wissen wir über sie?“

„Callum war verheiratet. Er ist Witwer“, sagte John, verunsichert über die plötzliche Kehrtwendung, welche die ganze Sache nahm. „Er hat vier Töchter, alle Akademikerinnen mit eigener Familie und Kindern. Callum dürfte einige Enkelkinder haben.“

„Die mittlerweile so alt sind, wie Callum war, als er dem Klub beitrat“, sagte Sherlock mehr zu sich selber als zu den Anwesenden.

„Peter Moor, das erste Opfer, lebte mit seiner Partnerin, einer Ärztin, zusammen, Ginger Burton“, sagte Linda. „Sie waren nicht verheiratet, hatten aber zwei Kinder zusammen, neun und sieben Jahre alt. Die Tochter geht zur Schule, der Sohn ist schwer behindert. Peter hatte sich offiziell zur Vaterschaft bekannt.“ Linda blätterte in den Ermittlungsnotizen: „Phil Salisbury war ebenfalls verheiratet und hat eine Tochter. Er ist geschieden. Er liess sich ein Jahr nach dem ersten Patienten-Prozess scheiden. Davide Perilli war damals sein Anwalt.“

„Er hat seine Familie wegen Davide verlassen.“ Sherlock hatte seine rastlose Wanderung durch den Raum wieder aufgenommen. „Aber das macht als Motiv keinen Sinn.“

„Warum nicht?“ fragte Linda. Ein leicht genervter Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Für eine Frau vielleicht schon. Was verstehst du von Frauen?“

Es war ein Tiefschlag und er sass. Sherlock rang einen Moment lang um Fassung. Er brachte eine Weile, bis er mit der Aussage zurechtkam, sich wieder gefangen hatte. Aber dann besann er sich und dachte nach. Sein Blick suchte John. John war bleich. Sein Mund ein dünner Strich. John hatte faszinierende Lippen. Schmal, edel geschwungen, von aufwühlender Schönheit. Sherlock war irritiert, dass es ihm auffiel, gerade jetzt.

„Du hast Recht. Ich verstehe nichts von Frauen“, sagte Sherlock einfach und drehte sich zu Linda. „Ist das ein Motiv für eine Frau?“ fragte er sie. „Für einen Mann verlassen zu werden?“ Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber John hörte die Vibration darin. Sherlock war angespannt bis zum Anschlag.

„Nein“, sagte Linda. „Aber es ist ein Motiv, mit zwei halbwüchsigen Kindern, eines davon schwer behindert, allein gelassen zu werden, ohne jede Sicherheit. Mit einem Leben, das dir die ganze Verantwortung an den Kopf schmeisst.“

„Peter? Peter ist tot. Er war das erste Opfer“, warf John ein. „Die Frage ist doch: wer hat ihn ermordet und weshalb.“

„Vielleicht wurde er nicht ermordet“, sagte Sherlock. Er ging wieder hin und her, dachte nach. Dann blieb er vor John stehen. „Peter war jung, 38. Warum verlangte er den Kelch?“ fragte er leise.

Sie sahen sich an. Sie dachten beide dasselbe.

„Callum“, erklärte Sherlock und nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf, „hat aus irgendeinem Grund den tödlichen Kelch hergestellt. Anonymus 3 schreibt, dass er nur dann hergestellt wird, wenn jemand danach fragt. Hat Peter danach gefragt?“

„Wir wussten noch nichts vom Kelch, als wir Callum befragten“, sagte Linda. „Und er hat von sich aus nichts davon erzählt.“

„Er hat Schweigepflicht“, sagte Sherlock. „Ebenso wie Martin sie hatte.“

“Wer könnte etwas wissen?“

„Callum. Und Peters Partnerin.“

„Wir haben Ginger Burton damals befragt“, sagte Linda, „sie ging davon aus, dass Peter ermordet wurde.“

„Sie hat das mit dem Kelch erst später herausgefunden“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Wie wir auch. Und auch den Grund für den Suizid ihres Partners.“

„Gordon?“ fragte John. Dann erstarrte er. Sein Blick fand Sherlocks. „Oder Martin?“ fügte er erschrocken an.

Aber Sherlock war bereits beim nächsten Gedanken. „Sie ist Ärztin“, sagte er. „Arbeitet sie?“

„Teilzeit im St Annas“, antwortete Linda. „Nach ihren eigenen Angaben hatte ihr Partner ihr den Job über seine Beziehungen im Klub verschafft.“

„Das ist es! Ja, das ist es!“ Sherlock strahlte. „John und ich werden mit Callum McHattrick reden“, sagte er zu Linda. „Kannst du ihn zur Zeugenvernehmung ins Revier kommen lassen?“

„Damit fliegt unsere Tarnung auf“, gab John zu bedenken. „Callum hat uns beide im Klub gesehen“.

„Ich weiss.“ Sherlock war sich sicher. „Aber diesmal haben wir sie, John.“ Und zu Linda: „Lass Peters Partnerin in U-Haft nehmen und lade alle Männer vor, die im St Annas arbeiten und im Klub verkehren. Inklusive Phil Salisbury.“

 

***

 

„Ja, ich bin bereit, die Fragen zu beantworten“, sagte Callum ruhig, „denn jetzt geht es um Mord.“

„An Martin?“

„Ja.“

„Und vorher, vor dem Mord?“ fragte Sherlock. „Drei Männer sind gestorben. Was war es da?“

Callum schwieg und schien nachzudenken. Es sass auf dem harten Stuhl im Vernehmungsraum, die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er wirkte ruhig und gefasst.

„Es gibt eine alte Tradition …“

„Der Kelch“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn ungeduldig, „wir sind darüber informiert, über beide Kelche. Also bleiben Sie beim Wesentlichen, Dr. McHattrick.“

Callum nickte. Dann fing er erneut an. Ruhig und bedächtig.

„Ich habe den tödlichen Kelch hergestellt. Es gab eine Anfrage.“

„Von Peter Moor.“

Callum nickte:

„Wir haben lange mit ihm geredet, immer wieder, Martin und ich. Wir haben einen Psychologen zugezogen. Aber Peter bestand darauf. So haben wir uns schweren Herzens entschieden …“

„Wer ist wir?“ fragte Sherlock dazwischen.

„Nach Tradition trifft der Grossmeister die Entscheidung. Martin und ich haben sie gemeinsam getroffen.“

„Beihilfe zu Suizid ist strafbar und der Kelch verstösst gegen die Betäubungsmittelverordnung“, sagte John.

Callum schaute ihn an.

„Ich weiss, John“, sagte er. „Ich bin bereit, dafür die Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“

„Peter hat den Freitod gewählt“, sagte Sherlock. „Was geschah danach?“

„Ich weiss es nicht“, sagte Callum.

„Drei Männer sterben an demselben Gift, das Sie als Einziger mischen können, und Sie wissen nichts? Wie das?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ich stelle den bewusstseinserweiternden Kelch jeweils im Labor des St Annas her“, erklärte Callum. „Ich habe kein eigenes Labor mehr. Ich war öfters im St Annas, denn die Wirkung der Droge zerfällt mit der Oxidation. Ich habe immer nur kleine Mengen hergestellt. Ich konnte mich im St Annas frei bewegen."

„Phil hat Ihnen dies ermöglicht.“

„Ja. Ich habe einen Schlüssel fürs Labor und meinen eigenen, abschliessbaren Drogenschrank."

"Wer hat sonst noch Zugang dazu?"

"Darian und Seal haben den Kelch manchmal aushilfsweise auch hergestellt. Sie arbeiten beide als Ärzte im St Annas und sind langjährige Mitglieder des Klubs."

"Die Rezeptur war also verfügbar."

"Für den bewusstseinserweiternden Kelch, ja. Sie liegt bei den Essenzen in meinem Drogenschrank."

"Und für den tödlichen?" Sherlocks Stimme klang ungeduldig, und da Callum schwieg, fügte er ungehalten an: "Es sind drei Männer an diesem Gift gestorben, Dr. McHattrick. DREI!" Sherlock stützte sich auf den Tisch und schaute dem alten Mann direkt in die Augen: "Was ist mit Davide Perilli und Gordon Kelley passiert, Dr. McHattrick. Sie wissen das sehr genau, nicht wahr?"

Callum starrte in die kühlen, durchdringenden Augen. Dann sagte er ruhig:

"Ich mache eine Aussage, wenn Sie mir garantieren, dass ausser mir kein anderes Klubmitglied zur Verantwortung gezogen wird."

"Namentlich Darian, Seal und Phil", sagte Sherlock scharf.

Callum schwieg. Er hielt Sherlocks Blick stand. Die alten Augen ruhig und klar.

"Ich übernehme die Verantwortung", sagte er, "aber die anderen bleiben unbehelligt."

Sherlock schnaufte. Er schien zu überlegen. Dann sagte er:

"Gut. Ich schaue, was ich tun kann. Ich brauche Ihre Aussage, um den Mord an Martin nachzuweisen."

"Deshalb bin ich zur Kooperation bereit", sagte Callum.

 

***

 

_Ich, Callum McHattrick, mache die folgende schriftliche Aussage zum Todesfall von Peter Moor, Davide Perilli und Gordon Kelley im Klub „Luzifers Gärten“ freiwillig und in vollem Besitz meiner geistigen Kräfte:_

_Ich habe im Labor des St Annas Hospital seit Jahren den sogenannten „Kelch“ für den Klub hergestellt, eine bewusstseinserweiternde Droge, die bei verschiedenen Ritualen verwendet wird. Ich habe in demselben Labor auch die tödliche Variante des Kelchs hergestellt, die im Wesentlichen mit denselben Essenzen auskommt, aber ein Delta zur jeweils verwendeten Droge aufweist. Ich habe den tödlichen Kelch für das Klubmitglied Peter Moor gefertigt im Bewusstsein, dass ich mich damit der Beihilfe zum Suizid schuldig mache. Es wussten nur Martin Combs und ich, dass Peter Moor an einer giftigen Variante des Kelches auf eigenen Wunsch starb und wir haben unser Schweigegelöbnis anlässlich dieser Entscheidung erneuert. Es war seit 22 Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass ein Mann den tödlichen Kelch verlangt hatte, denn ich hatte mein Wissen um diese Möglichkeit mit Absicht verborgen gehalten._

_Nachdem die Entscheidung gefallen war, habe ich den Kelch für Peter Moor hergestellt und ihn Peter Moor ausgehändigt. Den Zettel mit dem Delta, den ich an die herkömmliche Rezeptur geheftet hatte, habe ich angesichts der überaus belastenden Situation im Labor vergessen. Den nächsten Kelch hat Darian Vinscher, Arzt im St Annas, hergestellt. Er hat diese Arbeit nur selten durchgeführt und vom tödlichen Rezept – wie die meisten Klubmitglieder - nichts gewusst. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er die vorgefundene, also die tödliche Rezeptur verwendet und den Kelch in den Klub gebracht hat, wo Davide Perilli sich nach seinem Ritual für eine transzendentale Meditation zurückziehen wollte und dafür an diesem Tag die Essenz angefordert hatte. Davide hat unwissentlich das Gift getrunken statt den dafür vorgesehenen Kelch. Es war ein Unfall. Ich bin der einzige, der die Zusammenhänge erkannte und ich habe den Zettel mit dem Delta zur herkömmlichen Rezeptur umgehend aus dem Labor entfernt._

_Einige Wochen später hat Gordon Kelley um den tödlichen Kelch gebeten. Er war Peters Partner und sie hatten offenbar zuerst geplant gehabt, zusammen zu sterben. Gordon kam mit dem Selbstmord seines Partners nicht zurecht und wünschte, ihm zu folgen. Beide waren HIV positiv und hatten es erst erfahren, als bei Gordon ein Infekt auftrat. Zusätzlich wurde Gordon offensichtlich von Peters Partnerin bedroht, die ihn für Peters Tod verantwortlich machte und damit drohte, ihrerseits Gordons Leben zu ruinieren. Martin und ich verweigerten den zweiten Kelch, aber Gordon drohte Martin und mir damit, den Klub anzuzeigen, sollte er den Kelch nicht ebenfalls bekommen. Ich stellte ihn ein zweites Mal her, wenn auch unter Druck. Nach diesem Vorfall beschloss ich, die Rezeptur zu vernichten und mit dieser Tradition für immer zu brechen. Martin war einverstanden._

_Mit dem Tod von Martin Combs habe ich nichts zu tun, ich gehe aber davon aus, dass er mit diesen unglücklichen Vorgängen im Klub zusammenhängt._

_Ich bezeuge, dass dies die Wahrheit ist, wie sie sich meiner Wahrnehmung präsentiert._

_Dr. Callum McHattrick_


	12. Der Gedächnispalast

„Wozu soll das gut sein?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Entspann dich einfach“, antwortete John.

Und da keine Reaktion kam, drehte John den Kopf und schaute Sherlock an. Das salzige Wasser des Sprudelbeckens brodelte um Sherlocks Kinn. Die dunklen Haare hingen nass in sein Gesicht. Die Unterwasserbeleuchtung dunkelte das Blau seiner Augen zu schattig tiefem Nachtblau, in dem sich die unbeirrt quellende Bewegung des Wassers spiegelte. Sherlocks Blick war alles andere als entspannt. John griff in der perlenden Gischt nach Sherlocks Arm, fand seine Hand, die sich unter Wasser an die Haltestange des Beckens klammerte. John legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks, bettelte darum, sie in die seine nehmen zu dürfen. Sherlock löste seine Finger sorgsam von der Stange, klammerte sich an Johns Hand. 

„Entspann dich“ wiederholte John, als Sherlock für einen kurzen Moment im brodelnden Wasser das Gleichgewicht suchte.

Im selben Moment stellte das Sprudelbecken die Düsen ab. Das Wasser beruhigte sich. Sherlock entspannte sich, lehnte sich zurück. Und jetzt, da die sprühende Unruhe des Wassers sich gelegt hatte, verschränkten sich seine Finger zärtlich in Johns. Sie blieben einfach nebeneinander an den Beckenrand gelehnt, während die anderen Badegäste aus dem Sprudelbecken hinausschwammen in die nächtlich dampfende heisse Sole. Am anderen Ende des Bades begannen andere Entspannungs- und Massagedüsen ihre Aktivität. Im Sprudelbecken dimmte das Licht zurück. Welcher Friede! John schloss die Augen, lehnte sich mit dem Nacken gegen den Beckenrand, liess sich vom Wasser tragen, genoss die Wärme der Sole in der kalten Nachtluft. Welcher Luxus, hier im heissen Wasser zu liegen, draussen in der kalten Nacht. Dampf überall. Stille. Nur das Blubbern des Wassers. Kaum Menschen. Nur Sherlock neben ihm. Hand in Hand. Über ihm der freie Sternenhimmel. Vollständige Entspannung. Ein seltenes Geschenk.

„Du schmeckst salzig“ flüsterte Sherlock. Seine Zunge glitt langsam und aufreizend Johns schmale schöne Lippen entlang. Diese flache, ebenmässige, weiche und gleichzeitig bestimmend klare, erregende Linie. Johns Körper reagierte heftig und sofort.

„Sherlock!“ keuchte er.

„Entspann dich, John“. 

Sherlocks tiefe, samtene Stimme. John drückte Sherlock etwas von sich weg.

„Was tust du? Wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit.“

„Sind wir?“ fragte Sherlock. „Es ist dunkel, John. Das junge Paar da drüben ist mit sich selber beschäftigt. Und die drei alten Damen haben die Augen geschlossen und geniessen.“

Er war im nächtlichen Wasser eng an John gerückt, ihre Hände noch immer ineinander. Es war dunkel in diesem Teil des Bades und die Sole dampfte. Man sah kaum zwei Meter weit. Sherlocks Zunge berührte erneut Johns Lippen, seine Zungenspitze tastete lockend und fordernd in die Spalte dazwischen. John öffnete sich dem sanften Drängen, ging für ein paar lange Momente auf den Kuss ein, wurde überschwemmt von Sherlocks ungebremster Glut, fühlte seinen Puls rasen, seine Badehose eng werden und Sherlocks auch. So ging das nicht. Nicht hier im Bad. John zog Sherlock an den nassen Haaren etwas weg von seinen Lippen.

„Sherlock. Du bekommst alles. Zu Hause. Bitte nicht hier.“

„Es ist … unglaublich aufregend, John“, flüsterte Sherlock. Seine Stirn berührte Johns, er leckte mit der Zunge über Johns Wange, „und salzig“.

John lächelte. 

„Wir sind in einem Solbad, Sherlock. Und wir sollten hier wenn möglich nicht zu einem öffentlichen Ärgernis werden. Aber wir können jederzeit nach Hause gehen, wenn du willst“.

„Noch nicht“, antwortete Sherlock.

Und da im selben Moment das Sprudelbad wieder Blasen zu werfen begann, die Beleuchtung aufhellte und die drei älteren Damen aus ihrem Dösen erwachten und herüberschauten, löste sich Sherlock von John und schwamm davon, hinaus ins ruhige Wasser des Schwimmbeckens. John blieb zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen in den wohltuenden Sprudeln, lehnte sich zurück und schloss lächelnd die Augen. Was für ein Überraschungspaket Sherlock war, jetzt, da er seine Experimentierfreude auf ein neues Fachgebiet auszudehnen begann. Sherlock der Magier, der die Realität um den Aspekt des Möglichen erweitert. Kreativ. Immer auf der Grenze zwischen Erfahrung und Einsicht. Es war der Sherlock, wie John ihn auch von der Arbeit kannte. Mit derselben Beobachtungsgabe und Risikofreude, demselben Einfallsreichtum, derselben Unverfrorenheit. Mit all seinen Zweifeln und Unsicherheiten. Mit derselben Unruhe und Zielgerichtetheit. Und wie in der Arbeit, so vervollständigte er auch hier Johns Leben. Nur war es diesmal ein Leben, dessen Grenzen er, John, ihm geöffnet hatte. Der Liebhaber. Intuitiv. Der Grenzüberschreitende, der es Sherlock ermöglicht, die Kontrolle aufzugeben. Sich zu finden. Stille zu erfahren. Wie Recht Martin gehabt hatte. _Ihr habt ein tragfähiges Fundament. Ihr könnt nur gewinnen._ Grossmeister. John fühlte tiefe Dankbarkeit, wenn er an Martin dachte. Der Schmerz um ihn war verblasst mit jedem Schritt, den Sherlock und er aufeinander zugegangen waren. Das Fundament trug. John lächelte, lächelte für Martin. Wenn er es denn würde sehen können, würde er wohl zurücklächeln. 

 

***

 

Ginger Burton war auf ersten Blick eine unauffällige Frau. Klein. Rundlich. Jeans, Pulli, Jacke, halblanges gerades Haar. Sie wirkte durchschnittlich und harmlos in jeder Hinsicht. So lange, bis man mit ihr zu tun hatte. Die Beamten der Suffolk Constabulary bissen sich die Zähne aus an ihr. Die Ärztin war hochintelligent und ungeheuerlich schlagfertig. Sie gab absolut nichts zu. Sie parierte jede Frage. Sie zu verhören war eine Herausforderung, der beim ersten Anlauf niemand gewachsen war. Nicht einmal Linda. Linda bat Sherlock und John um Hilfe.

Ginger sass entspannt auf dem harten Stuhl im Vernehmungsraum. Ihr Blick, mit dem sie Sherlock musterte, hatte etwas Neugieriges und gleichzeitig Abschätziges an sich. Sherlock reagierte umgehend darauf. Und auch wenn Ginger äusserlich absolut ruhig zu sein schien, so sprühten ihre Augen dennoch wilde Funken, sobald sie redete. Sie hatte grünblaue, grosse und klare Augen. Ein eigenartiges Flackern darin, ein Glanz, der Sherlock faszinierte und gleichzeitig alle Alarmglocken in ihm schrillen liess. Sie war eine ernst zu nehmende Gegnerin.

„Nein, Sherlock Holmes“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich werde Ihnen nichts gestehen, denn ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan. Wenn Sie anderer Ansicht sind, dann weisen Sie es mir nach.“

„Darüber, was Unrecht ist, entscheiden nicht Sie, Ginger Burton“, entgegnete Sherlock. „Und ich werde es Ihnen nachweisen. Verlassen Sie sich darauf.“

Spöttisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Interesse und Aufmerksamkeit. Unübersehbare Attraktion. Sherlock hatte angebissen. John und Linda beobachteten das Verhör draussen hinter der verspiegelten Scheibe. John starrte auf das, was sich im Vernehmungsraum abspielte, und es war das erste Mal, dass es ihm bewusst wurde: Sherlocks uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit, seine Fixierung auf einen einmal gewitterten Täter war so bedingungslos, so absolut und vorbehaltlos, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte. Er war verärgert. Vielleicht eifersüchtig. Verbrecher faszinierten Sherlock mehr als alles andere. Mehr als alles andere. John schluckte mühsam. Linda schaute ihn von der Seite an.

„Ist was, John?“ fragte sie.

John nickte.

„Er hat Witterung aufgenommen“, sagte John ohne Linda anzuschauen. Seine Stimme klang belegt, und er wurde sich bewusst, wie unsinnig es war, den beruflichen Sherlock mit dem privaten zu vergleichen. Beruflich endete alles, sobald der Fall gelöst war. Oder doch nicht? Dieses phänomenale Langzeitgedächtnis. Alles abgespeichert. Sherlocks Verbrecherwelt. Ein gigantischer, weit verzweigter, höchst detaillierter Daten-Palast voller Erinnerungen. Und privat? John versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es ging jetzt darum, Martins Mörderin zu überführen. 

„Wussten Sie, dass ihr Partner Peter Moor eine Beziehung zu Gordon Kelley hatte?“ fragte Sherlock.

Ginger Burton lächelte abschätzig.

„Ich fand es heraus“, antwortete sie.

„Wann und wie?“

„Vor einem Jahr. Ich merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sprach Peter darauf an.“

„Die beiden waren seit sechs Jahren ein Paar. Aber jetzt kam aus, dass sie beide HIV positiv waren. Gordon erkrankte an einem Infekt. Hat ihr Partner Sie angesteckt, Doktor Burton?“

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Sie haben vor einem knappen Jahr im St Annas einen HIV-Test machen lassen. Er war positiv, nicht wahr? Ich habe alle Tests, die Sie in Ihrer Funktion als Ärztin angeordnet haben, nachverfolgen lassen. Sie liessen ihn auf den Namen einer Patientin mit gleicher Blutgruppe machen. Sie wurde schwer verletzt eingeliefert und starb kurz darauf, noch bevor das Resultat eintraf.“

Burton lachte auf.

„Und das soll das Motiv sein oder was?“

„Ein Teil davon. Es kam ziemlich viel zusammen für Sie, nicht wahr? Sie forderten von Peter, dass er sich von Gordon trennt, aber er beschloss, bei seinem kranken Freund zu bleiben. Er liess Sie sitzen mit zwei halbwüchsigen Kindern, eines davon behindert, für eine Einzelperson kaum zu bewältigender Aufwand an Pflege und Finanzen. Dazu kommt die Ansteckung mit HIV. Die beiden haben ihr Leben zerstört und Sie drohten ihnen damit, dasselbe zu tun. Die beiden wählten den Freitod. Ihr Partner zuerst, etwas später - unter dem Druck, den Sie aufsetzen - auch Gordon. Sie fanden das mit dem Kelch heraus und schworen diesem seltsamen Klub, der Ihnen das Leben zerstört hatte, Rache. Ihr privater Computer zeigt, wie intensiv Sie recherchiert haben. Sie versuchten an das Rezept für den tödlichen Kelch zu kommen. Wir haben Ihre Fingerabdrücke gefunden, überall in Callums Giftschrank. Sie besorgten sich bei Darian und Seal den Schlüssel. Aber Sie fanden nichts Brauchbares. Also mischten Sie sich ihr eigenes Gift.“

„Aha“, sagte Ginger. „Und dann habe ich diesem Martin Combs oder wie er hiess, das Giftfläschchen in die Hand gedrückt und er hat es selbstverständlich geschluckt,“ spottete sie.

„Nein“, entgegnete Sherlock. „Sie wollten sich ursprünglich an Callum McHattrick rächen. Den sahen Sie hin und wieder im St Annas und Sie haben ihn beobachtet auf der Suche nach einer Schwachstelle. Sie dachten zuerst vielleicht nicht zwingend an Mord, aber dann entdeckten Sie etwas: Callum nahm regelmässig Mentagil-Kapseln aus dem Krankenhaus mit. Ein harmloses Nahrungsergänzungsmittel zur Förderung der Leistungsfähigkeit. Grosse, mit Lecithin, Vitaminen und Säuren gefüllte Kapseln, in die sich problemlos Gift injizieren lässt. Von diesem Moment an stand Ihr Plan fest.“

Ginger verzog den Mund. Sie sagte nichts.

„Sie mussten nichts weiter tun als dafür sorgen, dass sich in einer Packung Mentagil-Kapseln eine vergiftete befand und sicherstellen, dass die Packung an Callum ging. Das war einfach: Callum forderte die Kapseln jeweils bei einer Kollegin an und diese legte sie auf Callums Giftschrank im Labor. Callum kam immer am Donnerstag. Nichts einfacher als abzuwarten, bis es wieder so weit war und die Packung auszutauschen. Sie hatten Zeit. Was Sie nicht wussten: Callum nahm die Kapseln nicht selber, sondern besorgte sie jeweils für Martin Combs.“

Ginger Burton lächelte spöttisch, aber sie war verstummt.

„Ein genialer Plan“, sagte Sherlock. „Sie dachten, Callum würde die vergiftete Kapsel irgendwann schlucken. Unberechenbar. Reiner Zufall, die Wahrscheinlichkeit aber hoch, dass es eines Morgens zuhause geschehen würde. Callum war alt und lebte allein. Niemand würde damit rechnen, dass es Mord war. Leider ging Ihre Rechnung aber nicht auf. Martin nahm die Kapsel im Klub nach einem Ritual. Ihr Pech, Doktor Burton. Und falls Sie weiterhin zu schweigen gedenken: wir haben unsere Arbeit gemacht. Auf der Mentagil-Packung lassen sich Ihre Fingerabdrücke nachweisen. Es reicht für einen Indizien-Prozess. Auch ohne ein Geständnis.“

 

***

 

Das Licht war warm und angenehm, die Atmosphäre ruhig trotz der vielen Gäste, die Bedienung äusserst aufmerksam und unauffällig. Das Restaurant war voll um diese Zeit. John hatte einen Tisch reservieren lassen. Ein hervorragendes Lokal. Phil hatte es ihnen empfohlen. Sie hatten bereits gegessen und ausführlich über den Fall und den Klub diskutiert, genossen den Rest des Weines. Es war der letzte Abend in Bury St Edmunds. Der Fall war gelöst. Den Rest konnte Lindas Team ohne ihre Hilfe erledigen. Sie hatten beschlossen, am kommenden Tag nach London zurückzufahren, hatten Phils Einladung in den Klub ausgeschlagen. 

Sherlock war ungewöhnlich nachdenklich an diesem Abend. Auch wenn er sich über den gelösten Fall ohne Zweifel freute, so war doch nichts zu spüren von Übermut und Ausgelassenheit, wie sie ihn manchmal überkamen, wenn alles getan, die Täterschaft überführt war.

„Morgen um diese Zeit sind wir wieder in der Baker Street“, sagte John.

„Ja, das sind wir.“

Sherlock hielt das Weinglas am Stiel, drehte es versonnen, nahm einen Schluck. Der Wein war schwer und samtig. Sherlock kostete ihn, liess ihn sich bewusst entfalten in seinem Mund, seinem Gaumen, seinem Körper, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann stellte er das Glas mit einer einfachen aber weichen Bewegung wieder auf das weisse Tischtuch zurück. John beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Es war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sich Sherlocks gehobene Herkunft zeigte. Dieser selbstverständliche, korrekte Umgang bei Tisch, ungezwungen und elegant.

„Wir werden zurück sein und es hat sich alles geändert“, sagte Sherlock. „Du bist nicht mehr derselbe wie vorher und ich auch nicht.“ Sherlocks Augen. Schattiges Blau, warm und tief von Licht und Emotionen. „Es wird keinen Klub mehr geben, keinen Martin, der uns den Weg weist und uns ermutigt. Wir werden auf uns allein gestellt sein mit dem, was wir leben.“

„Hast du Bedenken?“ 

„Nein.“ Sherlock lächelte nachdenklich. „Mycroft wird die Veränderung sofort wahrnehmen.“ 

John nickte.

„Mrs. Hudson auch“, sagte er. „Und wahrscheinlich früher oder später alle Menschen, die uns gut kennen. Molly, Greg.“

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Lange.

„So wie wir hier sitzen und uns anschauen hält uns jeder, der uns sieht, sowieso für ein Paar“, sagte Sherlock, die Stimme sonor und warm.

Sie lächelten sich an. John war sich sicher, dass Sherlock Recht hatte. Sie sassen da und waren den ganzen Abend vollständig aufeinander konzentriert. Es war still zwischen ihnen, still und ausgefüllt. Es hatte nichts anderes Platz ausser sie beide. Eine energetische Glocke, die sich um sie gebildet hatte, eine Art Mikrokosmos, der sie beide einschloss und alles andere aussperrte. Das war mit Sicherheit wahrnehmbar. 

„Hast du einen Gedächtnispalast für private Dinge?“ fragte John.

Sherlock war überrascht von der Frage. Er musterte John für lange Momente.

„Es ist alles im selben Gedächtnispalast“, sagte er dann mild. “Es ist ein Netz, alles ist miteinander verbunden. Was willst du wissen?“

„Nur das“, sagte John, „ob es private Erinnerung gibt.“

Sherlock forschte für ein paar Herzschläge in Johns Augen, dann senkte er den Blick. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten den Fuss des Weinglases, strichen gedankenverloren darüber. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Es gibt verschiedene Landschaften“, sagte er dann leise und ohne aufzuschauen.

Seine Fingerspitzen tasteten abwesend über die kühle Glätte des Glases, als lese er aus dieser Berührung seine Erinnerung.

„Es gibt die Wiesen meiner Kindheit. Momente der Unbeschwertheit. Spielen am Flussufer. Sommerfest mit Musik und vielen Menschen. Weihnachten. Der Christbaum. Es gibt viele Abzweigungen, Löcher und Höhlen in diesen Wiesen. Dunkle Räume voller Angst und Verzweiflung. Ich habe nicht alle erforscht.“

Sherlock schwieg für eine Weile, atmete tief. Er blickte nicht auf. Noch immer die Fingerspitzen am Glas.

„In der Schule, die Universität, das ist unwegsames Gelände. Viele Täler. Komplex. Begegnungen mit Menschen. Enttäuschungen, fast immer. Musik und Mathematik, Chemie – es lässt sich darin wandern wie in wundervollen Gebirgstälern voller Überraschungen und Erfolgserlebnissen. Freude. Unabhängig von Menschen. Einsamkeit und eine Art von Glück.“

Kurze Pause. Atem. Als betrete Sherlock eine neue Landschaft.

„Mycroft“, sagte er dann, „zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch alles hindurch. Lästig, aber auch hilfreich. Ärger und Dankbarkeit.“

Sherlock schaute auf. Streifte für einen Moment Johns weite graue Augen. Aber er war bereits weiter gewandert in seinem Gedächtnispalast, in die nächste Landschaft. Abwesend.

„Viele Begegnungen“, sagte er und schaute wieder auf den Fuss des Glases, seine Fingerspitzen. „Während der Fälle, in diesen meist düsteren Tälern. Ein Streumuster. Lichtpunkte. Menschen. Manche banal, manche wichtiger, manchmal verknüpft mit Hoffnung. Episoden. Einige Konstanten. Mrs. Hudson.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht. „Greg. Die Leute vom Yard. Du.“

Sherlock schwieg. Atmen. Er schaute nicht auf. Die Fingerspitzen glitten vom Glas auf das weisse Textil, schienen für einen Augenblick die Textur unter den Fingerkuppen zu erforschen, blieben dann liegen.

„Es sind noch immer die düsteren Täler der Fälle, aber seit du da bist, ist in den Tälern anderes Wetter“, sagte er dann leise. „Die Sonne scheint. Die Landschaft ist milder. Es ist heller. Und wärmer. Viele …“ Sherlock verstummte für einen Moment, holte tief Atmen, schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Viele Überraschungen. Unerwartetes. Unerwartet schöne Momente. Auch unerwartet schmerzhafte. Durchgänge zu den Wiesen der Kindheit. Das hat mich überrascht. Spiel vielleicht, Heiterkeit. Auch Abgründe.“

Sherlocks Fingerspitzen tasteten in die Kerbe zwischen Glas und Tischtuch.

„Und jetzt“, sagte er, „ist es eine neue Landschaft mit dir. Abzweigung. Mitten in den Tälern. Eine Hochebene. Abenteuer. Sonne. Ein See. Wind. Ungeahnte Freiheit. Neue Sinne. Ich höre sogar das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen.“

Sherlock hob den Blick. John schaute in die hellen Augen, stumm und erschlagen, tief berührt von den Worten und Bildern, die Sherlock ihm ungefragt geschenkt hatte. Er war unfähig, dazu irgendetwas zu sagen. Sherlocks forschte im weiten, überschwemmten Grau, dann fragte er sanft:

„Ist es das, was du wissen wolltest?“

John schluckte, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er, seine Stimme kaum ein Flüstern.

Sherlock war verunsichert von der Reaktion des Freundes.

„Ich habe dich überfordert“, sagte er beunruhigt.

John hatte sich unterdessen wieder etwas gefangen. 

„Nein, Sherlock“, sagte er leise, die Stimme noch schwankend. „Du hast mich beschenkt. Einmal mehr. Danke dafür.“


End file.
